Something New, Something Old
by Bree In Diamonds
Summary: Lucas wants to be the one for Cuddy. When it's House she chooses, Lucas let's a side to him show that no one's ever seen before and makes House the primary target for his hidden agenda.
1. Who's L?

**Something New, Something Old**

**Hi everyone! So I've officially got the biggest crush on Lucas. He's so adorable with Cuddy and I just had to make a story on them! **

**Enjoy :)**

---------------

Lisa Cuddy would tell anyone who asks that her life has been nothing but wonderful lately. For about three months now, she has been keeping in contact with Lucas Douglas by text message and sometimes email. He would text her if he was bored on an overnight stakeout or hiding inside ice cream vans with the lens on some cheating husband or wife. They had never seen one another after the day they met at the diner, ate pizza, and looked at cheerleading photos of House in college, cheering on the lacrosse team. Cuddy figured he forgot about her, but he didn't. He told House once that he liked her and he was pretty sure that he charmed her into liking him. That was as far as it got. Lucas had to leave after that, putting House, Cuddy, and hospital employment out of his mind. He got another job a few states over that had him working around the clock, spying on some millionaire that was thought to be embezzling from this high-tech company. Working for the FBI meant he had no time to maintain contact with Cuddy, so he put her on the back burner. Nine months later, he drops her an email out of the blue, and that's what started it all.

Lucas was back in Jersey now, doing little odd jobs or whatever he could to pay the bills. He wanted to remain in Princeton so he could see Cuddy on a regular basis. It wasn't every day he saw her, but just about. Right now, they were just friends, on the way to becoming something more. They reconnected when House was in Mayfield. House was now back at the hospital without his medical license, and without the knowledge that his boss was involved with Lucas. He didn't even cross House's mind. As far as he knew, Lucas was long gone.

Cuddy's been patient enough waiting for House to come around. She took the initiative a few times last year to try to tell him how she felt, but it always blows up in her face. She couldn't wait for him anymore. Life was too short. She loved House, and she was pretty sure that he loved her in some form, but enough was enough. At least Lucas was there for her when she needed him if she needed him for something. He was great about it, too. He never pressured her into making a decision about advancing their friendship. She admired him for that. Lucas was everything House wasn't. He made her laugh. She liked that. He also wasn't afraid to show her how valuable she was. Lucas knew how to treat a woman.

Speak of the devil. Cuddy's phone vibrated. She picked it up off her desk and smiled. It was from Lucas.

'Hello, my number one beauty. Feel like staking out with me under the stars tonight? We can get Chinese takeout and the car has a convertible roof. Actually, cancel that. Don't wanna get caught. Let me know :) L.'

Her smile widening, she composed a reply. 'Hello, handsome. I'm leaving work at five. I have a sitter looking out for Rachel, but I'll see if she can stay later. You better have me home before curfew :) '

She waited a few minutes and got a response. 'You drive a hard bargain, Cinderella. I don't know if I can let you go that early. You might have to kick and scream. Although I don't advise that. We're supposed to be undercover. Mmm. Sounds hot, does it? Maybe I should pick you up at the hospital so we can go together. *insert sly smile here* L.'

Cuddy laughed aloud when she saw that last part with the sly smile. Lucas hasn't been back at Princeton Plainsboro since last year. He would always pick her up at her place if they were going out. Picking her up at the hospital was a good idea, except she didn't want House to see him just yet, or know what they were up to. Cuddy text him back, telling him that. It would be easier if he picked her up at home. Plus, she had her car at the hospital. If it remained here after hours without her at the hospital, it might raise some suspicions. Keeping her friendship with Lucas in the dark was what she wanted right now.

'Ok babe, you got it. Pick you up at six?'

Cuddy waited to respond and called her sitter to see if she could stay a few more hours. When she said she could, Cuddy text Lucas back and gave him the green light. She felt so fortunate she met someone like him. He was so understanding.

As soon as she sent the message back, House walked into her office with a small scowl on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked as she set her phone down.

"No reason," she said, sitting back into her chair and crossing her legs. "What do you want?"

"Why are you glowing?"

"House, what do you want?" Her smile disappeared and her administrative tone came back.

"Who is he?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Who?"

"I don't know, whoever the idiot is that brought that ridiculous smile to your face and added redness to your cheeks."

House never lost his dry sense of humor. He was still the same sarcastic ass that he was before Mayfield, only now he's become a bit more persistent in finding out who Cuddy has behind the curtain. This wasn't the first time he caught her smiling randomly.

"I ended up closing a deal, if you must know. A benefactor agreed to give the hospital five million dollars to buy some new equipment."

House narrowed his eyes. "That would make you smile, not glow. And they wouldn't call you over the phone, or in this case, text you, to close the deal. They would come in here and sign paperwork."

"They just left," Cuddy said, knowing he was closing in around her.

"You've had smiles on your face for the past month I've been back here. Either your benefactors and donors are extremely generous, or you're hiding something from me. Since no one is that generous with throwing money away, then yeah, you definitely are hiding something from me."

Cuddy's face grew serious. "I am not. Is it so wrong for me to smile?"

"Yes."

"Things are going well for me, I have a reason to be smiling. You, on the other hand, better have a reason for standing in front of me. What do you want?"

"Uh uh, you're not evading the conversation that easily, Cuddy. Tell me who he is…or I start to snoop," he said, limping up to her desk.

Cuddy remembered the last time she had a date, which was a very long time ago, Don something. She couldn't even remember his last name because it's been so long. She's not sure she remembers what he looks like. Two and a half years she went without dating, and two and a half years before that was her last date with John Kelley at a hospital fundraiser. Five years wasted. Gone. She refused to let House ruin a possible chance of a successful relationship. Him knowing Lucas didn't help either.

"You can snoop all you want, you're not going to find anything."

"Yeah? We'll see about that."

He quickly reached across her desk and snatched up her phone quicker than she could take it away.

"House! Give it back!"

She stood up and rounded her desk just as he flipped it open and checked her text messages.

"You have no right to look into my messages!" She tried in vain to reach up and grab the phone as he held it high above his head.

"L? Who the hell is L?" he asked, reading one of her text messages. "And why is he asking you to sit under the stars with him?"

Cuddy remembered that she didn't save Lucas into her address book and that was a relief. Still, she tried to grab her phone back by tugging on his shirtsleeve. Anger washed over her as she suddenly felt invaded.

"None of your business! Now give me back my phone or you're fired!" she squeaked.

House ignored her and went onto the message before that. He stiffened up his arm tighter so Cuddy couldn't pull it down. Cuddy was tempted to jump up and snatch it from him.

"Stakeout? I'm sure he means the movie. You're not smart enough to date smart guys."

"House!" she cried, starting to become stressed out after all the failed attempts to get her phone back from him. Finally, she jumped up higher and knocked it out of his hand. When it fell to the floor, she recovered it quickly and shot him an evil glare. "Get out of my office."

"Who's L and why is he going on a stakeout?" he asked, not moving.

"You had no right to look into my phone, so I have every right to refuse to answer that question. Get the hell out."

House still didn't move.

"And if you come anywhere near me tonight, or if you follow me, I swear to god I'll fire you for good and you won't ever be back here, do you understand me? You're not going to ruin this for me," she said, shooting him a death glare.

House's face loosened and fell sad. She wasn't going to tell him who L was, so he knew he had to find out elsewhere. Someone at this hospital must know. This place was a gossip chamber after all.

He turned around and left without another word.

-------------------------

"Who is Cuddy dating?" House asked immediately upon entering Wilson's office.

He had a patient in there, but House didn't care. He entered anyway, awaiting an answer.

"House, I'm with a patient," Wilson said matter-of-factly.

House glanced to Wilson's patient. "Are you dying in the next five minutes?"

"No—"

"Then you can wait. There are more pressing matters at hand."

Wilson sighed and excused House's behavior to his patient. House didn't seem to notice. He just wanted his answer.

"I have no idea who Cuddy's dating, okay? I didn't even know she was. If she is, good for her. She deserves some fun in her life. Now if you don't mind—"

"Who is Cuddy dating?" House repeated with a much firmer tone.

"I don't know. You've got a problem, House."

"You always know."

"No, I don't. Leave. We can discuss this at lunch."

That seemed to satisfy House. He left right after that. However, he didn't go far. He waited outside Wilson's office until the patient left. He was determined to get some answers and he knew Wilson knew something. Even though Cuddy wouldn't tell Wilson anything about her private life, because she knew he would tell House, House had a feeling he knew something anyway, whether he heard it on accident, or she told him.

Wilson's patient left ten minutes later. House entered immediately following the patient's exit. Wilson sighed heavily.

"You're quickly starting to get on my nerves."

"Deal with it." House sat in the chair the patient was recently occupying.

"Cuddy isn't dating anyone." Wilson never looked up from his charts as he scribbled some information down.

"Liar."

"Whatever, House." He tossed the chart aside and grabbed another one.

House lifted up his cane and slammed it over the chart without getting up.

"What the hell!" Wilson said, moving his hand quickly as it was almost a victim of being assaulted.

"Answer me. I'm not playing around."

"Yes, I can see that. Either am I. Right now, I wish I could tell you she's dating someone just so you'll get out of my office. If you want to bother someone about this, bother Cuddy."

"Already did that. I read her text messages. Someone named L is texting her about some hot stakeout tonight under the stars or whatever the hell."

"L, as in the name Elle?"

"No, L, as in the letter L, like the letter to a first or last name. It's driving me up a wall."

"Why? It's not like you're dating Cuddy. Did you really think she's going to wait around for you forever?"

"I don't want to be with her, but I don't want anyone else to be with her either."

"You want to be with her, you're just too chicken to ask her out."

"Chicken? Who says that above the age of fifteen?"

"Call it what you want. You're afraid and your hesitancy has cost you dearly."

"So Cuddy is dating someone?"

Wilson sighed. "I don't know. Can you remove your cane so I can get to work? Not all of us have lost their medical licenses."

House got up and left, gaining nothing.

----------------------

**So what do you think? Should I go on? I'm not sure if this will turn into a Huddy or not, it depends on what you guys say. Right now, it's strictly Luddy under the stars. Lucas is just soooo cute. I feel like I'm fourteen again and having a crush on a boy at school. So yeah, Huddy or Luddy? Bring on the opinions! Review! :D**


	2. Stakeout

**Thanks everyone for the great feedback on the last chapter. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it so far! Also, thanks for your opinions about the outcome. I really like the idea of those who said for this to be a Luddy at first, but turn into a Huddy later on, that way we get the best of both worlds, but we'll see where things go. **

**Enjoy :)**

----------------

Cuddy awaited the arrival of Lucas. He was always so punctual. When six o'clock rolled around, she knew he would be here. And he was. The second the time hit six, he was parked outside, waiting for her. Dressed comfortably in jeans and a slouchy t, she met up with him.

"Hi," she said, sliding into the car and reaching over to peck him on the lips. They've kissed casually, but that's about it so far.

He handed her a yellow rose. That was his trademark with her. They were still in the friendship stage, which is what the yellow rose symbolized. Cuddy wasn't sure if he knew that or not. Maybe he just liked the color yellow. Either way, the gesture was sweet and she accepted it.

"Ready for a fun night of staying up all night and staking out some cheating bastard?" he asked, driving away.

"Not all night, Lucas. I have to be home by midnight."

Lucas pouted. "Midnight? Aww come on, you can do better than that. What if the cheating husband decides to come over for a romp in the sack? I'm going to miss it because I had to bring you back."

Cuddy smiled sympathetically. "I have work tomorrow and my sitter has to be back at my house for seven." She rubbed his shoulder. "Sowwy."

"You better make it up to me," he said, glancing at her at the corner of his eye.

Cuddy smiled, relaxing into the seat. "How so?"

"Oh I'll think of something, and when I do, you better comply."

"Yes, sir," she said, not losing her smile.

They chatted all the way to the site, which wasn't too far away. It was actually in a trailer park and Lucas ended up renting a trailer across the lot that had perfect access to the windows across the way. He and Cuddy stepped into the roomy two-bedroom trailer that was polluted with camera equipment and boxes of photos.

"I'm extremely passionate about my new case," he said, reading her mind when he saw her frowning at the mess.

"I wasn't going to say anything," she said, sitting down at the booth-like table.

"But that doesn't mean you weren't thinking it," he accused playfully.

"Yes, I was thinking it," she admitted.

"I'm starving, let's order out. It'll be a good cover so when the cheating guy does come back, he won't suspect anything."

"You think he suspects something?" she asked as he extracted his cell phone from his pocket.

"No. Well, at least I hope not. If the next time I see you I have two black eyes, a broken nose, and missing front teeth, you'll know I was pummeled into the ground."

Cuddy grinned. He always sounded like he was joking around. He had a great sense of humor and made her smile, even if he was talking about something like this.

"What do you want for dinner? I have about a million delivery numbers in my phone for just about any place you can think of."

Lucas ended up ordering Chinese for them. Cuddy didn't eat it a lot, but when she did, she was a noodles and chicken fingers kind of woman. Lucas got that for her, and just about everything off the menu for himself. Cuddy tried her hardest not to frown and laugh at him as he listed everything from memory, one after the other.

After he was through, he closed his phone with a successful sigh. "One hour."

"Do you realize you just ordered food for about ten people?"

"Yes. I know I'll never be able to eat it all."

"Then why did you order all that?"

"The sight of you suddenly made me hungry."

Cuddy laughed. "Okay, that might've worked back in the 80's, but nowadays, that's just far too cheesy."

His mouth dropped. "Well you didn't have to say it like that, buzz kill. Oh, speaking of buzz, this thing has a terrific liquor cabinet. What's your favorite martini?"

"Shouldn't you be watching for the husband?"

He shrugged. "I always know when he's coming home. His mistress yells at him and her voice wakes up the entire neighborhood. She fits the definition of "trailer park trash redneck" very well. So does he. The only reason I put up with it is because his wife pays me very well. And she's very hot. Now, about that martini…"

She shook her head. "I shouldn't drink if I have to go into work the next day."

"Oh come on, Lisa, live dangerously. You're too guarded."

"And for good reason!" she said, watching him with her eyes as he bent down to a cabinet and pulled out a half-full bottle of vodka.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Of course I'm not—"

"Then you can have just one martini. It won't kill you."

Cuddy smiled again. He was so persuasive. It must be those gorgeous blue eyes that allowed her to always give in. "Okay, fine. If you have ingredients for an apple martini, I'm in."

He flashed her smile of his own. "You got it."

Lucas even had the fancy martini glasses in the cabinet. He mixed the three ingredients together in a mixing glass, added ice, and stirred. Cuddy watched him in amazement. He did this so well.

"You should be a bartender," she said.

"I was after I graduated college. I lived in France with my grandmother and was a bartender there for some time." He filled a glass and topped it off with a green apple slice. "Martinis are my specialty, mainly because they're so easy and fun to make. I was also good in chemistry in high school."

"I see that," she said, accepting the drink.

He watched her sip it, waiting for a reaction. Cuddy's had apple martinis before. It's all she really drank, but there was something different about this one. It tasted much richer and more delicious.

"Like it?" he prompted.

"I love it! Did you put something extra in here?"

He waved a finger back and forth. "That is a bartending secret that I can't share."

Cuddy took another sip, trying to figure it out for herself. All the regular ingredients were in there at the proper measurements, so what was different?

"You won't figure it out," he teased, sitting across from her after making himself one as well, only his was an Aztec Gold, mixed in under twenty seconds.

Cuddy had taken sip after sip and finished it quickly just to figure out what was different about it.

"Let me try yours," she said, holding out her hand.

"Only if you promise to take only one sip and not chug the thing like you did to yours."

Cuddy promised and took the Aztec Gold into her hand. She's never had one of these before, but wanted to see if she tasted anything similar in his that she did in hers.

She didn't taste it.

"Satisfied? I told you that you're not going to find it," he said, taking his drink back.

"Oh you're killing me right now," she said and then hopped up out of her seat to grab the mixing glass the rest of her apple martini was in. There was enough for one more glass. She filled it up and sipped it religiously.

"Take it easy," Lucas said with a chuckle. "Having you drunk on our first time just doesn't seem fair to you."

"Seriously, you have to tell me what you put in here or I will never sleep with you. Ever."

"Now that's really not fair."

"Either is keeping me guessing."

Lucas paused but then held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, you got me, but it must stay between us."

Cuddy stopped sipping for a moment and nodded. "Promise."

"I added a special type of vermouth into your drink. It's a kind that's only bought in France. I learned about it when I was over there."

"But apple martinis aren't supposed to contain vermouth."

He held up a finger. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong. When martinis were starting to be made with vodka instead of gin, vermouth also snuck its way in there. You don't have to add it to everything, but this type from France allows the martinis to have a touch of sweetness to it."

Cuddy's eyes lit up. "Yes! It's sweeter, kind of like you added a speckle of sugar to it."

Lucas smiled. "There, you know my secret. I set up a tent with a skylight outside earlier. Can we go sleep together now?"

Cuddy rested her elbows on the table. "Are you afraid our food will get cold?" she asked in a purr.

He shook his head. "Nope. Half of mine is going in the fridge anyway. Plus, we still have forty-five minutes to kill before it's delivered. What do you say?"

Lucas was joking. He would never pressure Cuddy into sleeping with him. The fact that he could joke about it made this whole getting to know one another process so much easier. It showed that he wasn't uncomfortable with the fact.

"Sure, let's go. I'll get the lube, you get the toys."

He laughed at that last part. "You seriously into that?"

"What? Toys?" She shrugged. "Sure, why not? It's how I've gotten myself off for the past five years of no male contact."

His eyes widened. He was almost speechless at that. "Five years?" he managed to squeak out.

Cuddy burst out in laughter at the look on his face.

"Surely you're just pulling my chain."

"I'm pulling no chains." She went to take another sip of her martini, but Lucas reached out to grab it.

"I think you've had enough." He now understood why she shouldn't drink a lot.

Cuddy stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

Just then, a loud bang occurred from across the street, catching Lucas's attention right away. After he shot up and shut the lights off, Cuddy reached for her martini, as well as his. It wasn't completely dark. There was a lamp on in the corner near the stove, lit enough to see the surroundings.

Forgetting about the martinis temporarily, Cuddy became interested on who Lucas was spying on when someone kept yelling.

"Who's that?" she asked, kneeling down beside him as he peered out the window with his camera.

"I haven't got the slightest clue."

He let Cuddy take a peek through the lens while he pulled out some binoculars from under a heap of pictures to look through those. There were two guys instead of one.

"The taller one is the only one I was expecting. I have no idea who this guy in the suit is."

"Whoever it is, he's getting yelled at pretty severely."

Lucas chuckled. "Yes, that he is."

The mistress here was no Miss America, that's for sure. She was a tacky dishwater blonde, slightly overweight, and wearing tight black clothing that showed off her midriffs. Cuddy's brows raised. No wonder the man's wife was curious. But who was this other guy? Cuddy found herself getting into this, wondering what was going to happen next.

She kept herself busy in Lucas' work that they barely noticed the hour flying by. They were too busy watching these people argue. They did most of their arguing outside so Lucas got everything on film.

"I'm surprised someone hasn't called the cops on these guys yet."

"Don't jinx it," he said.

Just then, a car pulled up into Lucas' driveway beside the car. It was the delivery guy. Lucas took care of everything while Cuddy watched the action across the street, wondering if the mistress would be hitting someone anytime soon. They were really going at it with accusations of sorts and other random crap.

"Food's here," he said when Cuddy didn't budge from her spot.

The smell of Chinese food filled the air, making Cuddy's empty stomach growl, but yet she still wouldn't move.

"Later," she said, fixated on the camera and even started taking a few pictures.

"Lisa, the camera I have set up is recording everything and the microphones are picking up sounds outside. You don't have to be there for any reason, other than the fact you're nosey."

Cuddy's mouth dropped. "Me nosey? Look what you do for a living," she said, standing.

"That's for a living. You're just there to be there. Now come over here and let's talk about something more interesting."

"But what if you miss something?"

"What am I going to miss? A bunch of screaming and yelling from some white trash? Besides, at this time, they're about ready to go in and mess around, so it's dinner time for me."

Cuddy smiled and sat down at the booth.

"How did my martini get to your side?"

Blushing, Cuddy slid it back over to him and apologized.

"You can have it if you want, but don't blame me when you become drunk off your rocker."

"You'll know when I'm drunk," she said, willing herself to refuse the martini.

"How will I know if you're drunk?" he asked, giving her the order of lo mein, egg roll, and chicken fingers. It wasn't much. Cuddy didn't like to eat too much of this type of food. She took two chicken fingers and gave the rest to Lucas, who officially had enough food to feed an army.

"Trust me, you'll know. I giggle, I'm a flirt, and I'll try to jump you."

Using no words, Lucas casually slid his martini back over to her. Cuddy laughed.

"I'm kidding. My mood fluctuates. Sometimes I'll be happy, sometimes I'll cry, depending if what made me drink in the first place is sad…"

"I bet House makes you drink a lot," he said suddenly, sitting at the table.

Cuddy became motionless. "Why would you say that?"

"I know how he can be towards you. Some of the things that come out of his mouth are hurtful. You take it to heart because you like him and find yourself at home, emptying a bottle of vodka that same night."

Cuddy's mouth dropped.

"That's why you didn't want to drink with me. You wanted to go home and deal with it alone."

"That's not true. And how do you know that's what I do?" she asked, suddenly feeling invaded.

"Finding out about people is my job, whether they consent to it or not."

Suddenly, Cuddy didn't feel so hungry. She set her chopsticks down. "I think you should take me home."

"No, no, wait, Lisa, I'm sorry," he said, as she slid out of the booth. "That' was rude of me."

"I should've denied you the second you started digging through my desk."

"But you didn't. Know why? You liked it that someone wanted to know about you." He slid out and stood up as well. "You like that someone took an interest in you."

"I prefer to be asked out and telling the person about me, rather than him snooping around and finding out things on his own," she said dryly.

"I told you why I did it that way. But that's not really what's bothering you. You got angry when I mentioned House. Why?"

"Shouldn't you know? You seem to know everything else."

"Come on, don't be mean. I care about you a lot, I'm worried."

"It's not because of House; it's because you assumed I drink because of him. For your information, I haven't picked up a bottle of liquor in months. House annoys me every single day and yet," she held up her hands, "no drinks."

Lucas sighed. Somehow he had a feeling that he was about to have some heavy competition with House. Cuddy wasn't a compulsive drinker, but she discovered recently that alcohol blocks out emotional pain receptors to the brain and nearly washes them away temporarily. He did know she picked up the bottle every now and then and knew it was because of House. She first started when he yelled out they had sex on the hospital balcony and going up as far as the other day when House said he was leaving the hospital for good. So maybe it's not so much as what House says to her that gets her to drink, it's what he does that also has an effect on her. Lucas knew too much for his own good. Being around her a lot also helped him to discover this. He wasn't peeping in on her or watching her without her knowledge. It wasn't hard for a man of his stature to put two and two together.

"You grabbed my Aztec Gold, Lisa," he said, tone on the sympathetic side.

"Because I wanted to taste the difference!"

"No, this was after that. When I was at the window. What made you grab it?"

Cuddy said nothing. She didn't know what to say.

"And then you got upset when I confronted you just now." Lucas carefully reached his hand out and took hers. "I'm not trying to judge you, I'm just saying be careful."

A faint smile came to Cuddy's face. "I know what you're trying to say, and I thank you. It means a lot to me that you'd be concerned, but I also know this is about House. You think that's where I developed this little drinking trick to forget about my problems. Maybe I drink to forget about him, not forget about what he says to ruin my day. And it's not really a problem! Believe me, I can take it or leave it. I'm not out scouring the town for different places to drink and having keg parties with the high school dropouts."

Lucas laughed quietly. "I know. You're a lot smarter than that." He reached his hand up to cup her cheek. "I'm sorry this night had to end so suddenly."

Cuddy wasn't mad at him. In fact, the more he put his hands on her, the more she liked him. She was looking for a distraction from House. She figured the only reason she was letting every little thing get to her about House is because she was in love with him. It was a one-sided love that was going nowhere. He would never be mature enough to handle a relationship with her and it would end up blowing up in the end if they did try to have one.

Lucas wasn't just a distraction; he was someone she could potentially see herself with. He was sweet, kind, and knew what he wanted. He also wasn't afraid to tell her what he wanted out of her. He would never jerk her around as House would. Maybe for once in her life, she had a chance to be happy, a chance for a normal relationship that didn't involve waiting for someone to come around. She was patient long enough waiting for House to come along.

"Who says it has to end?" she asked, going in for a kiss.

He held her back.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"It's just a kiss," she said with a smile.

"Maybe to the outside looking in, but to you—"

"Oh just stop analyzing for once and kiss me."

Lucas granted her wish and kissed her. It wasn't like the past tiny smooches here and there. Cuddy took over. She needed it. She needed to forget about House. Her intense need to rid him from her mind caused the kiss to be so full of passion and want that Lucas knew it wasn't him she was discovering; it was House she was trying to rid. He would help her with that. He kissed her deeply, causing her to let out a moan. Their tongues fought for dominance over the other. They were kissing for all the wrong reasons, but Cuddy had never felt something more deep and sensual in her life. When she opened her eyes again, it wasn't House she saw, but Lucas, gazing back at her with care and devotion in his eyes.

She was able to go home that night feeling renewed, even if the reason they kissed initially wasn't because of their attraction for one another. In the end, it was pleasurable to both parties and turned into something they both could enjoy.

When he dropped her off at home, they kissed once again. That kiss was all for Lucas. Cuddy knew she was just about in love.

-----------------

**No, Cuddy will NOT have a drinking problem in this story. That's not where this is leading. I just threw that in there because I thought it was interesting. I doubt they'll even be touching alcohol again, so don't worry! Thanks for reading! Next chapter has House getting involved :)**


	3. Unyielding

**Thanks for the feedback everyone! **

**I'm thinking this might turn into a Huddy.**

**Either way, it'll be a fun ride for all of them :)**

**Enjoy :)**

-----------------

House ran into Wilson in the cafeteria the next morning just as he was about to order food.

"Morning," he said as House limped over to him and then ordered an egg white omelet with wheat toast.

"Huh. Somehow I feel like this is déjà vu," House said. "Why are you getting it this time? And you still didn't order the bacon."

"Because this isn't for me this time."

"Who could you possibly know that likes egg white—It's for Cuddy, isn't it?"

"Yes," he said.

"Why are you getting Cuddy food? Oh god she's not pregnant, is she?"

"No. What made you say that?"

"Then why?" he pressed on.

"I thought it would be nice to do something for her." He retrieved the plate with thanks. "She deserves it."

"Did she do something to deserve to have something nice done for her?" House asked, following him closely.

"She's very busy and asked me as a favor," he said, picking up a cranberry juice and a fruit cup from the bin and then paying for it.

House was silent for a moment. Usually that wasn't a good sign. It meant he was thinking.

"You cut a deal with her, didn't you?"

Wilson frowned. "What deal could I have—"

"You're curious to know who her new boy toy is, so you're doing favors for her with the hopes that she'll tell you."

Wilson chuckled. "That's absurd. Only you would do it for that reason. Seriously, this is just a friendly gesture because I happened to be at the right place at the right time. I had some files that I had to take to her this morning to be signed off and she asked me."

"Cuddy wouldn't just flat out ask you to bring her breakfast, Wilson."

Wilson shrugged. "Maybe she is pregnant. She's seeing someone after all. Speaking of, did you spy last night?"

"No. I forgot all about it."

"Yeah, right, that's like you saying that you forgot to go to the biggest monster truck rally the world has ever seen and you had ring side seats. You did follow them, didn't you?"

"Nope," he repeated. "I was a good little boy last night."

Wilson looked at him doubtfully.

"I swear!" House said. "If I spied on her, don't you think I would know who it was she was out with?"

Wilson hummed. "Good point."

"But not that I would tell you. Your big mouth would tell her I knew."

Suddenly, Wilson wasn't so sure. "So…you did follow them."

"No! Jeez."

"Why didn't you?"

"I forgot. It happens."

"Not with you it doesn't."

They both entered Cuddy's office. House was immediately puzzled by the smile on Cuddy's face. She wasn't just smiling; she was beaming. She had a different color to her cheeks as well. They were almost somewhat rosy and glowing. She shouldn't be smiling. She had stacks of charts piled to the ceiling and more waiting in the hall. She had enough work on charts alone to keep her in that chair for a week straight, but yet, she was as happy as could be.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Thank you, James," she said, retrieving her breakfast while looking at House. "Go away."

House didn't move. He didn't like that smile on her face. He knew it was because of whomever she went out with last night. She wouldn't have any other reason to grin like a fool at work.

House took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, what if L isn't a person's real name. What if it was the first letter to a nickname, like Lover boy, or Loser." His eyes were set on Wilson. "It all fits. Why else would you bring her breakfast?"

Wilson's eyes widened. "You think I'm—"

"That's ridiculous," Cuddy said, twisting the top off her bottled cranberry juice.

"Damn right it is!" Wilson said.

"Then why are you getting so defensive if it's not true."

"Because it's not true!"

"You don't have to sound so angry," Cuddy said to Wilson who was making it sound like an insult if it really was him that was dating her.

"No, maybe not," House said, still thinking. "You may be good, Wilson, but not good enough to make women glow. But you do know something."

"He doesn't know anything," Cuddy said. "House, get out."

"Why aren't you telling him to get out, too?"

"Because I'm not ready to send him out yet. You, however, I'm done with."

"Did that have a double meaning?" House asked, pensive.

"Yes, now get out," she said for the millionth time. "Go work on the case your team has or work in the clinic; I don't care which, just as long as it's not in my office."

House still didn't move.

Wilson sighed. "We're talking about admitting a three year old child into the cancer ward, happy?"

"Ecstatic," House said sarcastically.

He left after that, knowing that's not what they were talking about. Wilson didn't open his mouth again until both doors were shut and House was gone. He sat in one of the two chairs that occupied the area in front of Cuddy's desk.

"You have to tell him," he said. "Otherwise, he's going to turn it into this giant puzzle that he just has to solve, or else he won't be able to sleep at night."

Cuddy dropped the fork and folded her hands. "James, I came to you in confidence because I needed advice. I didn't tell you so you could blab to House, or make me feel the need to tell House my business. There's nothing between him and me and there never will be. I'm tired of waiting around for him to approach me."

"You know he can't make that decision! He's a child; he's not going to take the initiative by opening up to you first."

"I also didn't tell you so you can try to get me with House. I'm very happy with…who I'm seeing."

Cuddy didn't tell Wilson she was seeing Lucas. She just admitted to being in a relationship with someone. He had no idea who. It was starting to bother him as much as it was bothering House.

He sighed. "You don't trust me, do you?"

Cuddy laughed quietly. "James, you're one of the few people I do trust."

"Then tell me who you're dating."

She laughed louder. "You kidding me? You not knowing who it is makes it easier on me. I would trust you with the information if it wasn't for House being involved. He would pressure you to death for you to spill your guts and you know it. You'll have no choice but to tell him. We both know it's for the better that he remain unnamed. Besides, I don't know why it matters to you both so much," she added, reaching for her fruit cup.

"Me, I'm just curious. House…he likes you."

"I know he does and I like him, but—"

"Whoa." Wilson held his hands up. "You agree to liking him?"

Cuddy sighed. "Yes, James, I like House. I like him a lot, mostly because of whatever events in the past that thrust us together to be that way. But like I said, I'm tired of waiting for him to open up to me. I'm with someone now who isn't afraid to tell me what he feels."

"Okay, so tell me what you need advice on. You seem to be pretty well versed with what you want out of this relationship. What more could you want?"

"I know what I want, but what does he want? I've gone so long without dating that I'm forgetting all the rules."

"Have you kissed him?"

Cuddy shrugged slowly. "Well…yeah, of course."

"Did you…sleep with him…yet?" He felt slightly odd talking to Cuddy this way.

Cuddy chuckled at his hesitancy. "No, not yet. We've only been seeing each other for three months. I thought I might've been in love with him, but that was me being naïve during a passionate kiss."

Passionate kiss? Wilson's never heard her use that term before. He looked around to be sure it was Cuddy's office he was sitting in and Cuddy was the one in front of him.

"Uh…you know, I don't think I'm the one you should be asking for advice. I've had three failed marriages probably all on my part, and—"

"James," she said softly. "Please. I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't trust you. I'm severely risking it all knowing your best friend is House."

Wilson sighed. Cuddy really sounded desperate. "Okay, I'll try. What is it that you need?"

"What does he want when he takes you out to…his place, mixes up martinis, and orders takeout?"

Wilson sat back in the chair pensively. "Umm…it means that…you two are friends, he's starting out slow, but with the possibility that he wants more."

Cuddy couldn't have thought of that herself?

"But then before he drops me off at home…he kisses me…you know…in that way…for the first time. Does that mean he wants to move on to the next stage or…what does he want?"

"Lisa, the kiss you're describing to me sounds like he's ready. Has he joked around about sex or anything?"

Cuddy chuckled. "All the time, but I thought it was just a joke. Does he really want to do it already?"

"It's been three months. Most people have sex on their first date these days."

"Yeah well it's proof that their relationship's going to based on nothing but sex, not commitment. I don't want that with Lu—with him." Cuddy was feeling so comfortable talking to Wilson that she almost spilled her guts on Lucas. "I want an actual relationship," she added quickly, trying to evade Wilson bringing up the slip.

"Lu…? Oh no, Lisa, please tell me you're not seeing that private investigator that House had following me around last year."

Cuddy's eyes widened. "No, of course I'm not! He was a pest in so many ways," she lied.

"Oh okay, good." Wilson believed her. "Well then if a relationship is what you want, it's three months into it, give it a try."

Cuddy's face scrunched up. "That's it?"

He shrugged. "What else do you want me to say?"

"How about 'no, because that's the only thing men are good for and if you have sex with him, your relationship is over.'"

"No, because that's the only thing—"

"Stop," Cuddy said.

"Lisa, if that's what you want, go for it." He stood. "But to be honest, I think you just told me in particular all this and asked for advice so House would know. You know I'm about to walk out of here and he'll browbeat me into telling him whatever I know."

Cuddy looked doubtful. "You think I told you this just so you and House could have something to gossip about? If I wanted him to know my business, I would've allowed him to stay in here, or I would've told you the name of my boyfriend because I wanted House to know."

"Cuddy, you know how to handle a man like it's second nature, regardless of if you haven't been on a date in years. It's not something that vanishes with age."

"So what are you saying? That I did this so House would be informed indiscreetly about what's going on in my life?"

Wilson nodded. "Yes, I think so. You want House to be jealous so he'll be forced into making the first move on you."

Cuddy smiled sympathetically. "You're wrong. I'm very happy with who I'm seeing. Last night when he kissed me…I felt a twinge of love for him that I haven't felt with anyone for a long time, if at all. That's why I needed your advice, but I can clearly see where this is heading."

"Cuddy, I'm sorry, but I've seen both sides now, and House may not say it in so many words, but he cares about you. Did you know that he went to your house last year two nights after you kissed with every attempt to ask you out, but he didn't go through with it? He stood on your sidewalk and looked into the window at you, but that was it."

Cuddy didn't know about that. "Really?"

"Yes, really. That's as far as House will go. You have to meet him the rest of the way. And don't tell me you're not into him because we both know that's a lie. Relationships involve both sides, not just one. At least House attempted to make it happen. That's more than you've done."

Cuddy's mouth dropped. "As if it's any of your business, I've done my share!"

"What? I've never seen anything from your end. You just come in every day, go straight to your office, and when he comes to bother you, you kick him out."

"Yes, shame on me for wanting to get work done and have him not bother me."

Wilson held up his hand. "The point is— you need to tell him how you feel. You can't keep hoping that he'll come to you, because he won't. He'll keep his feelings inside, even on his deathbed with you holding his hand as he dies. Don't let it wait that long, Lisa. You'll hate yourself when the time comes."

Cuddy shook her head. "I can't. I can't anymore. I found someone else."

Wilson paused, followed by a sigh. "Do what you know is right."

He left after that, probably to go tell House what just happened.

Cuddy found her appetite gone now. Did House really go to her place last year, attempting to ask her out, or did Wilson just say that? Why hasn't she ever known about it if it were true? Cuddy sighed and slapped her hand over her face. For someone who hardly dates, she's having more issues than people who date frequently.

-----------------------

House was in Wilson's office when he arrived back there. Wilson expected that, he shouldn't be surprised.

"Go away," he said.

"Did Cuddy spill on who her mystery man was? I assume this wasn't chatter about admitting some kid into the cancer ward."

"No, but I spilt that you love her," he said, trying to hurry this along.

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Because it's true and if you don't go all the way, she's going to fall in love with Lu."

"Lu? As in Lou?"

"No, as in the letters L and U."

"Is that a first initial and last initial?"

Wilson waved his hand to usher House out of there. "I already said too much. Go bug your team for info on the guy. I've officially retired from your antics. Go away."

House smirked. "You know who he is, don't you?"

"No," he said.

"Yes, you do. If you don't tell me, I'm going to go tell Cuddy that I know."

Wilson picked up a pen and started to get to work. "Do what you have to. Goodbye."

House left after that to head next door.

"A million bucks to the first person to tell me who L.U. is and where do I find him."

"L.U.?" Chase questioned with a frown.

"Who's that?" Cameron asked.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have to ask you who he was," he said in his best 'duh' tone.

"Where did you hear it?" Foreman asked.

"It's Cuddy's new lover wonder boy, only I don't know who it is."

The three looked flabbergasted. "Wow, that's a new one. Surprised you haven't followed them yet. Cuddy had a date with him last night."

"No kidding, dark one," he snapped at Foreman.

"Why didn't you follow her?" Cameron asked.

"Oh so suddenly it's good to follow your boss on a date?" he asked.

"It might just solve your issues and allow us to get back to the differential without you bothering us."

"I figured that you guys could at least be a LITTLE bit of help, but I guess not."

He walked towards the door.

"Where you going?" Cameron asked.

"Someone has to know who L.U. is."

He wasn't going to let this down.


	4. Easier Said Than Done

**Thanks everyone for the great feedback! I very much appreciate it, as well as all your ideas and suggestions :)**

**To answer some questions: 1, yes, Lucas and Cuddy will sleep together, I just don't know when. I don't think I'll write their smut, just write it as an assumption that something happened. 2, this will result in a Huddy somewhere down the road, because majority is ruling Huddy. But since this story is both Luddy and Huddy, we all win! And to PDubou, I really like the idea of Lydia coming back so Cuddy's jealous too. Thanks!**

**Thanks to joraco14, jaybe61, and bolis86 for the additional compliments on my writing :) **

**Enjoy :)**

-----------------

House bothered people all day, asking for L.U. No one seemed to know who he was. At least House was able to rule out the fact that Cuddy wasn't dating anyone from the hospital. That helped a little. Feeling spent from the little workout from going every which way to ask people if they've heard of L.U., he sat in his chair in his office, put his feet up, and prepared to take a nap.

He must've dozed off, because the next thing he knew, Cuddy was there, kicking his footstool to wake him.

"What the hell?" he muttered, coming back to the real world.

"I know what you're doing," she said sternly. "Knock it off."

"Knock what off? I was trying to take a nap, is that so wrong?"

"You're asking people about my boyfriend and when you ask that many people, chances are it'll come back to me that you're doing it. Hound me at work all you want, but stay out of my personal life, House."

"Okay so now that we're at work, can I hound you about L.U. so I don't have to keep looking?"

"No. I said stay out of my personal life."

"Right, but I'm asking you at work. You said I can hound you all I want."

"I believe there was a BUT added onto that sentence, House. My boyfriend is part of my personal life and no I won't talk about him to you. I'm gathering that you didn't follow us last night. Thank you."

"If you don't tell me who he is, I will follow you tonight. That is a promise."

"Why does it matter so much to you?"

"The guy's a loser."

"You don't even know him!"

"I don't have to know him."

"What, so the only people I attract are losers?"

"I wouldn't say attract; just date."

"You're an ass."

"And you're evading. Why?"

"I don't want you knowing my personal life! It's normal to not want that."

"What you don't want is him." House stood. "You want me."

Cuddy laughed. "Yeah, maybe in your dreams. Go back to sleep and continue it."

House narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't dreaming about you. I only dream about women with the perfect bodies, like Zero Suit Samus."

Cuddy chuckled. "Right. You call my boyfriend a loser, but yet you dream about blond video game characters."

House's eyes raised with amusement. "The fact that you knew Samus was a video game character makes you even hotter than her. Wanna get some lunch?"

"No," she said simply. "Don't bother us, House. I mean it."

She left without another word.

---------------------

"House is so close to finding out," Cuddy said to Lucas on the phone an hour later when he called to confirm dinner plans tonight.

"Why are you so worried?" he asked. "He's going to find out eventually."

"I just figure him not knowing now is good for the both of us. We'll be able to keep some of our sanity."

"Just tell him not to bother you."

"Oh believe me, it's easier said than done. One of my employees with a very big mouth told House that I almost slipped saying your name, letting the letters L.U. pass through."

"L.U.? Hmm. Maybe you threw him off with thinking they're first and last initials."

"Wishful thinking. He'll find out."

"He'll find out anyway. I want to pick you up at work tonight."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Come on, Lisa, how much longer do we have to do this sneaking around thing? It's not very becoming of you."

Cuddy laughed quietly as a grin came to her face. "It's actually kind of fun. Makes me feel like a kid again." She leaned back into her chair and swiveled slowly back and forth.

"I agree, but don't you want to show off your boyfriend?" he asked with a tone that made it sound like he was created with the finest pieces of Midas gold.

Cuddy could actually see him flexing his muscles over the phone with a smug look on his face. That prompted her to continue to laugh.

"Of course I want to," she answered playfully, cheeks blushing.

"Then what time should I pick you up?"

"My car's in the parking lot."

"No excuses, Lisa, no excuses."

"It's not an excuse, Lucas. I kind of need my car, you know."

He sighed dramatically. "Okay, okay, you win, you can show me off some other time. So this is what I want you to do instead. I want you to go home and get dressed into something nice because tonight I am taking you out on the best date you've ever been on."

Cuddy's smile grew wider. "Yeah? Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"It's not another stakeout is it?"

"Nope. It's my night off and I made plans for us."

"Tell me," she whined, followed by a pout.

"Lips are sealed. I'll pick you up at six sharp."

"Can't wait."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Cuddy felt giddy. Lucas was so much fun and so full of surprises at the same time. She had never been taken out to a stakeout on a date before. She really enjoyed that, acting like a private investigator or a spy. Not that she would move to making a career change suddenly, but it was still fun nonetheless.

They've been out to restaurants a few times, diners, hole in the wall places, things like that, but nothing fancy. She assumed that's what he would be doing with her tonight. Maybe after that, he would take her to a movie.

Cuddy never lost her smile as she let her imagination run wild. Lucas was so sweet, even though he appeared to be a cocky pain at first. He was actually rather charming and that's what Cuddy wanted. She wanted to be surprised and perhaps swept off her feet every now and then. It hasn't happened in such a long time that she forgot what it felt like. Lucas was just the man who would reintroduce her into the wonderful world of dating and what's it like to feel loved.

Just then, before attempting to straighten herself out at her desk and get back to work, the door was knocked on and the lead nurse from the ICU popped her head in.

"What's up?" Cuddy asked, tone dropping right back to business mode and picked up her pen.

"There's a problem," she said, sounding more upset than urgent, signaling it wasn't anything life threatening.

"What problem?" she asked.

"House brought a video game console into the doctor's lounge and is distracting my staff," she said with a hint of annoyance.

Cuddy tossed her pen down with a sigh of annoyance. "You could've paged me," she said, pushing her chair back and standing.

"I did, Dr. Cuddy. You weren't responding."

Cuddy shuffled through loose papers and found her pager. She checked it and forgot she had it in vibrate. She had ten missed pages from various staff members all from the last ten minutes, probably all complaining about House.

"Like House is going to listen to me," she said, leaving her office and the ICU lead following her.

"Then you need to make him listen to you. This isn't the first time he's disrupted my staff. Lately—"

"Thank you, Dr. Peyton, I'll take care of it. Go back to work."

"I would if I had my staff," Dr. Peyton replied dryly when Cuddy's tone didn't suit her.

Cuddy separated from Dr. Peyton and took the elevator upstairs. And to think that five minutes ago she had a smile on her face, happy about her date tonight with Lucas. House never ceased to ruin her day, even if it was indirectly.

Getting up to the ICU, the second Cuddy stepped off the elevator, she could hear music and fighting echoing through the halls. She guessed that was the video game. Arriving at the doctor's lounge, which was open, she stepped in and leaned up in the doorway, folding her arms. No one noticed she was there. House was on the couch, along with three others, and an audience.

"House!" Cuddy yelled over the cheering.

One of her employees turned down the volume once Cuddy's voice was heard over even the loudest of cheers. It didn't daunt House. He continued to play, but it was boring when player number two's concentration was thrown off, thanks to Cuddy. House paused the game and sighed.

"This isn't an arcade," she said, looking around. "What is it doing here?"

"You can't find an Xbox 360 in an arcade, Cuddy," House said sarcastically.

Cuddy looked around the room at the ten or so doctors in there. Chase and Foreman were also in here. Cuddy's gaze lingered at them the hardest. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Break time," Chase said from the couch with a shrug.

"I was just leaving," Foreman said and scooted by Cuddy.

"Good idea," Cuddy said and looked around at everyone else with raised eyebrows. "What about the rest of you?"

She actually had an impact on her employees. It was only House that laughed at her authority.

"Oh stop scaring them, Cuddy! God. What kind of boss are you?"

"The kind that likes to see her hospital running like a well-oiled machine, now everyone go." She aimed her hand towards the door.

"No, everyone stay! You're not going to let a GIRL tell you what to do, are you? Plus, we have a game to finish," he said and started to play again. Chase, who was play number two, didn't respond. Either did anyone else. Half of them left, afraid of Cuddy's demeanor.

Cuddy stepped around to the plasma TV on the wall and stood in front of it with her arms folded.

"Wow, too bad this wasn't 3D, I'd have Nightmare reach out and grope you. Or would you prefer Amy?"

"I would prefer you get off your ass and get to work."

"Nope, can't, don't have a license."

"Then go home if you want to play video games. You're not disrupting hospital business because you have a lack of nothing better to do."

Cuddy turned off the TV and ushered the remaining people in the lounge out of there, including Chase. Now it was just Cuddy and House. House didn't move.

"Who is he?" House asked.

Cuddy was a tad confused at first, but then chuckled. "Tell me you did not just irritate the hell out of me just so you could ask who I'm dating."

"That's not an answer."

"I don't have to answer you! We're not together, House."

"Well now whose fault is that?"

Cuddy chuckled again, but this time, no humor came from it. She shook her head. Unbelievable. "House, I would never date you. Even if you were the last male on earth and I was the last woman on earth and the world had a chance to flourish again based on us becoming a couple and procreating, I would still never be with you."

"Now that's just harsh, Dr. Cuddy," he said, acting unfazed by that.

"Stop making my life miserable with the hopes that I'll fold, because I'm not. I will never. Go home, House. Take the week off."

House stood up. "Oh, I don't think so. And I don't think you want me too, either."

"What does that mean?"

"You want me here. You're just finding an excuse for me to argue with you so your new hubby will appear more superior than me."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, House. I'm not fighting with you. Either stay and work, or go home, I don't really care which at this point."

Their eyes met. So much was said, even though no words were spoken.

"You want me," he whispered again for the second time that day. "You're just too proud to admit it."

"Go to hell."

He grabbed her arms and pulled her quickly into a simple kiss. Cuddy responded, but was the first to push him away seven seconds later.

She wanted to yell at him, set him straight for doing that, but she couldn't find the words. So many things came to her mind, but she couldn't choose.

Instead, she marched out of the lounge and back to her office where she would spend the rest of the day in thought over what happened.

She was afraid when feelings for House waved through her body.

"Damn that man," she muttered.


	5. Needle in a Haystack

**Thanks for the feedback everyone! I'm surprised there are so many people interested in this type of story. I'm trying to finish this before the next episode of House so none of my ideas are clouded by Lucas' return. There will only be a couple more chapters, but of course, those who know me, know it's going to be a dramatic and not so easy ride for either side.**

**Enjoy :)**

_**---------------------**_

_How long did I kiss back? Too long. Way too long. God, Lisa, just forget about it. Forget about HIM!_

_You're still thinking about him._

_Shut up!_

_You don't want me to shut up._

_Yes I do!_

_No you don't._

_I'm with Lucas now. I'm happy._

_Are you really?_

_Yes!_

_You're lying._

_And you're not real. Shut up!_

_You're sounding as crazy as House was. Maybe you should go into a psycho ward if you're hearing voices that don't exist._

Cuddy pressed in at her temples at both sides of her head and sealed her eyes shut. Her mind was bickering back and forth with her. She was pretty sure her heart had a few words in there as well. Thanks to the kiss, she was torn between House and Lucas. She wasn't supposed to be torn! She should know what she wanted and who she wanted it from. Then again, she did screw up every relationship she was ever in. That didn't say much.

Lisa Cuddy just pretty much sucked at life.

_No I don't._

_Yes you do._

_Shut up!_

_You want House._

_I want House._

_You want Lucas._

_I want Lucas._

_You just said you wanted House!_

Cuddy had to resist pulling her hair out. Yes, this was really bothering her much more than it should be. She was the first one to admit that she was overreacting, and it was all thanks to House's sudden kiss. Why did he do that?! Did he just want to mess with her? Did he not want her to be with Lucas? Or it could be classic House and he just wanted her to remain single and alone for the rest of her life. Why does he always make his moves when she's seeing someone? It doesn't happen often, but when it does, House does everything he can to destroy it.

Cuddy let out a long sigh. She had to talk to House. She had to get things straight with him. He didn't kiss her because he liked her; he kissed her because he didn't want her seeing Lucas anymore. He didn't even know it was Lucas she was seeing and he was acting this way. Wait until he finds out that it's him. Something told Cuddy that House would be angrier knowing it was Lucas out of anyone else.

Speak of the devil. Her phone vibrated as a text message was received. It was Lucas. It should've put a smile on her face. This time, it didn't, even though he said he got her something to go with her dress at dinner tonight. Cuddy knew exactly what it was. When they were walking together some nights ago on a long strip of miscellaneous shops, they went by a jewelry store. Displayed in the window was the most beautiful sapphire earrings and matching bracelet. He told her he would get them for her the next time they went out to dinner. That would be tonight. Even though Cuddy made him promise not to get them for her, he was pretty persuasive and insisted on it.

Cuddy wasn't sure now if she wanted to go to dinner. House sucked the fun right out of it, which is what he did best. Cuddy wasn't sure if he knew how to do anything else.

She couldn't cancel on Lucas tonight. Instead, she text Lucas back, saying she couldn't wait, and put a wink face after that. Usually people on the receiving end of a text message can read your emotions and know when you're sad, even if you put a hundred happy emoticons after your message. She hoped Lucas didn't notice.

Well, at least her mind stopped feuding for the time being, allowing her to attempt to get some work done. Quickly, she signed all the charts that needed her approval, gathered them in a pile according to the proper sections of the hospital, and hand delivered them herself to the correct departments. She needed to get up and walk around. Sitting in her office would only prompt her to think more about this whole House/Lucas scenario. At least walking with and talking to employees would temporarily erase them from her mind.

First, she delivered the clinic charts, followed by ER, where she ran into Cameron.

"What are you doing down here? Doesn't House have a case?"

"He told us to take a sick day while he parks himself in his office trying to figure out who your boyfriend is," she said with minor distaste in her tone. "You need to say something to him."

Cuddy frowned at her while tossing some charts down on the temporary lead's desk. "Don't tell me what I need to do, Dr. Cameron."

"When it comes to your profession, you're right, I can't tell you what to do, but when your personal life is affecting my job, I have every right to say something."

"How is it affecting your job?" Cuddy asked doubtfully.

"House can't stay focused on our case."

"That has nothing to do with you. Stay out of it."

Cuddy didn't sound rude, but was very forceful about her decision. She left and Cameron followed at her heels.

"It's affecting his judgment, as well as his attentiveness! We need him and he's blowing us off because he's trying to figure out whoever the hell it is you're dating."

"This isn't the first time House has been preoccupied with something. Deal with it."

"Dr. Cuddy, you're taking your anger out on me and it's not fair. You know just as well as I do that his behavior is inappropriate."

"There's nothing I can do about it."

"Yes there is!" Cameron exclaimed. "Tell him to straighten up or he's outta here, simple as that. But no, you can't do that. In a way, you enjoy him fighting for you. It puts a smile on your face knowing that he's finally showing an interest after all these years."

"Does it look like I'm smiling?" she asked with a straight, annoyed face. "Stop assuming and get back to work."

Cuddy slapped some additional charts on the desk while tossing Cameron a cold look before spinning on her heels and leaving. There had always been some tension between them. Rarely do they get along. But Cameron was a good doctor and Cuddy admired that. They had their good days and their bad, but Cameron was right about this, Cuddy did need to talk to House. Only then while Cuddy finished delivering the files did it hit her. House was really researching on who her boyfriend could be? Was he really that obsessed?

Cuddy had charts to deliver to oncology and saved that floor for last so she could talk to House. First, she gave the charts to Wilson, who was at his desk, finishing up the last of the ones he already had in there.

"How's it going?" Cuddy asked, setting the charts down.

"You talk to House yet?" he asked.

"Why would I need to talk to House?"

"He's obsessed."

Cuddy chuckled. "So I heard."

"It's driving him crazy. You need to talk to him."

"The only thing I'm going to do is tell him not to be an ass and leave me alone."

"Seriously, Cuddy, I've never seen him so devoted and all he has are initials to the guys name, if that's even what they are. He's looking for a needle in a haystack and yet he's still determined."

"If he was that concerned, he would've followed us on our date last night."

"How do you know he didn't?"

"Because…because if he did, he would've recognized who I went out with."

Wilson's eyes went wide. "So House knows him?"

"Yes."

"House doesn't know that many people. If he knows him, chances are I know him also."

Wilson went into thinking mode. Cuddy realized she probably shouldn't have let that last part slip. Why did she? It was only going to create problems. As soon as Cuddy leaves, Wilson is going to go straight over to House's office and tell him that he knows who she's dating.

"I don't see why it matters," Cuddy said, throwing her arms out at her side, trying to waver him. "It has nothing to do with House, or you. If I was dating one of you, then yet, it would be your business."

"He's just concerned for you, Cuddy."

Cuddy spat out in laughter. "House? Concerned? He's just enjoying the puzzle. He doesn't care about me, he never has."

"Then why did he kiss you?"

Cuddy feigned anxiousness. "Oh, oh, I know, because he has the "toy in the sandbox" syndrome where no one else can play with it but him, only to realize that he doesn't want it either? I'm not waiting for him anymore, I don't care how many times he kisses me. It's pure manipulation. It's buying him a few extra hours to snoop around in my private life."

"He loves you," Wilson said.

Cuddy scoffed. "Figures you'd know that before I did. Him saying he loved me while he hallucinated us sleeping together doesn't count."

"He hallucinated you for a reason, Cuddy."

Cuddy walked towards the door. "Because I'm the friend with the 'squish mitten,'" she said, resting her hand on the door handle.

"Why are you being so adamant about this?"

"House is curious. Once he finds out who it is, he won't even care anymore."

"He will."

"Then I won't. Leave it alone," she spoke in her administrative tone and left his office.

Cuddy wasn't so sure she wanted to talk to House anymore after that. It would be so easy just to take a right and go straight back down the elevator, back to her office. Instead, she took a sharp left and marched to House's office, heels pounding the linoleum. Before she got there, she could see him on the computer through the window. He didn't see her at all, not even when she opened the door. He was so fixated on what was on the screen in front of him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"You're lying. Cameron said you're ignoring a patient because of your obsession on who I'm dating."

"I figured out hours ago on who it was, Cuddy," he said, still not looking at her. In fact, he sounded somewhat down. "Now I know why you didn't tell me."

Cuddy's heart sank. She wasn't quite sure why. House sounded so depressed. "You…know? How?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out. L.U. weren't even the initials."

"I never said they were. Wilson said that. Look, I would appreciate you not getting into this with him, okay? You saw what's her name in Mayfield, now it's my turn to see someone."

House grunted. "I wasn't aware we were taking turns." He finally looked at her. "Go ahead and see Mr. L.U. and see what I care. It's not like I want anything to do with you. I was just after the puzzle."

Cuddy felt saddened. "Of course you were."

"And now that it's done…what are you and that idiot doing tonight? Is he surprising you with a ring being dropped into your champaign glass or a diamond teardrop necklace?"

Cuddy lowered her head. "House, please don't. I'm happy. I like Lucas very much and he likes me."

House's face lit up instantly. "Aha! It's Lucas!"

Cuddy's face showed instant confusion. Didn't he already know that?

His face soured up quickly, losing its beam. "What the hell do you see in that cocky son of a bitch?"

"He treats me right, unlike you who's lead me to believe the entire time I'm standing in this office that you knew who I was dating, just so I could say the name and put an end to your curiosity."

"Did you sleep with him?"

Her mouth dropped. "None of your business!"

He came out from behind the desk. "You did, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?!" she spat. "You're not my boyfriend, or anything even close to a friend right now to be telling me what to do. You chased Don Herrick away, but you're not chasing Lucas! The great part about him knowing you already is that he knows what an ass you are and knows ahead of time that once you figured out who he was, you'd try to hound him and chase him away. It won't work this time! I don't care how many times you randomly kiss me. You're a jerk, House. I need normalcy in my life. If you want someone so bad, call up that adulteress whore you slept with in Mayfield."

"Maybe I will." His eyes were glued onto hers. The atmosphere in the room was getting thicker and more intense.

"Fine, then, do it."

During their small spat, they moved closer and closer together until they were merely inches apart, staring into one another's eyes. Almost instantly after Cuddy told him to do it, their lips smashed together in a fiery sweep of passion. This time, Cuddy kissed back just as feverishly as House was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck while his fingers delved through the hair at the side of her face.

"I hate you," she whispered in the middle of the kiss. The words died in House's mouth.

House turned her around, put all the weight onto his good leg, and lifted her up to sit on the edge of his desk, never breaking the kiss.

His hands went to her chest to become familiar with the twins while her hands instantly tugged on the waistband of his jeans, fumbling with the belt buckle. It wasn't long before she realized what she was doing and pulled back, stopping everything, even the kiss. She backed her head up and pushed him away with her hands.

"No," she whispered, shaking a little. She was surprised on how intense that was. It was a bit difficult, even to catch her breath. "Bastard. I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

"I want you, Cuddy."

Cuddy hopped off his desk. "Bullshit, House. You just don't want anyone else to have me. As soon as I break it off with Lucas and come to you, you'll ignore me like nothing ever happened. I deserve better. I'm sick of waiting around for you."

"So you have to sit on the staff of some smug and arrogant jack off as your way of saying you're moving on?!"

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't choose to go out with him because he was the first person I saw when I decided I wasn't going to wait around for you anymore!" she hissed. "I know he'll be honest with me and treat me right. I like him. I like him a lot."

"You like me more." Their eyes met again. A heavy pause occurred. "You wish it was me that was taking you out tonight."

Cuddy's face fell sad. "House, please, don't do this to me. You had so many chances, both now and back then. Twenty-two years you had to come to me. You never did. Why should now be any different?" She felt tears come to her eyes without her consent. "You're making this awfully hard on me." Her voice cracked a bit with emotion.

House looked to the ground. He couldn't stand to see her emotional. It made him feel uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

Cuddy brushed away a tear before she spoke. "The thing is, House, I know you're not. You don't care. And that's why I can never be with you. I wasted so many years on you, thoughts, hopes, dreams, only to come back empty-handed."

"You could've approached me," he said, finally meeting her eyes again. "Why are you making this my fault? It goes both ways, Cuddy. Or does blaming me make you feel better about yourself? Bash me while you get away scott free and jump into the sack with your idiot tonight without feeling any guilt." He pointed at her. "You messed up, too."

Cuddy swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. "I can't do this. I can't. I'm sorry, House. If this is what it's going to be like between us then no."

She walked past him and headed towards the door.

"Cuddy," he said, just before she could put her hand on the door handle. He never turned around to face her.

"It wouldn't be this way."

Cuddy said nothing. She left, fighting another round of tears that surfaced in her eyes.

-------------------

**Lydia returns in the next chapter. Might take a while, because I don't know much about her. I pretty much skipped over the season premier because there was no Cuddy in it, but I'll do some research. We all know what it's like to see a jealous House, but a jealous Cuddy is yet to be seen. Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Sweet Music

**Thanks to everyone for the great feedback! I'm glad you guys are liking this story so far. I want to try to update more frequently now that we only have a week left until we see Lucas. **

**Enjoy :)**

--------------------

Cuddy wasn't in the mood to go out that night, even for dinner. House killed it for her. She called up Lucas and took a rain check for the next night instead, hoping he was able to push back the reservations to where he was taking her. Lucas understood and was able to make them for tomorrow instead of tonight.

That's the last time she spoke to him that day. She didn't even want to stay at work anymore. House made the rest of her day miserable.

The next day was a little better for her. What was even better was the fact House didn't bother her all day. She didn't see his face once, allowing her to get her work done. Occasionally she would glance up to the double doors in her office as if hoping he would be coming in to see her. It was odd not seeing him. Was he mad at her? He was never mad at her. Was he snooping? That he was probably doing. He knew she was dating Lucas. Was he bothering him?

Cuddy talked to Lucas in the middle of the day and he confirmed that House hasn't tried to contact him by any means. Instead of being relieved, Cuddy was muddled. By now, House would've made a personal visit to Lucas, telling him to take a long walk off a short pier. So far, there was nothing.

Was House even in today? She didn't see him, or his ducklings.

Even though Cuddy had sufficient time to work, her mind wasn't with it. She paged Wilson to call her. Ten seconds later, her phone rang. As she expected, Wilson hasn't seen him. She also paged Cameron and Cameron also told her that House didn't show up.

What was he doing? Where was he? And dammit, why did he skip work? That made Cuddy angry over anything else. He had a responsibility to the hospital, just like any other employee to a company. They wouldn't let anyone get away with not coming in without calling out first and Cuddy would give House the same treatment.

Feeling angry for him not showing up, as well as other reasons, she found him in her recent calls menu and called his cell. As expected, she got no answer. She hung up and tried again. That time, he answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Cuddy asked.

"It's about time you notice I wasn't there. Lucas capturing your attention?"

"You better have a good reason for blowing off your job like this."

"I have no cases."

"That's no excuse!" Cuddy yelled, firmer than she expected it to come out. "Get your ass in here or I have every right to fire you."

"I don't even have a medical license! Being there is pointless if I don't have a case to mock. I'm just going to go there, sit in my office and play with my new DSi until you show up with your perky funbags, berate me a little for some stupid reason or another, whatever fits your mood, and that's it until lunchtime."

"House, you have a duty to this hospital," she said with a sigh.

"What are you going to do, fire me? You don't have the guts, Cuddy, you never have. That's what makes you a weak administrator."

"House…"

"I'm busy. Have fun with your boy toy tonight. Goodbye."

He hung up before she could say anything. She sighed and followed. What was on his mind? If he was sick, he would've told her, although he's never sick. He wasn't skipping out because he was bored at work. He always found something to do. There was another part to this, but what was it? What wasn't House telling her?

----------------

Cuddy was so far away. It's like she wasn't even of this world anymore. She didn't even see Lucas waving his hand in front of her face or hear him call out her name. He finally got her attention when he placed his hand over hers and squeezed gently. She snapped out of her reverie with a small gasp.

"You okay?" he asked.

Cuddy chuckled. "I'm fine, sorry, just a little tired. They say you're more prone to spacing out when you're tired."

That was a sorry excuse.

"Really? I guess only a doctor would know that," he joked.

They were driving in his car on the way to the restaurant of his choosing.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I'm not telling you anything until you tell me why you were lost in space like that. And before you say it, I know you weren't tired. Something's on your mind. What is it?"

Cuddy sighed. Lucas wouldn't drop this until he got the truth. She might as well just lay it out on the table, otherwise it's going to be bothering her all night. She didn't get dressed up in her best royal blue strapless dress for nothing. "House knows about you."

Lucas shrugged. "So?"

"So? Don't you know what that means? He knows you, Lucas, he's probably going to be drop calling you or texting like a thirteen year old boy."

Lucas didn't argue with her. He knew just how House was. Even when he was working for House, he was well aware that he liked Cuddy just by the things he said. What Cuddy said to him, he didn't deny would happen.

"I have unlimited text messages," he replied with a smile.

"That's not the point. He's broken up all my other dates in the past by showing up at my house or at the restaurants where I'm out with them."

"I know, Lisa. We go through this every time we talk about him. Don't worry about it. He's not going to scare me off so easily. Your other dates didn't know House. I know him. I'm well aware he's going to try to get to me."

"So you're aware, but it doesn't mean you won't be unaffected."

"What is with you? You think that House will say 'boo' and I'll run? You've obviously never had a real relationship before, Lisa."

"I know, but I also know House. All I'm saying is watch out for him."

Would House try to sabotage this date? Even if he was married with children, he would still be miserable enough to chase Cuddy's dates away. He was determined to keep her single.

Great…this gave her one more reason to be uptight tonight. She canceled last night because she wouldn't be able to think of anything other than House. Tonight was no different. She had more on her mind today than yesterday. But she was determined to make this a good night. It wasn't Lucas' fault that House was a jerk, so he deserved her undivided attention.

Lucas took her Tre Piani, which was an Italian and Mediterranean cuisine, one of the finest restaurants in Princeton. Reservations go back as far as a year. The only reason Lucas was able to get them in there is that he knew someone that worked there and had a valuable name with the restaurant. Cuddy immediately felt she was underdressed just by the fancy black and white tuxedos that the hosts wore. The guests actually took her to that point. The women wore gowns of silk and elbow high gloves, as if this were some sort of wedding. Not all of them dressed like this, but the ones Cuddy envied did. Feeling shy, she recoiled a bit when Lucas offered her his arm.

"You look beautiful," he said, knowing what she was worried about.

Cuddy's cheeks flushed. She felt a bit embarrassed, but tried not to worry about what others would think of her. She was with Lucas tonight. The only one that should matter was him. She would never see these people again anyway, so who cares what they thought?

Cuddy slipped her arm through his and smiled up at him. He was so handsome in his tux that she quickly forgot about the other guests and it was only him and her in the huge room full of doctors, lawyers, and anyone else with a high reputation. In a way, Cuddy did fit in nicely, well over anyone else in the room with just her title alone. No one noticed her to the point where they would be gossiping and frowning for days. Cuddy was reading too much into the atmosphere. That, and she dealt with rich, highly sophisticated rich people on a daily basis trying to get them to contribute to the hospital. She was well aware that she didn't make a good impression on some of them and they would leave, snickering about her. Some days later, Cuddy would read up on them being some other hospital's top benefactor. A big part of this was because Cuddy is a woman Dean of Medicine. She wasn't taken seriously by that level of society.

The host pulled out Cuddy's chair for her and Lucas took his. Light music was playing in the background, but there was also a black baby grand piano on a raised level platform off in the right corner of the dining room for nights where they had live performances. The rest of the dining room was quiet. There was some chatter here and there and a bit of hustling by the waiters, but other than that, it was a peaceful ambiance. Cuddy was almost afraid to talk because it was too quiet. She and Lucas were given wine lists and left.

Lucas laughed. "Stop being so nervous, will you? I'm not even nervous and I don't fit in anywhere with these people," he said, leaning back into his chair and becoming comfortable, unlike everyone else who sat with their back straight.

"I didn't know something like this existed in Princeton and I've been here for years." Cuddy casually glanced around the room. It was a little easier on her when she realized no one was looking at her. Not a single person cared she was there, or that she wasn't wearing something of elegance. That made Cuddy wonder why she never purchased something of that sort. Probably because she doesn't go on many dinner parties in places like this, especially if she didn't know this place existed, practically at her own back door. She didn't have much of a social life.

Feeling a bit awkward again, she collected her purse from beside her chair and pushed herself back. "I'm going to find the restroom; I'll be back in a minute. Order whatever wine you want. I like anything."

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to go with you?"

Cuddy chuckled. "To the woman's bathroom?"

"I could wait outside for you," he said, smiling at how stupid that sounded.

He thought it was stupid, but Cuddy thought it was sweet. She shook her head and thanked him anyway before leaving to find the bathroom. It was in the next section of the dining room, apparently vacant. Cuddy felt a little better when she walked in there, away from everyone else. Why did she feel so nervous? That was so unlike her. Actually, it was getting on her nerves the way she was acting.

There was another woman at the sinks, touching up her makeup and applying perfume on her neck with her fingertip pad. She wasn't dressed very elegantly either. What she had on was similar to Cuddy's dress, minus being a halter top, and was black instead of blue.

"Hi," the short brown-haired woman said in a German accent.

"Hello," Cuddy said back with a polite smile.

"You look nervous," she offered casually.

Cuddy chuckled. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes," she said, delivering a kind smile.

"I never come to places like this. I might've declined if I knew my boyfriend was taking me here."

"I don't come to places like this either, so I know what you're feeling."

Whether it was because of the situation she was in, or the mixed feelings she was experiencing inside due to House and Lucas, she started to warm up to this woman, liking the small talk very much. It took some of the stuffiness out of the air.

"Are you…from Germany or…"

"West coast," she said. "Originally from Germany though, yes. What tipped you off?" she joked pleasantly.

They both laughed.

"I better get back. I have a date out there who doesn't like to be kept waiting."

They bid farewell.

Cuddy finished up in there and left. Lucas had ordered the wine she wanted and it was there when she got back to the table.

"You okay?"

Cuddy nodded. "A little better, yes."

"Good, because before we order, I have that gift for you."

Cuddy smiled. She hadn't forgotten about that.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Lucas."

"I know, I know, but I wanted to. You're very special to me, Lisa." He handed her over a large rectangular-like red velvet box. "I'd give you the world and everything in it if I could."

Cuddy opened the box to reveal a teardrop shaped sapphire on a chain of white gold. Her eyes widened.

"Oh Lucas…my god, you shouldn't have done this."

"I wanted to."

He stood up as she removed the necklace from its display and walked around behind her to put it on.

"Do you like it?"

The necklace came right in the middle of her throat and cleavage. Cuddy felt tears come to her eyes as she placed her hand over it. "It's perfect. Thank you so much."

He kissed her cheek from behind before sitting back down in front of her.

Ever since then, Cuddy was different. She was no longer worried about what others thought, or if she made a bad impression. She relaxed and became her old self.

For an appetizer, Cuddy ordered the local watermelon salad with feta cheese, frisee, toasted almonds and balsamic reduction and Lucas fancied the salumi salad with soppresatta, fiocchetti, prosciutto and olive oil. For dinner, Cuddy got the chicken breast sautéed with artichokes, capers, tomato and rosemary with roasted potatoes and Lucas, still trying to get over the fancy Italian words settled on grilled lamb chops with mint pesto, whipped potatoes, and summer vegetables, which was something he could say without screwing it up. He caused quite a laughter from Cuddy while trying to pronounce some of these words.

Just after putting in their orders, the music stopped and the lights dimmed a bit. Along with everyone else, Lucas and Cuddy set their eyes to where the lights were now focused, which was in the corner of the room, on the piano.

"I didn't know they were having a live performance tonight," Lucas said, having to twist his body to face the opposite direction. All Cuddy had to do was turn her head an inch to the left.

They were at the other end of the room, but there was nothing wrong with her vision. Still, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Is that House?" Lucas asked.

Cuddy's voice was caught in her throat. It was him! What was he doing here?! He caught everyone else by surprise as well, but not like he caught Cuddy. They only had live performances on the weekends. Guests here evidently knew that.

Dressed in a tuxedo as well, House took a seat at the piano and lowered his face towards the microphone after setting his cane down. Cuddy suddenly got worried. Was he there for her? Was he going to say something stupid? Her heart quickened nervously in her chest.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "As most of you probably know, it's Tuesday night, so therefore, there's no one supposed to be playing, but I cut a deal with someone here that if he let's me play, I promise never to show my face around here anymore. Safe to say, he likes that deal. Someone that means a great deal to me is here today. She's been a wonderful friend to me recently and since I can't give her anything else, I want to give her the pleasure of hearing the song I composed for her in front of an audience. You know who you are. This is for you."

Cuddy was afraid that Lucas could hear her heart beating from across the table. She was sure she wasn't breathing. Was this for her? Did House know they were here? Of course he knew they were here! He's House. He probably spent the entire day looking to see where they had reservations, and when he found out it was here, he cut a deal with someone to come in and play the piano.

Tears came to her eyes when House started playing the most beautiful classical music piece she had ever heard. Suddenly, no one else existed, not even Lucas. Cuddy watched House's hands from afar, glide across the ivory keys with such skill and talent. He had his eyes closed the entire time, which means he composed this piece a long time ago and practiced it frequently.

Is this why he's been so cold and distant lately? He wanted to tell her how he felt, but couldn't, which is why he blew it up and became a jerk instead. He kissed her twice, how much more proof does she need?!

Cuddy suddenly felt like she should be the one that's an idiot. He told her that it went both ways. If she wanted something, she should've said so. He wasn't one to wait around. She knew that, but yet, she still waited for him to make the first move.

This piece was for her. She felt it was for her. It opened her heart right up, swelling it with happiness. This was a wonderful way for him to tell someone he liked them, or wanted something with them. For someone like House who couldn't express himself with words, his wonderful music talent would compensate for that.

Tears fell down her cheeks. Throughout the entire song, she was liking House more and more until it came to the point where she wanted to march over to him and take him into her arms.

Just then, he stopped. The piece was over and the customers clapped. Every single one of them. They loved it. Some of the women were even crying.

Cuddy stood, figuring any second now he would look over in her direction and address her. Lucas didn't exist right now. It was all House and what she felt for him. She knew that was for her. Who else could it be for?

Once the clapping died down, she planned to get his attention. That is…until she saw the woman from the bathroom appear out of nowhere and walk up onto the raised platform. It was then that Cuddy's smile slowly faded and her world started to crumble out from beneath her.

It was Lydia she ran into in the restroom!

Tears fell from Cuddy's eyes still, but for different reasons now. The two were oblivious to Cuddy standing up across the room and leaned in for a kiss, causing the customers to clap louder. Cuddy's body grew hot with anger. As fast as she was falling for House, it quickly began to replace itself with hatred. She didn't know who she hated more, him or Lydia. Who the hell is she to come out of nowhere and suddenly hook up with him?! Cuddy's fists clenched by her side, but her knees grew weaker and weaker by the second, as well as the rest of her limbs. Her blood boiled so severely that her skin felt as if it were prickly.

Jealousy hit her like a train wreck. How dare he kiss this woman! All this after trying to figure out who Cuddy was dating and even kissing her twice, trying to split her up with Lucas and see the error of her ways.

"Lisa, are you okay?" Lucas asked, even afraid to approach her, judging by the look on her face.

"I want to go home. Right now," she ordered, collecting her purse quickly.

He saw the way Cuddy was reacting to the scene ahead of them. There's no way she'd have a good time the rest of the night, so agreed to take her home.

In a way, he was angry with House for spoiling it. He was well aware that Cuddy thought that song was for her and how it made her feel when it wasn't. Of course, he was also angry that Cuddy's feelings for him were coming to the surface. It made him feel like she was just going out with him to forget about House.

He slapped enough bills onto the table to cover dinner and a tip and got up to leave.

"You're a real bastard, House!" he shouted on their way out as the clapping started to die.

House looked over just as Lucas put his arm around Cuddy's lower back and walked out the door. She didn't even look over at him as they left. God, why couldn't she have one date, ONE DATE, without House somehow coming into the picture? Why?

Lucas gave the valet guy their ticket and he jogged to go get his car from a nearby garage. That gave House enough time to limp outside after them as quickly as he could before they got too far away.

"Look, why don't you just leave her alone, okay?" Lucas said. "Haven't you done enough for one lifetime?"

"Pint sized idiot, if you don't want your face to meet the pavement, I suggest you get the hell out of mine."

"House, get out of here," Cuddy said, looking over at him.

Her eyes were all puffy and red and her mascara ran down her face, along with her tears.

"I didn't know you were here, Cuddy," he said, voice small with emotions of his own. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Lucas said, stepping up to him. "Now, thanks to you, our night is ruined. Go back and play another song for your lovebird and leave Lisa alone."

"Just who do you think you—"

"House!" Cuddy interrupted, crying out his name. "Go! I don't even want to know you exist right now."

Their eyes met again. Cuddy was pained and House knew why. It wasn't rocket science. She thought the song was for her. He also noticed the necklace and tensed up.

Just then, Lydia came out. "Everything okay out here, hon?" she asked, standing beside House and looking up at him.

Hon? Oh no she didn't!

Cuddy held her tongue. She didn't want to be like House. It was so incredibly hard to hold back what she wanted to say to Lydia. But she was better than that. She wasn't going to start a fight here on the sidewalk and possibly be fined or arrested. She wouldn't risk her job and career for a punch to the bitch's face. It would be nice to do, but not in public. Cuddy was amazed that she was able to control herself and think about her job over the matters at hand. Besides, Lucas was doing a bang up job talking for her.

House wanted to say more to Cuddy. His mind screamed at him to do so. He wanted to apologize again and again, but somehow he knew that wouldn't matter. If he didn't crush her in the past, he definitely crushed her tonight. Would he ever be able to make up for it?

He and Lydia walked back into the restaurant while Cuddy and Lucas got into his car and left.

------------------------

**Sorry for the vague Lydia descriptions. I don't know her well at all. I liked how this chapter came out and gives me a base to start the next one quickly. This will turn into an eventual Huddy for sure. Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Why Is She Here?

**Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. I loved them all! ^^**

**So I've decided to turn the story around a bit. Thanks to my favorite muse, Iane Casey, and her fabulous ideas, I've turned this into not only a Luddy, but added some House and Lydia as well. Now, before you all decide to hate me and abandon reading this story, Lydia won't be around very long and will be getting the boot quickly. I just loved some of the ideas that were passed my way and I had to do something about it. **

**Enjoy :)**

----------------

Cuddy didn't know why she was crying. It's good House found someone. Now maybe he could finally leave her alone. Maybe she just felt like an idiot because she thought House was playing a song for her and got all excited for it, only to find out it was for that stupid home wrecker.

"Are you okay, Lisa?" Lucas asked carefully. It was probably a dumb question. She wasn't okay. He was afraid of this. He knew that at some point Cuddy would show her true feelings involving House. She loved him and was just using Lucas to try to get over that fact.

"I guess. Oh Lucas, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ruin our night."

He rested his hand over her knee. "Don't apologize. I can't imagine what was going through your mind when you saw what you did. I'd be worried if you didn't act this way."

"I don't want anything to do with House. Seeing that…Lydia…with him proved to me that he's not what I want."

"Then why are you still crying?" he asked gently.

"Because I was humiliated!"

"You weren't humiliated, Lisa. It's not like he made a rude public announcement to you, or you to him. No one knew you thought the song was for you."

"I knew. I knew and it hurt."

"Why?" he pressed. "If you don't care about him, what does it matter that the song wasn't composed for you?"

Cuddy sighed. "You don't get it."

"Explain it to me then. Please. I want to understand. Lisa, I don't want to lose you. I like you very much."

Cuddy agreed to talk when they got to her place. She relieved her nanny and said goodnight to her sleeping infant. Lucas waited for her out in the living room while she changed out of her dress and put on a pair of blue silk shorts and matching tank top.

It still struck her that House was at that restaurant at that specific time and date with Lydia of all people. Did he really compose such a beautiful song for her? The way he was playing it, he had that piece for a while. Did he compose it while at Mayfield?

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lucas asked suddenly, reading Cuddy's poignant expression as she sat down on the couch beside him.

Cuddy wasn't surprised he asked that. This wasn't fair to him at all. She was completely overreacting and he was getting the brunt of it all.

"No," she said.

"Really? You don't sound too reassuring."

Cuddy sighed. "Lucas, I like you a lot. You're a great guy, someone I could easily fall in love with."

"But…?" he prompted.

"I think…I think we should take a break. Not a long one, just for a couple days or so while I sort out some things. What happened tonight may be so miniscule to those looking in, but to me, it was huge. His performance was only two minutes long, but in that two minutes and thinking he composed that song for me…I actually felt myself start to develop feelings for him I didn't know existed. Suddenly, it was pulled from me so fast that I didn't know how to react. I was so confused. But now I know there will never be anything between us. I could never forgive him now."

"Then why don't you want to see me? Lisa, I'm not going to run and hide over this." He took her hands in his. "I'm your boyfriend; I care about you. And to be honest…I really don't understand this whole thing. You felt feelings for him over a song?"

Cuddy lowered her head with a sigh. "Maybe I had them all along, I don't know. How was I supposed to know she would be there? I feel like an idiot."

"Well, don't," he said calmly, brushing his thumb across the roof of her hand. "You told me yourself at one point that you wanted to see House happy. He's happy now. And the upside of it is that he can finally leave you alone."

What if she didn't want him to leave her alone? Twelve years he's been working at the hospital and has bothered her in some form or another. Could she get used to it stopping altogether?

"Lucas, I'm sorry, I can't do this right now. It's not fair to you and—"

"It's not fair to me if you let me go because of this," he interrupted.

She shook her head. "Don't do this. Please…just let me have a few days to myself. The feelings I got for him scared the hell out of me."

"You know what…I'm sure they did." He reached over and kissed her on the cheek quickly. "Goodbye Lisa."

He was hurt. He got up quickly and made a break for the door. Cuddy stood up immediately and followed him.

"Lucas, please, please understand."

Lucas grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and chuckled unhumorously. "Understand? You confessed you have feelings for someone else and you want me to understand? At this point, I don't know what to think. I was hoping you didn't use me to get over him, but I guess you did. It didn't work and now you want to break up with me. Just say it right now so we can get it over with. You don't have to draw it out for days because your answer is going to be the same then as it is now, so let me have it. You're in love with House and you want me out of the picture so you can try to pursue him."

"That's not it!" Cuddy cried out, hating how he was assuming.

He chuckled again, throwing his hand over his forehead. "Lisa, come on, help me out here. If you were in my shoes, how would you feel if I confessed I loved some other woman?"

"I don't love House. I love the idea that he could be so sweet as to do what he did."

"Answer me, Lisa. What would you do if I told you I loved another woman?"

Cuddy paused, letting a fresh batch of tears come to her eyes. They just stood there for what felt like the longest time, staring into one another's eyes from a few feet across the room.

"I'd…probably end the relationship…" she said so quietly that her voice was barely audible.

Lucas nodded. "I think it's best if we say goodbye tonight."

She shook her head. "We can't, not like this. Please, just give me a few days. It's all I want." She approached him and slowly put her arms around his waist. "If I didn't feel something for you, I'd let you walk out that door without looking back. I'm very vulnerable right now and I have no idea why. Please…be here for me."

Another pause filled the room.

"You know…if I didn't like you as much as I do…I'd be out the door right now."

She smiled through her tears and reached up to kiss his cheek, followed by hugging him close to her.

"You've been so wonderful to me. And before you say anything, you are not a replacement for House."

"I believe you, Lisa," he said, hugging her back.

They stood there and just hugged for fifteen minutes straight before Cuddy finally spoke. No words were necessary during that short period. Their body language and emotions spoke for them.

"Please wait for me. I'm not breaking up with you."

Lucas knew she was. Cuddy was in love with House. She always was, she always will be. He tried to take it like a sport and continue to believe her.

He ended up leaving after that.

--------------------

"Carmine's Pizzeria," House answered sarcastically.

"Leave Lisa alone," Lucas said straight away.

"Who? Oh, you mean Cuddy. As you can plainly see as the oddly Jewish shaped nose on your face that I'm not with Cuddy, nor have I tried to contact her at all recently, so you have the wrong number, moron."

"Listen, you selfish bastard, Lisa's my girlfriend and I love her very much. You're screwing her up and you need to back off before things get ugly."

"Or what, you going to punch me in my kneecaps, shorty?"

"You don't even like her."

"I never said I did."

"Then why show up at the restaurant she was going to be at and play a song that wasn't intended for her? You knew she was there and you knew she would react the way she did if you did what you did."

"I didn't know Cuddy was going to be there. I wasn't following her. Instead of berating me, why don't you go console your girlfriend. She hasn't had sex in five years; go cheer her up with some of that since she claims to like it so much," he spat.

"You son of a bi—"

He stopped speaking when the line went dead.

--------------------

Both parties were currently fuming. Cuddy had a reason to be angry, but at herself for falling for House's composition. She may as well be upset at him for being with Lydia also, although he has every right to be without her consent.

House was angry. Instead of playing with Lucas over the phone and being sarcastic, he was just as livid. Why? He had no motive to be. As far as Cuddy knows, things were going good for him. Lydia came back, rather suddenly, and she wanted to start a relationship with him. Maybe she was getting a divorce and needed help emotionally from a friend. How nice that House would be willing to do such a thing for her, but whenever Cuddy wanted to talk, he'd just tell her to go talk to a wall.

The next few days were rough for Cuddy, but evidently relaxing for House. Cuddy didn't so much as hear a peep from him, inside of work, and out. He came to work every day as he was supposed to, unlike last time. He did his job, which was pretty much sitting in on the differentials and giving his two-sense. That's all he could do and he did it without issues. Funny how a few days ago before Lydia that House was playing video games and skipping work altogether.

It was going on day three now. She hadn't spoken a word to Lucas or House. She wasn't avoiding House, but he was avoiding her, and did so very well. It got to the point where he would see her walking down the hall and he'd turn around and walk the other way. It shouldn't be anything new. He used to do that all the time. Sometimes he still did before this incident. Just now, it seemed different. Personal. And it hurt.

Cuddy knew he was seeing a lot of Lydia and knew now how he felt about her seeing Lucas. She was jealous and she shouldn't have been. She had no reason to be! House and Lydia had something special going on. They connected in ways that Cuddy could never understand. She had no choice but to wish them well.

Lydia was a frequent visitor at the hospital in only three days. Cuddy would see her come and go at least two-three times a day while at the nurse's station, signing off on charts. Lydia would use the main entrance to slip in and slip out. Somehow, she always managed to leave just when Cuddy was outside her office doing something or other, whether it was charts or clinic duty. Lydia would time it perfectly and would always look over into the clinic to see Cuddy watching her leave. She would frequently have somewhat of a smirk on her face, like she and House were being sneaky about something. This is the sixth time in three days that she ran into Lydia like this. She had to know what was going on.

Well, she didn't HAVE to know anything. It really wasn't any of her business why House's girlfriend was coming and going so frequently from the hospital. She came here to see him, just as Lucas would've if Cuddy wasn't so set on keeping their relationship a secret.

There was something different about Lydia's exit today. She seemed more smug than usual, causing Cuddy's body temperature to rise. Jealousy was rather new to her and lately it's all she's been feeling towards the woman.

Cuddy hadn't seen House in three days; it was time to pay him a visit.

Actually, Cuddy's feet made up her mind first, fairly much without her consent. One second she was at the nurse's station in her lab coat, attending to a very busy clinic, and the next, she was marching towards the elevators, despite Brenda trying to call her back on the way out. Her mind really didn't get a chance to catch up with her feet, not even on the way up to House's office. Clinic would have to wait a few minutes. Luckily, she could authorize something like that.

He was in his inner office, as expected. She walked in and saw him playing with the oversized tennis ball, bouncing it off the wall.

"Oh look, it's the mother hen deciding to grace us with her presence for the first time in three days," he said sarcastically as she pushed open the transparent door.

Cuddy wasn't amused in the least. "Why does Lydia keep coming here?"

Real subtle, Lisa.

"Jealous?" House asked.

Cuddy ignored that. "I want to know, House."

"Oh you will, Cuddles, soon enough."

Cuddy felt an odd taste form at the back of her throat. Know what? What did he mean by that? How serious was it?

He placed the tennis ball back into the little dish. "By the way, you really shouldn't put Lucas on hold. That's so mean of you."

Cuddy still didn't know that Lucas called House, so how House knew that piece of information was puzzling. Instead of asking him how he knew that, she pressed on.

"A few days ago, you were googling L.U. because of some weird obsession and now you're telling me I can't be separated from him?" she asked in a small voice.

House shrugged. "Just because I wanted to know who it was doesn't mean I don't want you with him." He took a seat at his desk and donned his reading glasses. "You have a life, Cuddy, I respect that."

Cuddy burst out in laughter. "Since when?! Every time I'm on a date, you always somehow manage to screw it up in one way or the other! Why are you suddenly all for me being in a relationship with someone?"

"Ever since I started to be in one."

That shut Cuddy right up. Her face fell serious again, as well as sad. He was in a relationship with Lydia? She shouldn't be surprised. Cuddy tried not to look affected by this sudden confirmation, but she was. It put her heart in a vice and tightened as hard as it could.

"Is it serious?" she asked, voice full of emotion, whether she wanted that or not. She struggled to keep the tears from forming, but they did so anyway.

Before he could answer her, probably with something sarcastic, House got a text message. He ignored Cuddy and took it. She didn't see who it was from, but did see the words "love you" at the bottom when she glanced over while he was at his computer. A tear fell from her eye. She spun on her heels and left his office as quickly as she came up there.

Tears blurred her vision as she walked as quickly as she could in heels, which resulted in her feet slamming into the linoleum. She didn't bother to go back down to her office right away, but ducked into a nearby restroom instead. She didn't want people to see her crying. It would be pointless. Cuddy is her own critic right now. She's the first person that would tell herself to stop crying and grow up. It's a good thing that House is happy with Lydia. Cuddy should be happy that he's happy and a part of her was, but the other part didn't want Lydia to stick around, planning whatever it was that they were planning together. Judging by the happy looks on Lydia's face and the lack of sarcasm coming from House, something was being planned. House told her that she would know soon enough.

And what was this "love you?"

Cuddy gripped both sides of the marble sink to the point where her knuckles turned white. She was unfamiliar with the feelings of jealousy. She never had anything to be jealous about. Even now, why was she acting this way?

There's only one reason. It was a reason that both sides of her, emotional and physical, could agree on.

She wanted to be the one involved with House.

-----------------

**Poor Cuddy! Possible misunderstanding? But anyhow, it's nice to see a jealous Cuddy for a change, huh? As I said, THIS WILL BE A HUDDY IN THE END. That's always been my intentions. Stupid Lydia won't be messing that up! Thanks for reading ^^**


	8. Talk To Me

**Thanks for the feedback everyone! ^^**

**Things are getting rough in the world of PPTH, but it'll all be better in the end! It just takes a while to get there ^^**

**I want to be focusing more on this story a lot more, mainly because it's filled with yummy drama, so those of you reading Royal Caribbean and Return to the Island, I don't want to say my updates will be nonexistent, they just won't be as frequent, as you can probably tell :(**

**Enjoy :)**

**-------------------**

Cuddy was well aware of her change of attitude towards House. She also knew what he went through when it came to Lucas. Cuddy felt driven to find out what Lydia and House were up to. She already came to the conclusion that they were seeing one another. That couldn't have been the big secret.

What was it?

After collecting herself in the bathroom, she went to Wilson's office to find out if he knew anything, only her motive would be that Lydia was distracting House from his work, putting patients at risk. This inquiry was purely for business only. She tried to convince herself that was her entire reasoning for questioning about the situation, but it really wasn't. It was more personal than anything.

Wilson was in his office when Cuddy knocked and entered without waiting for a verbal announcement from inside.

"What's up?" Wilson asked, looking as clueless as ever.

"Why is Lydia here?" she asked, getting right to the point.

Wilson half-expected Cuddy to mention her. Suddenly, he looked worried. "I…can't say."

"You can't say?" Cuddy repeated. "Why not? The woman is clouding his better judgment, taking time away from patients and cases."

"She…sits in on the differentials with him and the team," Wilson offered. "He's not skipping out on anything and he's definitely not clouded."

"Oh, great, so suddenly this woman's a doctor, giving her rights on be able to sit in with him?" Cuddy said, pure jealously lingering in her voice. "I don't like it."

"Lisa, are you okay—"

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "This has nothing to do with me. House is the one who's confused. I don't want that woman lingering in this hospital without justifiable cause."

"I think you're telling the wrong person," Wilson said.

Cuddy slammed both hands down on the surface of his desk, causing his brows to draw in closer together.

"And I know you know why she's here." Her stare into his eyes was intense. If looks could kill, he'd be lying on the floor. "Tell me, or I'll make your life hell," she added venomously.

This definitely wasn't Cuddy, or a threat that Cuddy would make. Wilson could tell that the second she walked in.

He sighed, which was very hard to do under her piercing glare.

"She's helping him get his medical license back."

Cuddy's powerful scowl faded after that. Her eyes became soft again and her muscles eased up.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded.

"But she's not a doctor."

Wilson shrugged. "All I know is that she's sitting in with him on cases to gather information for some doctor in Phoenix who has taken an interest in him."

It was Cuddy's turn to frown. "But…House isn't licensed to practice in Arizona. Sending information to this doctor would be redundant. Unless he's licensed to practice here as well. That would be the only way he could help House get his license back. But even so, he couldn't just GIVE it to him. There is protocol to follow, forms to fill out, get the Chancellor to sign off on them…" Cuddy spoke quickly, not leaving much time to breathe in between sentences.

"I don't know, Cuddy. You now know what I know. I'm sorry."

Cuddy suddenly looked somber. None of this made sense. "You'd tell me if he was planning to move to Phoenix, right?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course," he said. "And I'd be the first one to tell him he's an idiot, but I think you would know House's plans before me. If he was moving there, he'd be at your office with a letter of recommendation way before he tells others he's leaving."

"He won't need a letter of recommendation if this doctor already knows how great he is."

"Okay then, he'd be down there with his letter of resignation. Don't worry, he's not going anywhere."

Cuddy left after that with a different feeling in her heart. It still felt weighed down, but for different reasons. Was House really planning to move to Phoenix? She already knew a couple hospital administrators around there, perhaps she could place a few phone calls and get the information that way. Even if House wasn't planning to leave, at least she could find out who's taking an interest in him and why. Maybe it was a doctor Lydia knew well enough to call in a favor to help House.

Suddenly, Cuddy's heart sank even deeper on the way back down to her office. What if House was planning to move back to Arizona with her? That is where she's from. Maybe House felt there was nothing left for him here and decided to go home with her.

House wouldn't really leave with her, would he? He had a life here! He had a life at this hospital! He quits, but he always comes back. What if this time he wasn't coming back? What if he loved Lydia so much that he was willing to leave everything behind to move away with her and start a life together? Even that seemed odd for House, but there had to be a reason why Lydia was always smiling.

Putting all her work aside for the day, Cuddy started making phone calls. There were countless hospitals in the Phoenix area alone, but the Mayo Clinic stuck out to her. She had done some business with them once upon a time and knew two of the administrators there. If she was about to lose House, she wanted to know why. The other hospital administrators and Deans of Medicine's to other universities wouldn't know the real reason House wanted to transfer, but Cuddy was interested in the reason House gave them.

* * *

Hours later, well after the sun had set, Cuddy ended her last phone call. She set the warm receiver back onto its cradle and let it rest. In front of her lay notes and random numbers and party extensions that the assistants had given her. Cuddy only spoke to a few administrators the entire time. One was Dr. Russell from the Mayo Clinic. He had no idea what she was talking about when Cuddy mentioned House and suddenly she felt like a complete idiot making these calls. Nonetheless, she continued to press on. She was still halfway in the dark, though. There were a few administrators at the Mayo Clinic and each of them had the same answers, except one. Dr. Garnet had some information that was useful to Cuddy, but didn't have the answers to everything. Cuddy spent a half hour on the phone with Dr. Garnet alone. She informed Cuddy that Lydia was an employee of the Mayo Clinic in the children's ward, but recently took a leave of absence, due to her husband dying. She told them she was heading east to be with family. It wasn't Cuddy's place to tell this woman that Lydia was doing more than seeing family. However, when Cuddy mentioned House, Dr. Garnet told her she never heard anything about him.

The Mayo Clinic is what Cuddy had zeroed in on after a hard few hour's work in calling place to place. She discovered more about Lydia, but also discovered the piles of charts on her desk that she didn't get to today.

Was Wilson just making up a random answer for her in order to protect the real reason why Lydia was here? Still, there were numerous hospitals in that area. Maybe Lydia wasn't getting him a job at the Mayo Clinic, but at a neighboring hospital instead. Wilson wouldn't just make that up. He wouldn't lie to her either. But would he lie to protect his best friend?

There was still so much Cuddy didn't know, but one thing she did know was that Lydia was here, she was spending a lot of time with House, and there was a reason for it.

Still having an hour before she was due home to relieve her nanny, she grabbed her coat and fled the hospital to make a stop at House's apartment. She knew she shouldn't be going there. No doubt Lydia was there with him. But her curiousness, as well as her newfound jealousy, got the best of her. She didn't spend hours on the phone and making herself look like an idiot for nothing. She was going to get the answers she sought after, no matter what.

* * *

Cuddy wasn't sure what Lydia was driving, but whatever it is, it wasn't in front of House's apartment. His motorcycle sit on the sidewalk, parked beside his door. That was about it. The living room lights were on, signaling he was in there.

"Oh god, this is so stupid," Cuddy muttered. "Why am I here? That jerk shouldn't get the pleasure of seeing me like this. I should at least have a cover for coming over here."

Stepping out of the car, she walked into the alcove that housed the main entrance and stopped before knocking. House was at his piano and playing a very familiar melody. Her fists clenched by her side. It's the same beautiful composition that she thought was being played for her at the restaurant. Once again, House played it beautifully, just as he did in front of the large audience.

Cuddy's eyes started to tear up. It was so beautiful. When they first officially met, it was at an instrumental only cocktail lounge piano bar near campus. What drew her to him was his musical talent and the way he could close his eyes while playing and not missing one key. Her friends didn't like the joint and wanted to leave, but Cuddy didn't want to go. Not just yet anyway. She wanted to know who was filling the room with such amazing talent. The way his fingers glided across the ivory keys…it was magical.

Suddenly, her friends didn't exist anymore. She didn't even realize that they left without her. All Cuddy knew was what was right in front of her—the handsome stranger playing the piano.

Turns out, he wasn't a stranger at all. He was from the same university as her. In fact, they had a class together.

"I love the way you play," she said, after the last chord was struck, lingering in the air. She had seen him here before, but never approached him.

He looked up to meet a beautiful smile belonging to a stunning woman.

"Thank you," he finally said, not sounding too enthused, as if he had beautiful women come up to him all the time, complimenting him on his talent and he got bored of it.

"This isn't the first time I've seen you here. Do you work here?"

He shook his head slowly. "It's the only place I can find an available piano to play." He played a few notes and then stopped. "I guess they don't care. No one's stopped me yet."

"I'm Lisa," she said, stepping up to the baby grand and resting her hands on the soft, warm surface.

"Yes, I know who you are. You're in my endocrinology class."

Lisa smiled small. "You remember me."

"Well, duh, you only sit right beside me every time."

She blushed. "I didn't think you'd notice."

"There's nothing wrong with my eye sight, or my memory, Lisa."

She smiled. He smiled back, somewhat.

"Would…you want to get a drink sometime?" she asked, trying not to sound nervous.

They ended up in bed two nights later, right after he wrote a song and played it for her, something that sounded very identical to the one he played just last night at the restaurant.

Just then, the door opened and House revealed himself. Cuddy didn't even realize that she knocked already.

"What do you want?" he asked, turning around and walking into the apartment, which, evidently, was empty.

Cuddy entered and shut the door. She looked around. They were alone.

"I made some calls," she started immediately, "to Phoenix." So much for the plan to come up with a cover.

House turned to her, both surprised and a little on the angry side. "And why the hell did you do that?"

"Because I was worried," she said. "I talked to an old administrator friend of mine. He said you were applying for a job there. Is that true?"

She actually didn't get that far, but hoped that she could get more information out of House that way.

House picked up his guitar and readied it in his hands. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said nonchalantly and started strumming.

He was evading her, which wasn't anything new. Cuddy felt tears work their way back to her eyes anyway. "You do, House. Please, talk to me. Don't shut me out. Whatever Lydia is doing—"

"Lydia's not doing anything. It's my choice. Being here, in this apartment, at the hospital, isn't good for me anymore."

"So…what…you're running away?"

"No, I'm moving away." He continued to strum dull, flat chords, something that matched his mood nicely. "It's something I need to do."

Cuddy just stood there, biting her lower lip. The tears ended up coming anyway. There was still so much she didn't know that she wanted to know. House had never opened up to her in the past, what makes her believe he would do so now?

"When?" she asked, releasing the hold on her lip.

"As soon as possible. Oh come on, Cuddy, it's not like you'll care that I'm gone. You have Lucas, Rachel, and the hospital running like a well-oiled machine when I'm not there to break it or turn it off to spite you. It works out better this way."

Cuddy felt angry again. Her body started heating up. "You bastard. You come onto me, make my life miserable, break up my dates, for what? Just to leave in the end, falling into the arms of some woman you barely know?" Now the tears started to fall. "If you leave the hospital, you can't come back. Every time you quit, a piece of me becomes damaged and breaks without the hopes of being repaired. I'm tired of it."

Instead of being sarcastic, House kept his head lowered. He couldn't even look at her.

"You'll have my letter of resignation on your desk in the morning," he said after an uncomfortable pause. "And don't worry about me coming back."

Cuddy was afraid he'd say that. She felt like she just crashed into a wall going eighty miles an hour. "House, please don't do this. It's not what you want."

"No, but it's what I need. Seeing you with Lucas became an eye opener for me. I'm moving side to side. I need to start moving forward and I can't be here if I want that to happen."

Cuddy shouldn't deny him the privilege of moving forward. She should be congratulating him. He found someone he could be happy with and is moving away to start a new life. The selfish side of her didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay there with her and be with her.

"And you should," she said, voice almost breaking.

He nodded slowly. Their eyes met, but briefly, before she turned around and walked back to the door, mind still filled with unanswered questions.

"Cuddy."

Cuddy halted, leaving her hand rested on the doorknob. She didn't turn around.

"That piece at the restaurant…it wasn't for Lydia. I knew you were there with Lucas."

Cuddy's lips parted as a tiny, inaudible gasp flew past them. She carefully looked back at him. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"Thank you. That means a lot," she said quietly.

There's still so much she wanted to talk about with him, but that would have to wait. Until when, she didn't know. But there's one thing Cuddy did know for certain...

House was leaving. And this time, he wasn't coming back.


	9. So Far Apart

**Thanks for the great feedback everyone! **

**Enjoy :)**

------------------

House wouldn't leave her mind all night. Cuddy swore she also dreamt about him. So that's it…he was really leaving. Moving from side to side had never bothered him before, so why does it now? House of all people would never use such terms as "looking on the bright side" or "I need to start moving forward." What was Lydia doing to him? Not even Stacy had a big enough impact to change his attitude and they've been together for years. What was so special about Lydia?

Cuddy dreaded going into work today. House promised that there would be his letter of resignation on her desk. She didn't want to see it. That would mean she had to face what was to come. She didn't know if she could do that.

Cuddy was flagged down by Brenda at the nurse's station when she walked into a busy clinic. Cuddy looked around. There were handfuls of patients but not a doctor in sight.

"Who's in the clinic this morning?" Cuddy asked, receiving her messages.

"Evidently, you are."

Cuddy thought for a second and then sighed. How could she have forgotten she had clinic this morning? The one time she comes in an hour later than usual, it backfires in her face.

Just then, someone came up to the nurse's station and complained about the wait time. Cuddy disappeared, leaving Brenda to apologize to the man in her classic mundane tone, which said that it wasn't the first time she told this man to have a seat and be patient.

Cuddy fished through her messages quickly, checking to see if any of them were in response to the phone calls made to Phoenix yesterday, or Dr. Garnet.

There was nothing.

However, there was one from Lucas. Cuddy suddenly remembered she had a boyfriend that she hadn't talked to almost all week. Laying the note down on her desk, she would remember to call him later. There was also no resignation letter on her desk. That was good. Although it was only going on nine o'clock. House was probably still sleeping.

Cuddy dropped the rest of her things off, donned her lab coat, and got to work, but spent her time thinking about House rather than the runny noses and sore throats from adults and children alike.

So he actually did play that song for her. Then why did Lydia jump up and go hug him, as if the song was meant for her? House wouldn't lie and say it was for her when it really wasn't. Before he played, he said, "this is to someone who's been a great friend to me recently." Cuddy knew she wasn't being much of a friend to him. If anything, she was the opposite. That song couldn't have been for her, unless he had a cover, so it sounded like it was for Lydia when it really wasn't. Why would he write a song for Lydia? Actually, why wouldn't he? She's been there for him. Even in Mayfield, she was there and Cuddy was not. She was busy with her own life, trying to establish a relationship and acquire some balance. She didn't deserve a song.

But if House said it was for her, it had to be, right?

"Dr. Cuddy, you have a patient waiting for you in exam room two. Guess he's been in there for the past fifteen minutes or so," Brenda said, giving her the chart.

Cuddy sighed. "I told you to let me take them in," she said, trying not to sound too angry and frustrated.

"Oh trust me, you'll want to see this one. He was most persistent."

"Great," Cuddy muttered, spinning around on her heels and heading for exam room two, not bothering to look at the patient's chart. That's all she needed right now was an unrelenting patient.

She opened her mouth to greet the patient when she entered, but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Hi, Lisa."

Cuddy entered and shut the door. "Lucas, what are you…?"

"I was worried about you," he said, approaching her. "You haven't talked to me in days."

She sighed. "I got your message this morning. I was going to call you back after my clinic hours were done."

He took her hands after she set the chart down. She let him. Their eyes met. His were sadder than hers were. "Oh, Lisa, you look exhausted," he said caringly and sympathetically mixed in one.

"I'm fine."

"Don't you have someone else who can finish the rest of your clinic shift while you relax?"

Cuddy chuckled weakly. "I don't have time to relax. These runny noses aren't going to stop themselves. And plus I have charts piled up to the ceiling I didn't get to last night."

"Let me take you out. Right now. Just for a coffee. We'll be back in a half hour."

Cuddy knew what would come with that. Not only would Lucas want to take her out, but he'll also want to talk. He'll want to talk about them and where they stood. Even more so that Cuddy didn't want to leave the hospital right now for such leisure, she didn't want to talk about them. He'd want an answer and she didn't have one.

"I'm sorry, Lucas, I can't."

Lucas looked sad. He chuckled unhumorously. "Lisa, come on, help me out here. You shut me up for almost a week for no valid reason and now you won't let me take you out for a simple coffee? What's going on? Are you breaking up with me?"

Even though Cuddy didn't go out for coffee with him, she was still faced with the infamous question.

Cuddy sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing. I didn't think it would be fair to you, that's why I didn't want to bring you along with it until I know what I'm doing."

Lucas' eyes started to glimmer, as if he was just about on the verge of tears. "You mean…so much to me, Lisa." His voice still stayed strong. "I thought…I thought you felt the same."

"I like you a lot. I thank you for getting my dating life back on track and for everything you've done for Rachel, but…"

There it was…the illustrious 'but.' Lucas held up his hand. "Don't say it, okay? I was the fool here. You're in love with House and you were using me to try to get over him."

Cuddy's eyes widened. "That's not true!" she exclaimed.

"The hell it's not!" he said, raising his voice for the first time. "You strung me along the entire time, never having any plans of making this work. You let me fall in love with you knowing you were just going to break it off."

"I tried!" she said. "I really did. I like you so much—"

"House has moved on," he said bitterly, waving his hands. "He's gone. He has this tight skirt, leggy, barebacked girlfriend now, and you know what, he seems happy. He's forgotten about you, Lisa. You need to get over him."

Cuddy's mouth dropped. Was this still Lucas in front of her? He had bottled everything up and let her have it when she tries to say goodbye.

"The song at the restaurant should've tipped you off."

She furrowed her brows at him. "Actually, that song was for me. See, you don't know anything, so don't pretend that you do. The only one I'm going to get over is you. Even if it's a lost cause trying to pursue House, at least I tried. The only reason he's with Lydia is because I was a damn fool for not telling him what I felt in the first place."

"If you knew this in the first place, why the hell did you agree to go out with me? Like hell you were trying to shift House out of your mind. You wanted to make him jealous. You're pissed that it didn't work, so you're giving me the boot. What's next, Lisa? Huh? Someone with more money? Younger? Something new? Something that doesn't involve you just going up to him and telling him that you want him? No. You're going to break someone else's heart, just because you're too damn proud to walk up to him and tell him the truth." He shook his head with disgust plastered all over his face.

Tears came to Cuddy's eyes. There's nothing he said there that was false. It was the truth, and it hurt.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say.

"Yeah, well, when you get done chasing ghosts and you come back unsuccessful, don't bother calling me. Hopefully there's another sucker out there who will let you fall into their arms, holding you up while you weep on their shoulder. It better be someone with an emotionless shell, either House, or some plastic dummy. They're pretty much one in the same."

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't bash House because you're the one who lost."

He shrugged. "Forgive me, I didn't know we were playing a game. If I did, I would've told you to what a bitch you are right from the start instead of waiting until now." He fetched his jacket and pushed by her to leave the exam room without another word.

Cuddy slapped her hand over her face, letting him go. She knew this would happen. Lucas was right. She never intended to make this long term with him, or go further than being friends. She was mainly only with him to make House jealous. Instead of House coming to her and trying to break them up, he moves on and starts to date Lydia.

Cuddy's genius plan failed and now she was without a boyfriend, and without House. What was she going to do once he leaves for Phoenix? It hurt right now just thinking of never seeing him again, never mind it actually happening.

She picked up the phone in the exam room and dialed the diagnostic's extension. Foreman picked up, as she expected.

"I need you come cover clinic for me," she ordered in an unfazed administrative tone. She couldn't continue doing this right now. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and hide from the world.

"We have two cases," Foreman said.

"I don't care. Either you, Cameron, Chase, someone."

"Try Wilson. He's not busy."

Cuddy bit her tongue from lashing out at him, even though he had every right to decline, due to the amount of work him and the team had. She hung up without saying anything more and tried Wilson. He answered after the first ring. He was able to come right down to help her out.

"What's wrong?" he asked, finding her at the nurse's station when he came down.

"Nothing."

"Lisa—"

"I'm fine! Just get to work," she ordered and disappeared into her office. She should've asked him what he knew about House moving to Phoenix. He must know something. Either he knew something, or he was trying to find out more. Wilson wouldn't just be cool with his best friend leaving half way across the country with the possibility that he wouldn't be seeing him again for a long time, if at all.

Wilson knew something and kept it very secretive. House told him everything.

After his clinic duty was over, she planned to talk to him, making sure he told her everything.

Meanwhile, she thought about Lucas. She felt awful with how it ended. It really wasn't her intention from the start to make House jealous. Obviously, because he was still in Mayfield when they first started going out. She went out with Lucas because he made her laugh, made her smile, and he was great with Rachel. She should've ended it sooner, but didn't, and it ended up blowing up in her face.

She couldn't be happy with him if she wanted someone else.

Lucas was a great guy. He gave her the world, even if she didn't ask for it. There's not many guys out there who are willing to do that. They think about themselves more than who they're with. Lucas wasn't like that. He had to make sure she was okay first, and then he worried about himself.

Getting any work done was impossible. Between waiting for a letter of resignation to appear on her desk as promised and her mind concentrating on House and Lucas, thinking about anything else was impossible.

She kept seeing the way Lucas' eyes were in her mind right before he fled the exam room. They were a mix of sad and anger. She was afraid of that. He would never understand.

But that was in the past now. He was gone and there's nothing she could do. House would end up the same way if she didn't do anything about it. He had a right to be happy. She shouldn't screw it up. He deserved it. For once, he wasn't miserable. Ever since he returned from Mayfield, he was a different person. Lydia might have something to do with that.

Trying to shift her focus away from House and Lucas, she returned her phone calls and kept herself busy for the rest of the day. She helped Wilson through the rest of her clinic hours once she felt stable enough to get out there. Patients shouldn't be kept waiting because she couldn't get her priorities straightened out.

She released Wilson a few hours later, making a mental note to talk to him later about House.

The rest of the day went by, and the next, and the day after that. She didn't see House, and she didn't see a resignation letter.

But on the next day, it came. It laid right on her desk, folded inside a white envelope, staring at her in the face when she arrived for work in the morning. The past few days weren't exactly easy on Cuddy and seeing the letter of resignation didn't help it any.

She dropped her things off and went right upstairs to his office. It was going on nine, so there was a good chance he'd be there.

He was.

And so was SHE.

Lydia was sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk, laughing about something when she walked in. Both of them looked over at her.

"Got your letter," Cuddy said, finally finding her voice.

House was behind his desk, putting things into a cardboard box.

"I figured I'd just quit without notice, but where's the fun in that?" he said.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"I thought we already were."

"Alone."

Lydia stood up and walked past Cuddy, keeping a smug smile on her face that said something like, "haha bitch, I won." Cuddy would've liked nothing more than to slap it off. A fist clenched involuntarily at her side.

"What should we talk about?" he asked, tossing books into the box.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked, stepping up to his desk. "We both know this is where you belong."

"You said that to me once before. It didn't work then, it's not working now." He couldn't look at her and continued to pack up.

Cuddy let a pause settle between them. She sighed. "I broke up with Lucas."

That caused him to finally meet her eyes. "Why did you do that? Didn't he give you whatever you wanted, making your life picture perfect?" There was definitely some sarcasm in there.

"I couldn't stay with him…when there's someone else I want to be with."

If she said that last year, or the year before, they would both be in very different spots right now.

He chortled. "Already pinning someone else? Going through them like tissue, huh?"

Cuddy felt her eyes brim with tears. House turned around to grab more books.

"House…"

"Cuddy, if you have something to say, just say it. Otherwise, leave. We're leaving tonight and I don't have much time to pack everything up. And before you say anything, yes this is what I want, yes this will be better for me, and no I'm not changing my mind. Is that all?"

"You can't go," she said, tone mixed in between firm and solemn.

"Not changing my mind."

"Are you leaving because of me?"

He didn't answer. He barely so much as looked at her.

"You are, aren't you? Then why play a song for me at the restaurant? You try to get me to notice you and then you take off?"

"I played it for you so Lucas would get the hint and go away. Now that he's gone, I feel so much better."

A tear fell from Cuddy's eye, no matter how hard she tried to stop it. Her bionic armor was breaking. "If you wanted him to get the hint, you would've announced it was for me right then and there, not try and put it in code."

"I couldn't upset Lydia."

"Of course, but you're willing to upset Lucas."

"See, this is why I'm leaving. You never stop."

"I never stop?!" Cuddy cried. "You're the one who drives my dates away and keeps me single, but has no interest in pursuing me! You randomly start kissing me, you check out my ass, you glance down my shirt, and you still don't stop there. You have some nerve, House."

"You can leave now," he said, slamming more books into the box with a crash and folding up the top to tape it.

"And then you shut me out."

"You've never wanted a relationship with me, so don't pretend now that you do all of a sudden, just to get me to stay."

"I wouldn't be pretending, House."

Their eyes met, saying so much.

"I dated Lucas because I was tired of waiting for you to come to me, and because I need someone to be there for me when it comes to Rachel. Then I realized I couldn't just wait for you. I had to meet you halfway. I know it's too late now, but I wanted you to know."

He nodded slowly. "Thanks. But you're forgetting one thing."

"What?" she asked.

"I never wanted you. I had no intention of meeting you halfway, nor was I hesitant to approach you. I was doing what guys do best, and that was check out the assets of fine women."

"You liked me," Cuddy said, willing herself to be undaunted by what he said.

"Liked, past tense. I'm happy now. Lydia's helping me through difficult times."

"You're running away because you can't deal with your feelings for me."

"Oh step off your high horse, Cuddy, for Pete's sake."

"Sure, and while I'm at it, why don't you do the same?" she countered. "At least I'm man enough to admit my feelings. You're too busy hiding behind some German bimbo to admit yours!"

"I admitted them!" he shouted back. "You were too blinded by Mr. Wonderful to see it! It goes both ways, Cuddy. You were clouded with all the niceties from the loser to see what was right in front of you. You had your chance. It's gone. The end. I'm happy with Lydia and there's nothing you can do about it, so go call Lucas and rekindle your love for one another."

Cuddy couldn't explain the uncomfortable weight on her heart that she was experiencing. It was overwhelming. She knew that if she didn't do something now, he would walk out of her life tonight and she wouldn't ever see him again.

Without thinking, she walked around his desk, threw her arms around the back of his neck, and kissed him deeply, just as he did to her. She didn't know what else to do.

What she didn't expect was for him to kiss back so heatedly. She sealed her body to his and thrust her tongue into his mouth, making sure this was the best kiss he had ever received.

He pushed away a pile of papers on the surface of his desk, hoisted her up, and sat her there, never breaking the kiss. He settled in between her thighs. In turn, she wrapped her legs around his, preventing him from going anywhere.

With the desperate need to breathe, they both parted, gasping for air. He leaned his forehead against hers while continuing to gently brush his fingers through her hair. No verbal words were spoken, but their body language screamed out loud.

Cuddy's eyes fluttered closed, leaning into his gentle touch. Her heart pounded in her chest for the first time in weeks. It felt so good to be alive again.

When his thumb grazed across her lips, she kissed the pad lightly, and then sighed against it.

No words were necessary. They found each other. It was far from easy, but will it be enough to get him to change his mind about Phoenix?

As close as they are now, they were still so very far apart.


	10. Afraid Of Loving You

**Thanks for the great feedback, everyone! I love it all so much ^^ You make my day!**

**I'm so glad you all are liking this story so far. It's only going to get better! I'm crazy about it, so this story is still what I'm focusing most on. It won't be that much longer. Maybe a few chapters or so, unless after this whole Lydia ordeal is over and Huddy finally starts, you guys want to see it continue. If so, I can possibly arrange that :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Cuddy's heart beat so loudly in her chest that she swore House heard it. She wasn't foreign to this behavior, obviously, but was new to this being an attempt to try to stop him from leaving and making a huge mistake.

Did it work? Did he change his mind? His face seemed unfazed.

Cuddy reached her hand up to cup his cheek, but he pulled back suddenly just as her hand barely touched him.

"I know what you're doing, Cuddy, and it's not going to work. Go on, get out of here before Lydia gets back."

Cuddy's heart sank again. "House, please don't leave. Please."

Cuddy didn't care how pathetic she sounded as she begged him.

"What do you care?" He took a hold of his oversized tennis ball. "You always wanted me to leave you alone. What better way to do so than to leave town?"

"I care," she said, fighting back tears, standing up.

"You have no right to mess with what I need."

"Why do you need this, House?" she asked. "Do you really want to be away from me that badly? After everything I've done for you?"

"Oh, way to lay on the guilt trip, Cuddles."

"It's not a guilt trip, House. You owe me."

"Right, and I'm paying you back with the privilege of letting you run this hospital without anything breaking, or screwing up. Your employees will be able to come to work without being verbally or physically harassed, MRI machines will be in perfect working condition, and then there's you." Their eyes met. "You can get things done easier without having to worry about what I'm doing, or wondering who will cover the clinic when I back out."

"Those things are so minuscule, House. If I had a problem with any of that, I would've fired you years ago."

"But you didn't, because I was your hospital's greatest asset. I could purposely burn down the building and you'd still keep me. So in a way, it's like you used me. I don't owe you anything. You were paid back for taking me in. Face it, everyone leaves eventually. No amount of kissing will change my mind, so nice try."

Cuddy was starting to think that maybe the kiss wasn't such a good way to tell him she wanted him to stick around. "I didn't just kiss you to—Oh forget it, you'll never understand. When your mind is one-track, you're immune to what anyone has to say."

"Then why did you kiss me?" For the first time in this conversation, House's tone was serious.

"Does it matter?" she asked, sounding tired and weak.

"…Yes."

Speak now, or forever hold your peace.

"Because I wanted to. Because I…I'm afraid of you leaving."

A pause occurred, as if she was waiting for him to ask why. When he didn't, she continued, "I liked when you were there to pester me about unorthodox procedures. At least I knew you were okay. I could keep an eye on you."

House chuckled unhumorously. "So you kissed me because if I leave, you won't be able to keep an eye on me and know what I'm up to?"

Cuddy sighed and shook her head. "You don't get it."

"Then why don't you explain it to me instead of hiding. You accuse me of hiding on a frequent basis and right now, knowing I'm about to leave, it still doesn't cause you to open up to me."

"Will it make a difference if I do?" she asked quietly.

House shrugged. "Maybe."

"The kiss wasn't enough to tell you how I feel?"

"The kiss was telling me you're afraid to let me go, because you won't be able to baby sit me and keep me out of trouble. The only reason you want me to stay is that I'm good for the hospital. Without me, you lose money, donors, and whatever else."

"Will you stop assuming?!" she yelled unexpectedly, very much on the angry side.

"Then what?!" he asked back, just as loud. "Spell it out for me, Cuddy, because clearly I'm not understanding your intricate logic!"

Cuddy opened her mouth to speak and actually let a sound eject from her throat, but stopped herself. He was so very close to getting her to admit that she loves him. Instead, tears fell from her eyes. She hid her face and left his side of the desk. It wouldn't do any good to tell him how she felt. He was still going to leave this hospital, her, and everything else behind. She still had no idea why. So he needed a change of scenery and maybe better working conditions. The most rational thing to do is leave, right? Go somewhere where you can possibly get what you're after. Some place that would fit your needs. House was only doing what any normal person was doing. Staying at PPTH wasn't what he wanted anymore.

This would be different if it was someone else. Cuddy would believe needs weren't being met. But knowing it's House, he had a different reason for wanting to go, and that reason he wasn't going to let past the surface. Maybe he sought after having a change of scenery, different rules, different employer, but that wasn't it. There was more behind the mask, and Cuddy knew it was about her. It was something about her that he was hiding. Whether it was good or bad, she didn't know, but it scared her just the same.

What could she do to change something she doesn't know how to begin to change?

"Say it, Cuddy," he whispered, eyes sad.

Just then, Lydia came back into the room. "Not interrupting am I?" she asked, strolling back over to House's side of the desk and folding up his box of books. "Come on, Greg, we have a lot of packing to do and not a lot of time to do it. We're leaving tonight," she added, looking at Cuddy.

That was news to Cuddy. So soon? Her eyes met his in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, and there's still so much that needs to be done. How in the world are we going to get your piano to Phoenix? Actually, why don't I just buy you a new one? I know a quaint little shop that sells baby grand's. I bet I can snatch one up for you for next to nothing."

House didn't argue back, even though he would die before he lets anyone touch his piano, never mind leaving it behind.

"And don't worry about your furniture. This new place I put in for is fully furnished. You'll love it."

"Whatever you say, sweetie."

Cuddy felt ill. Why was Lydia so dominate all of a sudden? House wouldn't let anyone tell him what to do. How come he so very easily let Lydia do all the talking? Since when was she that type of person?

It wasn't Cuddy's place to tell him what to do. Even though she was whipping him around, he didn't seem to fight her very much, or put in two words.

It's almost like this was all her idea and she was forcing House to go along with her. She probably brainwashed him into thinking all this, putting it into his head that it was what's best for him. If some part of House thought she was right, he fell easy prey to her.

"Dr. Cuddy, right? We didn't meet formally yet. I'm Lydia. Sorry about the restaurant thing. I know it was a bit of a shock to think that Greg was playing a song for you. We didn't even know you were there. I apologize." Lydia wasn't being sarcastic in the least. Actually, she really did sound sorry. "Greg made a deal with the owner to publicly play this song he's been composing for me for days. He had to call up days in advance and pestered them to let him play. When they didn't call him back, he just showed up, ready to play." She smiled genuinely and looked over at him. "Thanks, hon."

House looked uncomfortable. So did Cuddy, although Cuddy looked more puzzled than uncomfortable. He said that song was for her! But Lydia said he's been trying for days to get in there to play it. Lucas made reservations the day before. House couldn't possibly know Lucas was planning to take her there, so he had no idea she would be there in order to play that song for her. Why would he lie about that?

House and Cuddy's eyes met. Lydia continued to smile, shifting her gaze between the two, as if to wonder why they were looking at each other like that. House knew what Cuddy was thinking, but Cuddy had no idea what House was thinking. He was caught, so his thoughts were probably of that.

"Have a safe trip," she said in a painful tone, glancing to Lydia, and then left, not looking over at House again.

House watched her leave quickly, hand covering her mouth.

"Why did you say that?" he asked after Cuddy was gone.

"Say what?" she asked.

"That thing about the restaurant. You know I didn't call them days beforehand."

Lydia shrugged. "I know. I just improvised a little. No big deal, right? I just wanted to make it look more romantic, not like it was just spur the moment, you know?"

House nodded. "Sure."

She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'll bring these down to the car."

Little did Lydia know that what she said destroyed what was left of House and Cuddy.

* * *

Cuddy wasn't known to cry a lot. In fact, she was thought to have a bionic shell. No negative emotions got through and none got out. However, when the lights were out, and no one was around, Cuddy wept. She cried for different reasons. Sometimes, she was having bad days; sometimes she wanted more out of life. She cried when she couldn't get pregnant; she cried when she had the miscarriages. Face it, Lisa Cuddy isn't bionic. She was, in fact, a living, breathing being, that was very capable of crying, no matter how hard her exterior was. Sometimes, all it took was for her not getting the right donor she wanted. When people weren't looking, she did cry. If people started looking, she wiped her tears away, and greeted them with a smile, like nothing happened.

Today, Cuddy had a big reason for crying when she entered her office. She didn't care if people were looking, or listening. Keeping her back turned to the door, she placed both hands on the back of one of her chairs and sobbed. Without meaning to, House broke her heart…again. She had no reason not to believe Lydia. Unless Lydia thought Cuddy was a threat to hers and House's relationship, why would she feel the need to lie? The way she was acting so free and moving about without a care in the world, she didn't view Cuddy as a threat of any kind. It's like Lydia wasn't aware of the feelings House and Cuddy had harboring for one another, or that they even had a past. To her, they were both just employer/employee and House was simply changing jobs.

So it really wasn't her fault. Cuddy wasn't upset with her in the least. Lydia didn't know. Cuddy was upset with House for many different reasons. The reasons ran through her mind at full speed. She desperately tried to sort them out, but it wasn't easy, especially with this new headache that was forming just above her eye, applying pressure, as if trying to prevent her from thinking. The only thing that her mind screamed was 'why, why, why,' over and over again.

Cuddy was in love with House. She always has been. Why couldn't she tell him this if it would prevent him from leaving? He was right, though, she had no reason to mess with what he needed. That's why she couldn't get the words out. If he was happy with Lydia, then he should be with her.

Cuddy hated feeling jealous. It's something she doesn't experience often, if at all. She never had reasons to be jealous.

Just then, in the middle of thought, she heard her doors open, but didn't look back to see who it was. She didn't care.

They didn't say anything, but didn't leave. Cuddy heard steps approaching her from behind and felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. It was the left hand, which means that the person was either left-handed, or their right hand was busy. Since she didn't know many left-handers that would make this move on her, it didn't take much to realize who this was. She sniffled back the next round of tears and closed her eyes. Whoever this was pushed her hair away from the side of her neck and placed a gentle kiss there.

"I'm sorry," House whispered into her ear.

Cuddy let a small gasp travel past her lips.

"Lydia didn't know what she was saying. I didn't write that song for her and I didn't spend days making it up."

"No, you wrote it for me, in college."

"I just changed it around a bit to make it look like something new."

He buried his face in her hair and took in her scent. She relaxed into him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, hating herself for finding comfort in his arms.

"Because I want to."

"House…please don't do this…If you're going to leave, just leave. Don't approach me and then move on. I can't handle it."

"Can't handle it? You're Superwoman. You can handle anything."

"Not you leaving I can't." She turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

"So, the truth comes out."

"I want you to stay."

"I want a million dollars and endless hookers living with me, but that's not going to happen."

Cuddy wasn't impressed. She said nothing.

He tried to lighten the mood with a joke, but when that didn't work, it was time to get serious. "Why do you want me to stay? I make you miserable."

"Ever think that maybe I don't mind it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, me bothering you is a way of telling you that I'm okay, or whatever your odd reasoning was."

Cuddy sighed.

"You're still not telling me what you want to say."

"Isn't it fun that way? You like puzzles so much, House, why don't you tell me what I'm thinking." She folded her arms. "Better hurry before your girlfriend gets back, or else you'll have to move to Phoenix without knowing."

"Oh, I already know. I just want you to say it first."

"What is it then?" she challenged. "What am I thinking?"

"You have the hots for me and you can't stand me in someone else's arms."

Cuddy chuckled. "No, that's you with me and my dates. I don't have issues with Lydia."

"Then you just have the hots for me and can't stand it that I'm leaving."

"Possibly."

"Possibly? Yes or no, Cuddy?"

A small smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. "You know me so well, which do you think it is? Or rather, maybe that's you. You have the hots for me and can't stand it that you're leaving."

House scoffed. "If I can't stand it, why am I doing it?"

She shrugged. "Why do you do half the things you do? I don't know, House. You're trying to prove a point, or something."

"Or something…" He rested his cane against the chair and placed both hands on her shoulders. They traveled down her arms and settled on her waist, still keeping distance between them.

"Why do you keep playing with me?" she asked, thinking that House had no idea just how badly what he was doing was affecting her. "Is it some sort of cheap thrill for you? Maybe some sort of payback for the evil administrator and boss I've been to you for the last twelve years you've worked here?"

"Stop guessing," he said, voice firm. "You'll never land the real reason. You won't think I'm capable of it."

"What?"

"Of loving you." His voice was almost nonexistent.

Cuddy's eyes went wide. She almost couldn't find her voice. "Then…why are you moving?"

"Because…when you love someone…sometimes the best gift you can give them is letting them go."

A fresh, warm batch of tears came to Cuddy's eyes. She shook her head. "No, don't give me that shitty Gregory House philosophy!" She felt the sudden urge to push him away from her, but didn't. A mix of anger and sadness swept through her veins, making her body temperature rise and her blood pulsate. "Bastard. You're not leaving because you love me. You're afraid to love me, which is why you're leaving. You figure running away will solve everything. That doesn't surprise me at all." She shook her head in disgust. "And I suppose you playing that piece at the restaurant with new chords was your way of saying, "thanks for all your help, Lisa, but I found something else." That piece was for me, and it was dedicated to me, but not in the way you made me think. It was a message to tell me you found someone. Out with the old, in with the new, right?"

House didn't say anything. Instead, he just turned around and walked to the door. There was so much he could shout back at her, but it wasn't worth it. They'd spend all afternoon shouting at one another and not get anywhere.

"Oh right, sure, go ahead and leave. It's all you were ever good for."

House froze for a moment, keeping his back turned towards her, but didn't turn around. He left seconds later that, leaving Cuddy in tears.

That might very well be the last time she ever sees him and it all blows up in her face.


	11. The Photograph

**Thanks for the feedback everyone! I loved it :)**

**Enjoy :)**

----------------

"It's all you were ever good for." That saying rang through House's ears and settled in his brain, making itself comfortable there without the hopes of leaving, at least for a long time. A good chunk of it also settled in his heart, making itself at home. Cuddy shouldn't have used that against him. He left her one time, and even though it was one time, he evidently had to live with that for the rest of his life.

"Greg, are you okay?" Lydia asked caringly, examining his sad face.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this packing over with and get out of here. There's nothing left for me here," he said, voice low and emotional.

"Okay. The car is all packed, maybe except for one more box upstairs and then I want to go to your apartment and pack up a few things there."

House just nodded. He didn't care where he went, as long as it was away from here. He couldn't be here anymore. Cuddy hated him, that's how he wanted to leave it. He wanted her angry with him so she didn't miss him. Leaving her office just as she said what she did was good. He was going to fight back, which is why he stopped walking away, but figured there was no point. This is how they would leave things. She could get on with her life and he could get on with his.

He walked into his office, following Lydia. He left the majority of his things behind, like his chair, computer, desk, and all the larger things he couldn't take with him. His team was also in there.

"So, this is it? You're really leaving, just like that?" Foreman asked. "No warnings, goodbye party, anything?"

"I don't care about a goodbye party. It wasn't "just like that,"" House said.

"Yeah, it was," Cameron added in. "You told us two days ago you were leaving."

"Okay then, you had some warning in there."

"Did you even bother telling Wilson?" Chase butted in.

"No, but I'm sure you guys did."

"He's in his office if you care," Chase added.

"Go ahead, Greg, I'll load this last box in," Lydia said and then reached up to peck him on the mouth. "Meet me down in the car when you're ready."

Lydia left after that, smile on her face the entire time.

"Cuddy will reassign you three," he said, staring down at the ground, suddenly sounding shy. "After she gets done moping around over her sudden loss."

"I can't imagine what you put her through," Foreman said.

"Don't imagine, it'll just make your tiny brain hurt," House said and left his office to go to Wilson's.

He didn't bother knocking and just entered. "Jimmy boy, the time has come."

Wilson didn't look amused. He sit behind his desk, looking as if he spent the last hour crying. His face was sad and his eyes were glossy.

"Why did you even bother coming in here?" he asked.

"My team made me. But I figured I'd come in here to let you know I was leaving."

"Oh gee, so soon."

House grinned. "Now that was sarcasm."

"Seriously, House, how can you not tell me you were moving to Phoenix? I had to find out from Cuddy and your team. Are you that desperate to forget about those who care about you?"

"I was going to write—"

"Stop!" Wilson yelled, coming to a stand. "Put your wall down for five damn minutes and talk to me! Why the hell are you running away? This is stupid! You barely know Lydia, and hell, do you even know if the job in Phoenix is legit?!"

House put his head to the ground again. "There is no job in Phoenix," he said quietly.

Wilson's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm not going back to work. Lydia's a doctor at the Mayo Clinic and I'm just going there to comfort her with the loss of her husband."

"Oh cut the shit! Why are you really going there? Is it because of Cuddy?"

House sighed. "Why does everything have to be about Cuddy?"

"Because everything usually is with you! Whether you're looking down her shirt, staring at her ass, or thinking about her in the shower, she's always the center of it all. You're a coward who's afraid of the feelings you're feeling about her and you figure you'd just skip town and avoid them. It's easier for you that way."

House said nothing.

"House…" Wilson started, much calmer. "You're throwing away the one thing you love doing and dropping everything just to move to the other side of the country to be with a woman you had a few heart to heart words with and one fling? Have you even thought this through? Or are you waiting to get there to think it through, find out it's a huge mistake, and THEN come back?"

House was still staring at the floor.

"You have people here that care about you a lot, maybe too much. Cuddy loves you—"

"Cuddy doesn't love me," he said with disgust. "She loves what I do for this hospital, that's about it."

"You're an idiot. You're running away from her."

House turned around to leave.

"It would be different if you were leaving for another job. You're leaving to become someone's shoulder to cry on, disregarding the friends you have here. Something wrong with this picture?"

House looked over his shoulder. "I need to move on, and getting away from here is the first step."

"House," Wilson said, just before he walked out the door. "Don't be a fool. That's all I'm saying."

House left after that, as if he was just leaving for a day, not the rest of his life. It didn't bother him if he never planned to see Wilson again. And Wilson lets his best friend walk out of his life, as if he knows he'll be back soon.

He wasn't worried. House wouldn't last a week in Phoenix. First thing he would do is complain about how hot it is. Second, he'd miss the puzzles and cases, and third, he'd miss Cuddy. He wasn't sure of their relationship, but there's one thing he did know, and that was his best friend.

He'd be back.

* * *

Hours later and Cuddy still sit behind her desk with the charts piled up to the ceiling. She didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day. House must've been on his way to Phoenix now, out of New Jersey, and out of her life.

Cuddy had no tears left to cry. She didn't want to think of it as over.

Just then, Wilson entered her office with a small knock.

"Wow…you have a lot of charts there," he said, stating the obvious.

"I haven't been able to concentrate."

"Because of House?"

Cuddy just nodded and then let a pause settle in the air. "Do you think he was serious?" she asked quietly after the pause.

Wilson sat in an empty chair in front of her desk. "House doesn't usually joke around about things like this, but I do have my theories."

"Tell me. I can use a hope or two to grasp onto right about now."

"You miss him?"

Cuddy sighed. "I'd miss him a whole lot more if I knew what the hell was going on." She looked up at Wilson with desperate eyes, as if he knew the entire story and reasons behind what happened. "He drops this on me like he had a revelation the night before and suddenly started to pursue it. Whatever idiot that's going to give him his license back—"

"Cuddy," he interrupted, stopping her. "He's not going back to work."

She looked confused. "He's…not?"

He shook his head. "He's going to Phoenix to be with Lydia, giving her a shoulder to cry on and a helping hand with the kids because her husband's dead. He doesn't plan on being a doctor anymore."

Cuddy scoffed. "He wouldn't last a week out there then."

"That's what I said."

"Did he tell you this?"

"Right before he left. Four hours ago maybe. He didn't bother telling me he was leaving and he wasn't going to at first either. He just walked in, said goodbye, as if this was an overnight trip only, and left."

Cuddy placed her hand flat against her forehead with a sigh. "What am I going to do?"

"What can you do?"

"You don't understand. I'm nothing without House. This hospital's nothing without House."

"Cuddy, you can manage just fine without him, if it came down to it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There was uncertainty in his voice when he spoke to me, which means that he's not sure if he wants this. House knows how good he has it here. A new girlfriend and two kids won't change that."

"If he doesn't plan on leaving, why is he? He's probably on the road right now with her. There's so many things I don't understand, and the more I think about it, the more I want to bang my head on the desk. I'm so afraid for him."

"I don't understand either and he's my best friend. He's hiding from me, which says something. He never hides from me."

"Do…you think he's just messing with us?" Cuddy would be livid if this was a joke, but at least it was a joke and he would be staying here in the end.

"I wish," Wilson said with a sigh. "I don't know, Lisa."

"After what I said to him…I wouldn't be surprised if he never came back."

Wilson looked at her quizzically. "What did you say?"

"I told him that running away is what he does best, so why not do it now. I was angry. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"The reason he's gone isn't because of that. It's something else building up to this point."

"It's Lucas and I," she said without a second thought.

Wilson shook his head. "House isn't going to move across the country because you were seeing someone."

"If it impacts him hard enough, he just might."

"But he knows you two are broken up."

Cuddy sighed. Her eyes started to sparkle again with tears. "He's no fool. He knows that there's a chance we could still get back together. Maybe he couldn't handle it."

"If it was just you, he wouldn't have ignored me. I didn't know he planned on leaving until his team told me. I had to hear it from them."

Cuddy brushed a tear away. "What am I going to do?" she asked again, only this time, she sounded much more desperate. "I can't…I can't…" She turned her head to the side and covered her face, sobbing another round into the palm of her hand.

Wilson rounded her desk to comfort her. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his back, resting her head on his shoulder. Wilson rubbed the small of her back with his hand in tiny circles.

"Go to him."

Cuddy backed up far enough to look into his eyes. "What do you mean? He's long gone."

"Maybe not. He could still be at his apartment. For the past week, he's been living there instead of at mine."

"I know, I went to see him there when I found out. You…think he might be there still?" There was a small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Go tell him how you feel. If that's what'll stop him, do it."

There's no way House was still at his apartment. They must've left hours ago and were probably halfway through Maryland by now.

But what if they got a slow start?

Cuddy thanked Wilson and left immediately, heading to House's apartment, heart pounding in her ears. This was it. If he was still there, she would tell him everything. She would refuse his resignation and keep him here. It was selfish, but right now, Cuddy didn't care. She wanted him. She never felt like this before, but went with it.

She drove to his place, breaking the speed limit. His apartment was fifteen minutes away, but Cuddy got there in ten. As expected, the place was dark and no motorcycle occupied the sidewalk.

Shakily, and feeling twenty pounds heavier, she stepped out of her car and walked shakily up to the door. She let herself easily in through the outside door. Checking the doorknob to House's door, it was locked, as expected. Instead of knocking, which was probably a foolish thing to do, she stood on her tiptoes and brushed her finger across the top of the doorframe. He usually kept a key up there.

Finding it, she snatched it up quickly and used that to let herself in. It took two attempts to stick the key in and open the door.

Why was she doing this? House was long gone. Cuddy entered and flipped on the nearest light switch. She looked around. Everything was in its place, except for a few books missing here and there. His couch, TV, piano, all remained in the same place they always have been.

But there was no sign of House. She was too late. She stepped into his apartment, wandering towards the piano. He still had some sheet music there, along with his oversized grey and red tennis ball. Cuddy frowned a bit. Why was this here? She took it into her hands. Strange. It was warm, as if someone just set it down and walked away a minute ago.

Cuddy sat down at the piano and looked at the sheet music in front of her. It was man made and had the title "Cuddy's Serenade" written across the top. Cuddy's heart skipped a beat. He wrote her another song? When?

As she picked up the sheet music, a picture fell out from in between the two pages and landed on her lap. She picked it up and looked at it, her mouth instantly falling when she saw what it was. It was of him and her in the piano bar the night he played the piece he wrote for her. She was leaning over on the piano, looking at House with a huge, dreamy smile on her face as he captured her heart after the first two chords. What's also amazing was that he was also smiling. That was rare.

Cuddy's heart sank. He kept this picture the entire time, through every relationship he was ever in, through the Stacy saga, through the thick and thin.

Cuddy turned the picture over. She was surprised to find something written there. "Cuddy. I'll break your heart one of these days. If me leaving after our one night didn't do it, something else will. I always find ways to hurt the ones I love. I'm sorry. Thank you for being the only person who could make me smile.

That's it. It didn't have his name at the end, or anything, but Cuddy didn't care. Even if it said something, she wouldn't have been able to see it. Tears made her vision blurry. No gift in the world could top this.

Holding the picture close to her, she wished she wasn't such an idiot. He should've known how she felt. She should've told him. Instead, she risks never seeing him again.

Suddenly, she threw her head over to the hallway with a small, nearly inaudible gasp when she heard a noise, almost like a scuffling sound coming from there.

For a moment, she thought it might've been House. But what would he be doing in the dark all alone?

It was foolish. He was gone. It was probably just the neighbors. The walls were rather thin here.

She forgot about it, until it happened again, but this time, it was closer.

Someone was there. She was almost sure of it.

"House?" she whispered, giving into wishful thinking.

Her heartbeat quickened and her muscles tensed as a figure emerged from the shadows.

* * *

**So everyone knows how evil I can be, which makes this probably not House. I'll leave it up for you to decide. Who do you think is emerging from the shadows? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	12. Torn

**Sorry for the wait! This will totally make up for it, I promise :)**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews for the past chapter, and everything up to this point. Every bit of feedback helps out more than you know :)**

**I would also like to point out that I'm a Luddy, as well as a Huddy. I love Lucas wholeheartedly, so I'm very much enjoying the Luddy arc right now, but in the end, I am shooting for Huddy, so let's all hope it works out that way!**

**And also, many many hugs and kisses to** Iane Casey** for her wonderful ideas and continuing to be my muse! Love ya! :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_ Suddenly, she threw her head over to the hallway with a small, nearly inaudible gasp when she heard a noise, almost like a scuffling sound coming from there.For a moment, she thought it might've been House. But what would he be doing in the dark all alone? It was foolish. He was gone. It was probably just the neighbors. The walls were rather thin here.She forgot about it, until it happened again, but this time, it was closer. Someone was there. She was almost sure of it."House?" she whispered, giving into wishful thinking.Her heartbeat quickened and her muscles tensed as a figure emerged from the shadows._

"Who are you?" someone asked that Cuddy had never seen before.

She immediately stood up. "I'm…House told me to come and…get this sheet music."

The bald man in his early fifties walked towards the door. "Uh huh. Lock up after you leave. I have people coming to look at this place tomorrow and I get a good deal if it's furnished, so I don't want any of this stuff stolen."

"Is House really gone?" Cuddy asked, barely able to find her voice.

The man shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. He gave his notice two days ago and left with this hot chick earlier."

Cuddy's heart sank.

"But what do I know, I'm just the landlord, not his keeper. Whatever. To be honest, the piano playing was getting on my nerves. I think I should just sell the stupid thing before I rent out the apartment."

Cuddy lightly brushed the pads of her fingers across the smooth surface. Lydia must be a special woman to have House forget about the piano, something that meant the world to him. He left it behind, which meant he didn't care what happened to it. Cuddy had to wonder if that was Lydia's doing.

Why was House letting her control him? He did whatever she wanted him to do. Since when did House let himself be controlled like that?

"I'll take it," Cuddy said, right before the landlord walked out the door.

She had no idea where she would fit a piano in her home, but didn't let herself think about that right now. She didn't want House's precious instrument being abused by someone who didn't know how to play. He wouldn't want that either.

The landlord became interested. His eyes widened like a child on Christmas morning after seeing presents under the tree. "Yeah? Now we're talking. How much are you willing to pay me for it?"

Cuddy frowned. "Pay you?"

"Yeah, you know, little green pieces of papers with president's heads and buildings on them? You should also know that the higher the number is, the more it's worth. The Benjamin's are my favorite. I've yet to see Cleveland, but you're a doctor, I'm sure you have a lot of him laying around the house."

"I'm sorry, but the piano isn't for sale. I'm taking it for House."

The older man looked a little stunned by this. He cleared his throat and raised his hand to talk with it. "Look, lady, you seem nice, so I'm going to cut you a break. Dr. House left, leaving all these possessions in my care. By all legal means, I have every right to sell what's in this apartment for my own benefit. If you want that piano, you can have it for five thousand bucks."

Cuddy's mouth dropped. Five thousand dollars?!

"And the bench I'll let you have for three hundred bucks. It's a steal. And plus it seems to mean something to you. I'm willing to bet you'll pay any amount."

Cuddy shook her head. "I'm sorry, but that's way too much."

He frowned. "What? Oh come on, you make like, what, almost seven grand a week? You're practically swimming in cash."

It was Cuddy's turn to frown. Who does this greedy son of a bitch think he is? And how did he know what she makes?!

"That is none of your business," she told him flatly. "This piano belongs to someone very special to me, someone I'll probably never see again, so if you don't mind, I will make the arrangements tomorrow to have it shipped. And if you change the locks, I know someone who's very good at picking them, so I wouldn't bother if I were you."

Cuddy was very good at sounding firm, especially when she wasn't kidding around. She wanted something to remember House by and his piano was the best thing. It meant so much to him, and knowing that, it meant even more to her.

Beads of sweat gathered upon his forehead. "I'll call the cops."

Cuddy shrugged. "You do what you have to."

She pushed by him and walked out the door, not turning back. In her hands, she held the sheet music to her serenade and the picture of them at the piano bar.

She was in tears before she got to her car.

* * *

Her nanny had just put Rachel down to bed when Cuddy got home. In the time it took Cuddy to walk through the door, say goodnight to her baby, and relieve her nanny, she had a brief moment of peace without thinking about House. But now, as the house was quiet, and there was nothing to do, Cuddy thought about House. She sat on the couch, still in her work clothes, and looked at the picture of them two.

So…this was it. He was really gone. He left his life and started a new one, hopefully moving forward, just like he wanted.

She had let out a small sigh, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Placing the picture and the sheet music underneath a couch pillow, she wondered who could be here at this hour. She stood and answered the door without checking to see who it was first. If she looked, she might not have answered the door.

"Lucas," she said, somewhat surprised to see him standing before her, and bearing roses. Red roses.

"Lisa, I'm sorry, I know you don't want to see me, but I had to see you. I figured if I called, you would hang up, or not answer at all. And if I didn't see you tonight, I would've gone out of my mind, and I better stop before I continue to ramble on, so…" He handed her off the bouquet of roses.

Cuddy didn't know what to feel right now. With House out of her life, there was a void in her heart that needed to be filled. There was never really a firm reason for breaking up with Lucas, other than that she wanted to pursue House. It was clear that House chose his path, and it had nothing whatsoever to do with her, so she shouldn't be waiting around for him. She wasted years of her life waiting for him. Enough was enough. He obviously wasn't going any further than checking out her chest and ass then, and since now he would be at the other end of the country, he wouldn't even be doing that. It was never serious. House was a child. Cuddy didn't know, for the life of her, how he managed to be so mature for Stacy and Lydia, but never to her.

It was over, and this was her new path. If she rejected Lucas, she would regret it. Not that she chose him because of the lack of men that showed up at her doorstep, and she certainly wasn't desperate, but she is getting older and Rachel needed a father figure.

Lucas had shown up at the right place at the right time.

"You're relentless, you know that?" she said, a small smile creeping up onto her face.

He shrugged. "What can I say, I can never take no for an answer."

Cuddy took the flowers and let him inside. The more she wanted to accept Lucas in her life, the harder it felt to let go of House. She was trying to push House away, vanishing him from her heart completely. It would be so much easier to just throw it all away, instead of taking it step by step.

She ignored the heaviness in her heart and pressed forward. She had to. It would be better for her in the end. This wasn't just a game brought on by House. He wasn't testing her. He wasn't waiting around the corner, ready to peek through her window and admit his was all a joke just to see how she would react.

House was gone and it was for good. He was happy now and she had every right to be happy for him.

Bright side—at least she could date now without him stalking her.

"Lisa, are you okay?" he asked, noticing she was staring absentmindedly at the roses a little longer than normal.

"Huh? Oh…yes…everything's…fine. Do you want…umm…something to drink, or—or—"

"Lisa…" he whispered, resting his hand on her shoulder, feeling it tense upon contact, "just relax. I just want to talk. Is that okay?"

Cuddy nodded swiftly. "Yes, of course. Just…let me go put these in water and…I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."

He smiled and did so. Cuddy walked to the kitchen, the bottom of her stomach feeling as if it were going to come out. There was an unusual tightness there that almost made her feel as if she were going to get sick. It sped her breathing up a bit. She laid the roses on the surface of the counter and leaned up against it. What was she doing? God, she looked so desperate right now. House leaves and suddenly she's okay with having Lucas, who may qualify as her ex right now, back into her life again. She can't even remember why she broke up with him in the first place. Some of the reason must've been House, ranging from the piano composition at the restaurant to Lydia coming back. She was jealous of Lydia, mainly because she didn't know what she did otherwise in order for House to see her with different eyes. Did Lydia listen to him? Help him? Cuddy didn't know. And it sucked.

Cuddy's fists clenched and lightly pounded the granite countertop. She hated that even though she forced House from her mind, he's still coming back. It's not like he broke up with her or anything! She tried to tell herself this and it worked for the most part.

It would hurt for a while. She's known him longer than anyone that's not family. Even her family she didn't see as often as she saw House. It would take a little while to completely forget, if that was possible.

She gathered herself together, reached under the sink to pull out a large crystal vase, and dropped the roses into it without cutting the ends. It wasn't necessary right now. She didn't even put water into it.

They were set in the middle of her table. She didn't stop to admire them. Instead, she set them there and went straight back into the living room to see Lucas sitting on the couch…with the picture of her and House in his hands. He stared at it, as if he were in a petrified trance.

"Lucas…?" Cuddy said in the lowest voice she could sink to that was just above a whisper.

How did he find the picture under the pillow? Why would he look there?

He read the back of the photo enough to have memorized what was there and then set it down without a word.

"Lucas?" Cuddy tried again.

He looked up to her with a smile. "Like the roses?" he asked.

She nodded, forcing on a smile. "Thank you."

"So, was that the song that he played for you at the restaurant?"

"Huh?"

"The sheet music that's under the pillow. Strange place to put a few pieces of paper, don't you think?"

Cuddy sighed. "No, that's not what he played for me."

"So he really did play something for you," Lucas said in a low voice. "I thought you just said that to get me jealous or something."

"It was…the first piece he ever wrote for me back in college and just modified it a bit. Lucas, I'm sorry I lead you on. I just loved how you are with Rachel and I took it too far."

Lucas stood and approached her. He embraced her and she hugged back, letting her head rest on his shoulder. For minutes, they just stood there like that without words, as if two souls were being repaired.

"I care about you, Lisa. I know I can never be House, but if you let me be myself, I won't mess things up. I'll be the best father to Rachel and be what you need me to be." He backed his head up just far enough to slip a hand in between their faces and gently ran the backs of his warm fingers against her cheek. "You're very special, Lisa, very special. I know these words don't mean much coming from me, or if you can take them seriously, but it's true. Let me be the one you wake up to, the one to show you the love you've been missing out on." The pad of his thumb gently grazed across her lips.

Coming from someone like Lucas, who pretty much joked around any chance he could, this was huge for him to be so sincere and thoughtful. If his gentle tone didn't do justice, his soft eyes would. The eyes tell the truth, whether or not you're lying through your teeth. Cuddy learned this just by watching House's beautiful ocean blues. She could always tell when he was lying or telling the truth to her.

Lucas had never been more serious in his life right now. Cuddy parted her lips as his thumb ran across her bottom lip.

"Lucas…" she whispered, getting lost in his light blue orbs.

She didn't want to forget about House, but she had to. If she ever wanted a shot at a normal love life again, it was time to replace the old with the new. House was gone. He started over, so why couldn't she?

Lucas cupped her cheek and brought his lips to hers. Cuddy let out a small sigh against his lips as her eyes fluttered closed. Her heart felt heavy at first, as expected, but hopefully as a new life began, gravity wouldn't be so cruel on her.

"Let me show you how much I want you," he whispered against her lips before kissing her again.

Just as she was seconds away from giving into him, her eyes were thrown to the window nearest to the street. Lucas' did the same. A loud revving of an engine belonging to a motorcycle had interrupted her. It wasn't just any motorcycle engine. Cuddy had heard this specific kind before. Heart speeding up in her chest, she walked quickly to the window, thinking that House was outside. A good chunk of her hoped he was, and that lifted her spirits so high that she felt happiness swim over her, even just for a second.

But before she could get to the open window, the motorcycle drove away quickly. Cuddy stood there, staring out the window as if she were a lost sailor at sea, desperate to go home.

"Lisa, no one's there," Lucas said sadly.

"It was House," she said, hope in her voice. "I'm sure of it."

"House is on his way to Arizona. He's moved on."

"No, Lucas, you don't understand, that was his motorcycle! He's done this before. Whenever I have a date, he revs the engine to let me know he's here, and then he leaves. No one on my street owns a motorcycle, except for the guy down the street and I never hear him."

"It was probably someone visiting someone. Lisa, I'm trying my best here, but if you can't let me open up to you, this won't work out."

Cuddy nodded quickly. "You're right, you're absolutely right. I'm sorry. I know I have to let him go and it's not easy. I've known him for so long."

"Lisa, he left you after your one-night stand. He LEFT and didn't bother to call. Don't you feel any residual anger from that? "

"I did. I did for a while. I always wondered why he never told me what happened when he started working for me. I eventually let it pass and moved on. It didn't matter anymore. But I've always had feelings for him. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's not your problem."

Lucas shrugged. "Well…technically…it is. If it's bothering you, it makes it my problem too. I don't want you to feel helpless, Lisa." He cupped her cheek again. "I want to help you move on. Please let me do that for you."

Cuddy wasn't sure if she wanted to move on now. She was almost positive that was House's motorcycle, but then again, all motorcycles sound the same to someone who isn't familiar with them. How could she know what his sounds like out of all the other hundreds out there?

Cuddy took in a breath and nodded. She drew her lower lip in between her teeth, bit down, and let a tear escape her eye. She felt awful for Lucas having to try so hard.

She released her lip and leaned into his touch when he ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed when he brushed her tear away.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid," she whispered, eyes closed. "I'm sorry I broke up with you. I'm sorry I chased after something that doesn't exist. I'm sorry—"

"Lisa."

Cuddy opened her eyes.

"Stop apologizing. I forgive you."

Cuddy shook her head. "I'm just tired. I need to go to bed."

"Let me tuck you in," he offered with a smile and put his arm around her.

"Do you want to tuck Rachel in first?"

He smiled. To him, that offer was huge. He felt it was her letting him back into her life. "I'd love to."

They walked to Rachel's room together, his arm around her waist. She was already fast asleep, but that didn't stop Lucas from leaning over, kissing her forehead, and straightening out her pink fleece blanket.

After, the two watched her sleep for a moment. Cuddy didn't realize it before, but she had a smile on her face the entire time she saw Lucas with her daughter, and an even wider one now that his arm was around her, holding her close to him.

"Let's get you to bed," he said a moment later.

As soon as they entered her room, he turned around. She couldn't help but laugh. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Turning around so you can get changed."

"Lucas, you've seen me in my bra and panties before."

"I know, but…that was before. Now…we're just friends."

Cuddy extracted a pink tank top and a pair of grey yoga pants from her drawer. She was a moment away from opening her mouth to speak, but closed it when he started up again.

"Which is fine, I mean, considering what happened. We don't have to jump back into it right away. You still have some things you need to overcome and when you do, then you can decide if you want me back like that. But I have to be honest with you when I say I'm scared."

Cuddy walked up behind him after she was changed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What are you scared about?" she asked, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You. Us." He turned around.

She nodded. "I'm scared about that, too."

"You still love House and that's something I can't compete with or try to change. I have to look past the fact that if he came through this door right now, I would be the one walking out."

Cuddy frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"You broke up with me because of him. Hell, you started dating me in the first place because of him. And the sorry sucker I am, I fell right into the trap. All you had to do was hear a damn motorcycle start up and I get sent out in the cold again."

Cuddy took her arms back. "So much for helping me."

Lucas slapped his hand to his face. "I'm sorry, Lisa. I didn't mean that."

"You don't mean to say a lot of things. Maybe I should just…forget it. I'm never going to stop wanting House, even if he's gone across the country, the world, or hell, even if he was dead and buried I could never forget about him. And I know he feels that way about me."

"Forgive me for this, Lisa, but if that was the case, why is he with that chick and not with you?"

"Because of you!" Cuddy cried unexpectedly.

"Oh, so this is my fault?! You're the one who tracked me down, who wanted me to work for you, and then out of the blue, you want to go out with me. I'm the innocent one here! I suppose it was also my fault that your tongue slipped into my mouth in the living room!"

"Keep your voice down! You'll wake up Rachel. I'm trying to be honest with you! We'll never be more than friends, Lucas. Please…let's just leave it at that."

Lucas just nodded and swallowed hard. He could've gone on and on about this, but didn't. He bit his tongue before he ended up saying something he would regret later. "If that's what you want…"

"If we were in a relationship, I wouldn't be able to commit. You'd be more broken up then as you are now." She took his hands. "Just please…respect this. Respect what's good for me."

He nodded again. "Can friends still tuck in other friends?"

She smiled. "Of course."

He tucked her in and kissed him on the cheek. He did the same.

"Thank you for understanding, Lucas. It means so much to me."

What would mean more than anything to Lucas was getting back together with Cuddy. Why was he forced to be okay with this?

He sat down in the nearest chair, which was a rocking chair that Cuddy had set up so she could rock Rachel in her room. Cuddy propped herself up on her side, facing him. He was too busy staring at the floor to notice that she shifted positions.

"So…your decision has nothing to do with hearing a motorcycle start up?"

Cuddy shook her head. "No. House is gone, I understand this. What happened in the living room was the result of me being vulnerable, weak, a coward, whatever you want to say. I just can't be in a relationship right now. And before you say it, it has nothing to do with House."

"I know," he said, throwing on a tone that he understood when he really didn't.

A pause fell in the room for a good twenty seconds or so. Lucas rocked gently in the chair, staring at the floor the entire time, as if in serious thought.

"Well…I think I should go," he said finally, standing up. "Sleep good."

She thanked him and he left. She heard her front door shut seconds after he shut her bedroom door. Cuddy evened herself out in bed, laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She felt so bad for Lucas. All he wanted to do was make her happy. She was such an idiot.

She didn't want to be with House. Not entirely, anyway. She just wanted to speak to him one more time to tell him she was sorry…for everything. She knew it was her that drove him into this woman's arms and away from the hospital.  
Cuddy cursed herself for being this way, fought off tears, and turned over onto her side, waiting for sleep to claim her. She thought of House the entire time. If that was him in front of her house, he saw them kissing, which would cause him to leave as fast as he did, revving the engine.

Cuddy felt it in her heart that was him and even had a dream about it. Only instead of House getting away, she was able to run up to him before he drove off. She threw her arms around him, apologizing relentlessly. It felt so real, but alas, it was only a dream, for the sound of her cell phone woke her up. Blinking her eyes back into focus, she read the caller ID and frowned when she saw it was Wilson calling. Why would he be calling her at…three in the morning?

"Wilson, what's going on?" she asked, voice rough with exhaustion.

"Cuddy, you need to get down to the hospital right now."

His anxious voice wiped the tiredness from her system. He never sounded this uneasy and it worried her. She sat up quickly. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here. House…he was involved in a motorcycle accident…"

-----------------

Let me know what you think! Yes, you can probably guess it was House in front of her place when she was kissing Lucas. Wonder what he went to go do after that...hmm...any ideas?


	13. Unfinished Business

**Thanks everyone tremendously for reading and reviewing the past chapter. It means a lot!**

**Hope you all enjoy this next part! :)**

_----------_

_"Wilson, what's going on?" she asked, voice rough with exhaustion._

_"Cuddy, you need to get down to the hospital right now."_

_His anxious voice wiped the tiredness from her system. He never sounded this uneasy and it worried her. She sat up quickly. "Why? What's wrong?"_

_"I'll explain everything when you get here. House…he was involved in a motorcycle accident…"_

Cuddy's heart felt like it wasn't working at all. It's like it lost all ability and fell into her stomach once those horrible words came from Wilson's mouth. She had to hold the phone tighter, or else it would slip out of her hand.

"Cuddy?" he said when there wasn't anything but shallow, uneven breathing coming from her end of the line.

Cuddy wanted to know right there what happened to him. Was he hurt? Was the accident his fault? Those were the first questions that came to her mind, but she didn't ask them.

She jumped out of bed and prepared to go to the hospital in her yoga pants. She slipped her feet into a nearby pair of pink Old Navy basic flip-flops.

"I'm leaving right now." She hung up her phone, threw it into her purse, and planned to take off to the hospital faster than she had ever done in her life, making this a new world record.

So that was House outside her place tonight. She knew it was! And that must mean he saw her and Lucas kiss. The way he left so fast, he had to have!

Cuddy threw on a black sweatshirt and made it to the door when she suddenly remembered Rachel. Dammit! She didn't want to take her to the hospital and thought about maybe calling her nanny in a few hours earlier than usual when a moment later she noticed a figure asleep on her couch. At first, it scared her, because she only had House on the brain now that she forgot about earlier that night.

Lucas was on her couch, curled up in a ball, with Rachel in his arms. Did he leave last night? As sweet as that image was right now, Cuddy's mind was still on House. She hurried over to Lucas and shook his shoulder. He woke up almost immediately.

"W—what's going on?" he asked, blinking the sleepiness from his eyes to see the figure standing over him a bit better.

"I have an emergency at the hospital. Can you watch Rachel for me until the nanny comes?" Cuddy wanted to open with "what are you doing here asleep on my couch with my daughter," but she had more pressing matters at hand.

"Oh…yeah, yeah, 'course," he said, having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Thanks." She leaned down and kissed the top of Rachel's head. "I owe you."

"Nah… don't worry about it. S'all good."

He was asleep again the second she reached the door to leave.

Cuddy was at the hospital ten minutes later when it originally takes her twenty. She wasn't worried about being pulled over by the cops. The only person she thought of was House. Millions of questions flew through her mind the entire way there. The one that stuck out the most was—is House okay? Second—what happened? Her conversation with Wilson kept replaying in her mind as well. She should've asked him what happened instead of hanging up right away.

Her heartbeat echoed through her ears and blood pulsed at her temples. She was so nervous that she felt she was going to have a heart attack right here and now. It's a good thing the turnpike was empty, for she paid no attention to her surroundings. There wasn't enough room in her mind to do so.

She parked in the ER lot when she got to the hospital and ran to the automatic doors as best her feet could handle in the flip-flops. For being so early in the morning, the ER was pretty busy. The waiting room was nearly full with patients waiting to be called in and their families that waited with them.

"Cuddy!" Wilson said, flagging her down from the doors leading inside the main section of the ER.

Wilson looked just as disheveled as she was. No doubt he was called in here too. But who called him?

"God, Wilson, what happened?" she asked worriedly. "Is he okay?"

Wilson put his arm around her lower back and directed her to a room where just the two of them were. Cuddy didn't take that as a good sign. In fact, it worried her more than it should've.

"Wilson…" she said, not liking the look on his face. His anxious facial expressions made her on the brink of panic. His gentle pacing didn't help it either.

"An hour ago, I get a call from Cameron, who's doing ER rotations tonight. House ran a red light on his motorcycle, drunk, and was hit in the side by a Chevy Trailblazer doing forty. The guy says he didn't even know what happened. House came out of nowhere and didn't have his lights on. He was flung about fifty feet before the guy knew it."

Cuddy's mouth has been dropped since Wilson mentioned the word drunk. Tears came to his eyes. "Oh god…" she whispered. "Why…why the hell was he driving drunk?!"

"I don't know, but his blood alcohol level was .25."

Cuddy felt outraged. "At .25, he shouldn't be able to maintain balance on a motorcycle, never mind drive one steadily! And who the hell would let him drive drunk?! Where was he?!"

Wilson had to grab a hold of Cuddy's arms to relax her.

"Lisa, calm down."

"Calm down? James, he could've died!"

"I know that, but yelling isn't going to help him get better. This was no one's fault. It just happened."

Cuddy tensed in his arms after he said that it was no one's fault. "House doesn't get drunk and then drive for no reason. I did this to him," she said sorrowfully, staring back into Wilson's brown orbs. If he wasn't holding onto her, she'd fall to the floor in a puddle of goo. "He saw Lucas and I kissing and then drove away. He must've gone to get drunk after that."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened."

"I made him do what he did. I might as well have sat in the driver's seat, intoxicated, and made him sit behind me while we went on a wild joyride through Princeton."

It pained Wilson to hear her blame herself, just as much as it pained him to see the horrified look on her face after she said it. He drew her into his arms. She cried softly on his shoulder. He didn't even get to tell her the full story and already she was behaving this way.

"Will he be okay?" Cuddy asked, asking the infamous question.

"He…has a few broken bones, a smashed tibia from the impact of the car, but mostly he has skin lesions from sliding across the pavement, due to inadequate proper clothing. There's nothing serious to indicate he won't make a full recovery."

"He'll make a physical recovery, but his mental status is damaged without repair. God, Wilson, I thought he was in Arizona. I was feeling like there was no hope in the world left. Lucas was there and he helped me. I didn't know House was out there. I didn't know!"

He held her closer as she rambled on and sobbed, blaming herself for what happened.

"Cuddy, he's going to make it."

Cuddy sighed and separated herself from him. "I know, I know…" She brushed her tears away. "I just feel so at fault. Where was he? At a bar?"

Wilson shrugged. "Probably. The owner of the Trailblazer called for an ambulance that took him here and then when Cameron saw him, she called me."

"Why you? Why the hell didn't she call _me_?!"

Before Wilson could attempt to answer that, Cuddy pivoted on her heels and left.

Wilson followed Cuddy into the ER. Cuddy immediately spotted Cameron at the nurse's station, flipping through charts. Cuddy was about to ask her where House was, but she saw him behind a partially closed curtain and headed over there without talking to Cameron. Cuddy threw open the curtain and saw House laying on his back, hooked up to machines. His right leg was in a cast. His face was bruised and cut in multiple areas. His body was the same way, but his arms and hands got the worst of it from being slid across pavement.

More tears came to Cuddy's eyes. The closer she got, the more she noticed he reeked of strong alcohol. Her stomach turned. Not just from the smell, but because he let himself sink to that level, feeling that he had to hit the bottle with no other way out. Maybe seeing her with Lucas made him feel so distraught that he drove himself to drink excessively, much more than he would originally. It's possible he didn't intend on driving afterwards. He could've blacked out, but still had mobility and enough mental control to realize what he was doing, neglecting right and wrong.

Cuddy felt sick. She sat down in the nearest chair and felt right away that it was warm, like someone just got up and left when she was seconds away from coming in. Paying no mind, she took House's hand in hers. Was he just sleeping or was he in a coma? His heart-lung machine showed he was in a coma, but responsive. That was a relief.

"House…I'm so…so sorry."

The screen showed a surge in brainwave activity, giving her the impression he heard what she said. Or at least he heard something. Cuddy used her other hand to gently stroke his cheek.

"I know that…it's my fault you drank so much, but…god, I thought you were going to Phoenix. You didn't expect me to be single forever, did you? I have my needs to think about. I have Rachel's needs." She sighed. "Why the hell didn't you tell me how you felt? Why do you have to be so damn stubborn all the time?"

Just then, the curtain opened all the way. Cuddy threw her head over her shoulder to see who it was. It wasn't who she expected in the least.

"Dr. Cuddy," Lydia said, forcing a smile onto her face, but Cuddy could definitely tell she was anything but happy to see her. "What a surprise."

Cuddy felt the same way. She stood. "Lydia. I thought you went to Arizona?"

"Greg wanted to leave tomorrow. He said he had some unfinished business to attend to. Little did I know that it involved getting drunk in a bar and driving afterwards."

Cuddy's heart sank. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Were you driving the truck that hit him?"

"No, but—"

"Then don't say you're sorry," she snapped, losing that fake smile immediately. "It's bad enough that this happened. I don't need the pity of an ex one-night stand as well."

Cuddy frowned. How did she know about that? Why would House tell her something like that? Were they really that close for him to be telling her these things?

"House and I are just friends. And he's a patient in my hospital. Those are the only reasons I'm here right now."

Cuddy said that with such strength that she wondered if that were true.

"Well then, don't you have paperwork or something to be filled out? I really don't want you here when he wakes up. No offense."

Cuddy's feet wanted to take her out of there so bad, but she was nailed to the floor. She didn't want to leave House's side. She also couldn't just make up an excuse to stay there, such as his stats needed to be monitored, because Lydia was a doctor. It wouldn't work. Nothing would work, except the truth.

What was the truth? She wanted to be there by his side? She liked him? Loved him, maybe? No, she couldn't take it that far. How would she do it?

"He's…he's my friend, Lydia," Cuddy said. "No offense."

She had to get that last part out.

"Not according to him. He's only going to Arizona to get away from you," she said, speaking in the tone of a preppy high school girl. "He told me himself."

"What House says and thinks are two different things. If you knew anything about him, you'd know that."

"Uh…ladies…" Wilson said from behind, trying to tone down their voices when they got louder with each passing sentence.

"He said he loved me. And I believe him," Lydia said, sounding as if she were bragging. "He also said that he couldn't gather up the courage to tell you that what he composed in the restaurant was for me. When you assumed it was for you, he went along with it."

"House wouldn't just go along with it," Cuddy said, still fighting back. "If he thinks it, he says it. If that wasn't for me, he'd say so. He's never had a problem expressing himself to me before. You think that just because he met you, obviously so full of sweetness and caring, he'd change who he is?"

"Guys, stop this," Wilson said, trying again.

"Greg loves me!" Lydia said, louder than expected. "You're just jealous that your low cut tops and tight pencil skirts never paid off!"

Lydia really wasn't one to yell like that and say those types of things. Maybe it was because of House being hurt that she was yelling like this and overreacting. Or maybe she really was jealous of Cuddy and used this as an opportunity to let it all out. It was a very stupid time to do so, but perhaps she didn't care. For Lydia to be this mad at Cuddy, House must've said some positive things to her about her that were upsetting.

"I'd like you to leave my hospital right now," Cuddy demanded.

Finally, Wilson stepped in between the girls. "Enough. I don't care whose hospital this is. In two seconds, both of you are going to be asked to leave, is that understood?" He shared looks between both women. "This is an emergency room, not a bar. Both of you are doctors. You should know better than that."

Cuddy knew very well what she was doing was wrong and backed down immediately, but didn't leave the room. Instead, she brushed away a forming tear and stared at the floor. Lydia appeared to retract her claws as well, but was still fuming inside. She viewed Cuddy as a threat to House, physically, mentally, and emotionally. She knew very well he wouldn't be in this hospital bed right now if it weren't for her. They would be on their way to Phoenix to start a new life. When House asked if they could leave the next day because he had some "unfinished business" to attend to, Lydia knew what that meant. Maybe Cuddy wasn't knocking down his door, or trying to be in a relationship with him, but she was still there to him. Lydia had no idea that all House thought about was Cuddy. The only reason he was leaving PPTH and New Jersey all together was because he didn't know any other way to free Cuddy from him and his idiotic ways. He showed up at her house last night to say goodbye. He felt he didn't say it the way he wanted to before. He understands that Cuddy let him get away with so much at the hospital and he owed her. He would never admit that to her, but he knows he does. Leaving would be a good way to reward that to her.

"Any idea when he's going to wake up? We need to be on the road in four hours," Lydia said, folding her arms.

"House isn't going anywhere in four hours. He won't even be conscious in four hours. If you'd like, the cafeteria opens in five minutes. Let me buy you a coffee."

Lydia suddenly held up a finger. "Oh no, I know what you're doing. You doctors stick together well around here. You're leaving her here so when Greg wakes up, she's the first face he'll see and he'll want to stay."

"Uh…" Wilson was speechless.

"Take her for coffee. I'll let you know if there's any change."

Not wanting to deal with her, Cuddy shook her head with disgust and left the room. Wilson followed her after shutting the curtain, seeing Lydia sit and take House's hand into hers.

"Wow, that was unpleasant," he said when they were out of earshot.

Cuddy flagged down Cameron, who was walking by them. She had told her to keep an eye out for Lydia and that she didn't trust her. Cuddy knew how Cameron felt about House and would grant her that request.

"The way House talked about her in Mayfield, I didn't expect her to be this way."

"She's afraid House feels something for me."

"House always feels something for you."

"Yeah, but not enough for him to change his life plans!"

"Oh come on, Cuddy, a part of you is relieved at what happened tonight. You can't stand to see him leave any more than Lydia can't stand to see him here."

Cuddy looked up at him, giving him the eye. "Don't you dare compare me to her."

Wilson apologized.

"I don't even know what to think anymore," Cuddy said during a sigh. "House said goodbye to me once already before he left. Why would he need to say it again?"

"You know House; he'll say he was there for any reason other than the original."

"If he wanted to go with Lydia, wouldn't he have? Maybe she's forcing him to go."

Wilson chuckled. "No one forces House to do anything. You can't even get him to do clinic duty for an hour without dragging him in, kicking and screaming."

"This isn't clinic duty, James; this is the decision that will affect the rest of his life. Maybe he's not ready to make such a huge move and he came to me for help last night as a last resort."

"He came to you because he's in love with you. He wanted you to take him in, to accept him, be okay with who he is. Instead, he finds you kissing Lucas."

Cuddy's mouth dropped. "Wow, aren't you the hypocrite all of a sudden."

"What do you mean?"

"You told me not to blame myself for what happened, and now you're blaming me."

"I'm not blaming you, Cuddy, I'm just— forget it."

"Tell me. I want us to be on the same page."

Wilson sighed and continued, "House is reaching out. He's like a child. He doesn't know how to communicate with anything other than crying or screaming. He didn't know how to deal with you kissing Lucas, so he goes out to get drunk. Not knowing any better, he hops on his motorcycle without a care in the world and plans to drive home, or wherever he was going."

"House knew what he was doing. Don't make excuses for him. He's not a child. He's a grown man, capable of logical thinking and expressing himself, he just chooses not to, and expects people to cater to him."

"House hates people catering to him, you know that."

Cuddy held up her hand. "Whatever. I'm done, okay? Done. If he wants to go to Phoenix to prove a point, more power to him. I'm not taking fault for his accident anymore. I actually want to start something with Lucas, but House is always interrupting."

"He loves you. You love him." Wilson sounded so sure of himself.

"Yes, I love him. I've loved him from the moment I saw him in college, but it takes a little more than that for a successful relationship. Someone a little bit more mature than Rachel would be preferable, for starters. He'll never open up to me. It wouldn't work. You know it won't. I'm not going to confess my undying love to him just so he'll feel better. And you know something, never once have I saw him ever take interest in me. Only when he's checking out my ass does he show interest."

"Okay, fine, relax," he said, stopping her rambling. "Wow…you love him more than I thought."

Cuddy backed up into the wall and leaned into it with a sigh. "I do…and that's why I'm so afraid for him."

"You figure that acting cold and cruel just now would daunt your feelings for him?"

She shook her head. "I could have my temporal lobe destroyed, forgetting everything about him ever existed, and I'll still know him in my heart."

"Go to him, Cuddy. When he wakes up, he'll see you and Lydia in the same room together. He'll know who he wants to walk out of here with."

Cuddy's face saddened. "He might've known all along who he wanted, but he'll be walking out with the one who tells him to come with them."

"Then you better be the one to tell him to come with you. He met you half way. Now you have to meet him the other half."

Cuddy nodded. "I know."

"Now get back down there and hold his hand. Do not move from that spot until he wakes up and your face is the first thing he sees."

Cuddy's eyes gathered tears once again. They exchanged hugs. She thanked him and set for the ER, doing exactly what she should've been doing all along.

**----------**

**Thanks so much for reading! Pretty please leave a review on your way out! Pwease? :))**


	14. Iron Gates With No Keys

**Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the great reviews for the past chapter and for keeping this story alive! (seriously, how many times do I say that? Does it get mundane? Haha)**

**So how about that epi tonight? WTF is wrong with Cuddy? How dare she lie to House like that! I don't know about you guys, but that bothered me. She wouldn't do that! And Lucas was acting...nice. Hmm. Odd. (I'm a Luddy. Lucas rocks my world ^^)**

**Anywho, enjoy :)**

-----------------

When Cuddy arrived back in the ER, she found Lydia arguing with Cameron. Instead of getting mad at her for doing so, Cuddy used this as a perfect opportunity to kick Lydia out of the ER. Lydia's mouth wasn't exactly being kept on low key either. She had a voice and she let everyone hear it. Cameron was doing everything she could to negotiate with Lydia, but she wouldn't have it—whatever it is that was going on.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave this hospital," Cuddy said to Lydia.

Cuddy had every right to do so now that Lydia started arguing with Cameron, who looked relieved at the sight of Cuddy coming to relief her of this obnoxious woman.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Lydia asked, turning a hateful glare onto Cuddy. "You want the first thing Greg sees when he opens his eyes is your face instead of mine. That's not going to change his mind about moving to Phoenix. He made it perfectly clear to me that he doesn't want to see you anymore."

Instead of being upset with Lydia's high school behavior, Cuddy laughed it off. She didn't care if this was all true or not. House was at her place for a reason tonight, followed up by getting drunk at a bar. He only did something to this extreme when things bothered him. Lydia clearly didn't know as much about him as she likes to think she does. If what he wanted was to leave Cuddy and start a new life somewhere with a woman he loved, he wouldn't care that he saw her and Lucas locking lips at her house. He'd leave, go back home, be prepared to go Phoenix, and all would be well. In fact, he wouldn't even have been around tonight. Wasn't he supposed to leave for Phoenix the night before? There was obviously something going on that Lydia, as well as Cuddy, didn't know about. House is a very complex individual. Not even a shrink would be fully able to figure this man out. Cuddy knew that even if she were married to House, she still wouldn't understand him.

But there was one thing she wanted to know for sure, and that was how he felt about her. Cuddy wasn't a master in psychology, but knowing House for twenty something years, she knew she had a feeling at what made him tick. He always hinted around how he felt, never really approaching her and telling her directly, unless it was covered in euphemisms or metaphors. It was a long shot, but she had a feeling he was coming to her tonight to tell her how he felt, but then he'd be right out the door again, feeling the only way he could continue to love her is if he lets her move on without him clouding her better judgment. So for that, he would move to Phoenix, planning to never see her again. He would move there, even though he'd be unhappy. As long as Cuddy was happy back home, that's all he needed to be happy himself.

Why didn't he tell her earlier how he felt? That's one thing Cuddy wasn't sure of. Did she not hint it well enough that she liked him? In fact, she hardly hinted it at all. Maybe he was waiting for her to show him she had an interest in him, and then he'd move forward with his feelings.

It's now or never. Cuddy didn't want to see him go, and if that meant confessing her true feelings for him, she would do so. She did have to think about what was best for him and this was it. Staying here was what was best. After seeing Lydia's true colors, she wasn't someone for him. Cuddy didn't care what they had in Mayfield or how magical it was. That's not the same Lydia as she was face to face with right now. So if one considered Cuddy selfish right now for doing what she was doing, so be it.

"Leave, or I will get security, and they will make you leave."

Lydia still refused to leave. She even apologized to Cameron, but Cuddy felt like being a bitch. This woman was no good and either was her apology.

Cuddy called for security and the second after she did, two burly men with a belt that consisted of handcuffs, a radio, and a gun, came walking across the room.

"Is there a problem here?" the one chewing gum with his mouth open had asked Cuddy, but looked at Lydia.

"Please escort this woman outside. She's become abusive and violent with my staff and I'm afraid I have no other option."

"Come with us, ma'am," the shorter one said, taking a hold of Lydia's arm.

Lydia shook his hand off her arm instantly. "You people think that just because she's the head of his hospital she can do no wrong?! She did plenty of wrong! She wants to steal Greg away from me!"

The two men exchanged glances and laughs. Anyone who knew Cuddy knew that she didn't see anything in House. They found this laughable.

"I think she might be drunk, too," Cuddy quipped, really thinking that the high school banter was getting old. "Take her outside and keep an eye on her. She's causing this patient's vitals to rise and he's not stable enough for such actions."

"His vitals are fine!" Lydia cried, but because the security guards knew nothing about medicine or even what BP stood for, they took Cuddy's word for it over Lydia's and escorted her out of there.

Cuddy found it really hard to hold back a smirk.

"You're really evil, you know that?" Cameron said, half joking.

"I wasn't going to let House move to Phoenix with her. He can quit his job here and do whatever he wants, as long as he stays away from her. She'll make him even more miserable than he already is."

"And why do you think he's miserable?" Cameron muttered.

Cuddy slipped her the eye. "Unless you want to go with her, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself and get back to work."

"Point proven." Cameron slipped away, closing the curtain behind her.

Cuddy sighed. Maybe she was contributing to this high school pretense herself. Cameron saw that.

But at least she rose as the victor, saving House from a life of doom with this lady he evidently didn't know.

Or at least she hoped it would turn out to be that way. If she was reading into this whole thing wrong, it would mess up all their lives. There was still a small chance that wasn't House outside her place this evening. Everything would be so screwed up if it wasn't him.

Cuddy took a seat and grabbed a hold of House's hand. At first, she didn't say anything and just looked him over. He looked so sad and helpless, even just laying there unconscious. Cuddy wished he would open up to her. Was he afraid of being judged if he did? Would people saying, "oh my god, Greg House is a human being" really affect him? He wanted everyone to think he was cold and cruel so they wouldn't have any expectations of him. They would know he is what he is. House was okay with that.

Cuddy knew he had so much more potential than what he gave off. She wanted to see him open up, to express his feelings, to show there's something behind that barrier he holds so high up, double locking the doors and throwing away the keys.

Cuddy picked up where she left off before from when Lydia came in.

"I'm so sorry, House. I really am. I should've paid more attention to your needs over anyone's. Even over mine. You were crying out for help and…I was so stupid that I didn't hear it. You played that song at the restaurant as a way of asking me for help. You were feeling vulnerable. But I don't understand why you accepted Lydia back in your life while reaching out to me. Could you not tell her the truth? I don't know what you want from me, House, I really don't. You tiptoe around me for years and when I finally meet someone that I could love and potentially start a life with, you show your jealous side. You've always been like that! Why couldn't you let me live my life? If you wanted something with me, why didn't you just tell me? I would've listened to you. Hell, I probably would've said yes if you asked me out." She reached her hand up and caressed his cheek with the backs of her fingers. She felt tears come to her eyes at how defenseless she was right now, pouring her feelings out like this. If House was awake, he'd laugh at her without question. Picturing him laughing at her and telling her to grow up caused a small smile to come to her face.

"I don't want you to change, House. I just said all these things because I'm scared. I want you the way you are."

There was still no change in his activity, but his brainwave patterns told her that he was responding to what she said. Cuddy figured they were telling her to shut up and go home to get some sleep because the bags under her eyes weren't working for her.

Despite all the bustling activity in the ER, Cuddy felt tired all of a sudden. Knowing House was safe from Lydia, she laid her head down against House's arm and closed her eyes, feeling very comfortable with him. Her fingers remained entwined with his as sleep quickly claimed her.

What woke her up next was her name being said. She noticed that her hair was also being gently played with. She straightened her neck out and saw that House had woken up.

"You look like hell," he said, voice clear, but a little on the groggy side from the painkillers.

"You don't look so good yourself," she kidded, smiling at him, which caused him to smile back.

His eyes never opened up fully and his blink was slower than usual, but he was in great condition overall. His vitals were fine, his pain was manageable, and he was talking with no problems.

"I can't feel it, but I probably have one hell of a headache, don't I?" His voice was a bit scratchy, but he fixed that by clearing it.

"House, do you remember what happened?" Cuddy asked with concern, coming to a stand.

House closed his eyes with a small groan. "I know I went to your house. I saw you and Lucas…"

Cuddy's heart sank. So it was true. She was right the whole time.

"And then I saw you kissing…I was so mad that I went to a bar…and got drunk. I didn't care if I could barely stand, I wanted to drive anywhere but home. I'm guessing I never made it home if I'm in the ER." He tried his best to open his eyes and look around, squinting a bit from the harsh florescent lighting.

"You ran a red light and an SUV hit you."

House sighed and shut his eyes. "Is the other guy okay?"

Cuddy nodded. "He was able to go home right afterwards. His car doesn't have a scratch on it."

"I bet the bastard will still be claiming whiplash and damage to his vehicle and I'll be faced with a fat fine."

"House, you were driving drunk and ran a red light, what do you think would happen? A slap on the wrist? You'll be lucky if they don't take your driver's license away. God forbid if you killed someone!"

House groaned. "Stop talking. Your voice is killing my head worse than these stupid lights."

"House, I'm only trying to help."

"By telling me that I could've killed someone? Yeah, great help, Cuddles."

"Well you could've! House, you did a very stupid thing," she said, sounding more like a concerned mother than a friend.

"You're the one who made me do it," he murmured, cracking his eye open to look at her.

Cuddy froze. Her jaw dropped. "House, I did not make you go out and get drunk. You did that yourself."

"Funny. The entire time you were in here, I bet you blamed yourself for what happened to me, and now you're saying it was my fault instead of yours."

That was true. He hit that right on the money. Cuddy fell silent. She felt tears brim her eyes as she bit her lower lip.

"The only reason you would blame yourself is if you felt guilty. That would mean you don't want something with Lucas."

"Don't analyze me, House," she said, holding up her hand. "Just…don't. You have no idea what I want."

"I think you sitting by my bedside all night gives me a hint. Since I'm no longer an employee of yours, you can't be protecting hospital assets—"

"I was worried about you. Don't I have a right to be worried?"

"Don't you have better things to do instead? Like…I don't know…making love to your boy toy?"

Cuddy closed her eyes and sighed. "Why do you always have to do this? Why can't you just ever be honest with me? You find it a necessity to hide behind an iron wall and it's getting on my nerves!"

"Fine. The next time you get hit by a car, I'll sit by your bedside until you're all better. Happy now?"

"Why aren't you in Phoenix?" Cuddy asked, changing the subject with a low tone.

House straightened out his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Unfinished business."

"Like what?" Cuddy pressed.

"I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye."

"House, you said goodbye to me already."

"I meant Wilson."

"You were at my house last night. I heard you. You saw Lucas and me kissing, you were pissed, drove off, and got drunk with no regards for anyone but yourself. Wilson wasn't even in your mind. You're not in Phoenix because there's something you wanted to tell me before you left. You came last night to say it, but you saw Lucas instead and freaked out. What did you want to tell me?"

Cuddy hoped that just this once, House could be true to her. She wanted him to tell her the truth. To make it easier on him, she took his hand.

"Nothing…" he whispered, closing his eyes. "Just go home, Cuddy. Go home to Lucas and Rachel. I'll be leaving when I get out of here. You'll never have to see me again."

Cuddy bit her lip to the point where it almost drew blood. She tried to stop the tears from coming, but it wouldn't work. They came anyway.

"House—"

"Lisa, go. Don't let the last time I see you be with tears in your eyes."

"You don't want to go to Phoenix," she said, trying not to sound vocally emotional. "You're only running away from home because you can't deal with your feelings."

"It's easier that way," he said after a pause.

"Well then…if you're never going to see me again once I walk out of this room, why not let me know the truth? What will it hurt?"

"There is nothing I'm hiding. I wanted to say goodbye. Now that I have, you can go. Send in Lydia on your way out. I'm sure she's around here somewhere waiting for you to disappear."

That's all she was going to get out of House. She could work him all day and get nowhere. Instead, she had to go for plan B and get the ball rolling.

"I want you to stay, House," she said in a low voice. "I…" You what, Lisa? Like him? Love him? What?

You couldn't even invite him properly to Rachel's Simchat bat last year, so how are you going to tell him how you feel?

Cuddy shut her mind up and let her heart do the talking for her.

"I…"

"Just say it, Cuddy," he whispered, not hurrying her. He opened his eyes to look at her. "Let me know how you feel, because I'll never see you again, so what does it matter?" he added, using her words.

Cuddy threw her arms out beside her. "I love you. Okay, there, I said it, now go ahead and laugh at me and poke fun."

Instead, House made no facial expressions. He appeared neutral.

"Or better yet, don't say anything. That'll be better for both of us."

She went to flee, but he grabbed her by the wrist just in the nick of time. She tossed her head back and met his eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."

Cuddy's heart sped up in her chest, but for a different reason now. They exchanged such a powerful stare that it made Cuddy feel like she were wearing weighted clothing.

She wanted to say more, if her voice permitted her to do so, but the curtain was soon flung open and revealed Lydia, smiling like nothing in the world could go wrong.

------------

**Ugh...this woman just won't go away! How many want to see her gone? A show of hands, please! I'm trying my best, but she always seems to come back. But anyway, I figured we could all use a little Huddy lovin after the horrid past few episodes. I very much love to see Cuddy and Lucas together. I have since the beginning of season 5, but it's a Huddy world out there, so long live Huddy!**

**Thanks for reading! Review? :))**


	15. Shark In The Water

**Hey everyone! With a change of plans and not having to work today, I was able to get another chapter up quicker than expected. Hope you like it! As usual, a new set of issues arise, but hopefully it'll be tamed. Good news is that Lydia is on her way out and I'm so happy about that!**

**Happy Thanksgiving to anyone who celebrates it. Go figure that us Americans have a gluttonous holiday like that. Foreign countries must have a ball with that one! LoL. Guess Americans have issues with gluttony and greed. Hmm. Eveyone possesses one of the seven deadly sins so I suppose this is ours. Cool!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Greg, you're awake," she said, stepping over and leaning down to kiss him.

House accepted this kiss. Lydia looked over at Cuddy, also acting as if nothing went wrong. "Lisa. Good morning."

Cuddy flinched in her presence. "Morning, Lydia," she said, trying to act civil with the woman who was obviously trying to cover up what happened early this morning. Whatever happened to those security guards who were strictly to forbid her access into this hospital? Cuddy made a mental note to talk to them later!

"Darling, I spoke with the doctor on staff, who was much more pleasant than that Dr. Cameron from early this morning, and he said that if all goes okay, you'd be released tonight! We could leave tonight for Phoenix. Isn't that great?"

"He can't leave tonight!" Cuddy said. "His leg…He'll never be able to travel like this!"

"I have a big car," Lydia said flatly, giving Cuddy a straight face.

"Dr. Cuddy's right, hon, I think we should hold off until it feels better," House said, still a little on the groggy side.

Cuddy only hoped he was just playing along with her. This clearly wasn't the same charming woman from Mayfield. Why was she in such a hurry to get back home and to take House with her? And why wasn't House opening his eyes here?

"I'm a doctor, too, and I think he's ready to go home," Lydia said forcefully.

Cuddy was too tired and worn out to play games with this lady. House couldn't be discharged without her signoff, so she knew that Lydia wouldn't sneak him out of here and get away with it. Cuddy had to leave. She couldn't take seeing her anymore and left the area without a word, even though she wanted so much to stay with House and be by his side. It hurt her to have to turn around and run. He needed her right now. Lydia didn't appear the type to want to take care of him during his fragile state. Judging on how fast she wanted to usher him off to Phoenix explained this to Cuddy.

Lydia sat in the vacant chair beside House's bed and took his hand, just like Cuddy did. The smile never left her face. "How are you feeling, hon?"

"Like I've been in a motorcycle accident," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

He suddenly wished that Cuddy was back in that chair and being the one to hold his hand. Their touches even felt different. Lydia's was more rough, whereas Cuddy's was soft and warm.

Lydia went on talking about the trip, but House tuned her out as best he could. It helped for the most part, because in his mind's eye, he saw Cuddy. He saw her walking out of her office with a smile on her face. It was a smile meant for him, not because he was in the clinic and possibly about to do his clinic hours, but because he was there in general. She was happy to see him. She didn't even care that they were in the hospital, surrounded by gossipy nurses and nosey patients that would rat on them at any given moment once she snaked both hands around his waist. No one else existed in the room but them.

Her beautiful blue eyes shone brightly, making him feel so light, like nothing in the world could go wrong. She was one in a hundred million, and she was so close to being his.

"Greg!"

House opened his eyes and grimaced a bit by Lydia's loud voice.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" she asked.

"Uh…no, I'm sorry, I think I dozed off."

Suddenly, Lydia felt bad. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to leave and let you rest up?"

Was that a trick question? If he said no, don't leave, that would mean he actually wanted her to stay by his side. If he said yes, go, it would appear to her that he didn't want her around.

His mind and heart both agreed on for her to leave, and it wasn't so he could sleep. He wanted her to leave his life forever…

She reached over and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'll see you in a couple hours. I hope you're well enough for travel then," she said sweetly. "I don't want to spend another second in Princeton. This place is getting…very crowded all of a sudden," she added dryly.

House didn't even watch her leave. He was just thankful that she did.

His mind went back to thinking about Cuddy again, wondering what she was doing right now. She just left here, but maybe she went to her office instead of home. He figured she would want to be where she could keep an eye on him, despite Lydia.

"_I love you. There I said it."_

House's mind repeated the words she said not too long ago. Did she really mean it? Of course she did. Why would she lie about something like that? Maybe she didn't mean it and just said it so he wouldn't move away. But she has Lucas now, so why would she want him to stick around?

Feeling very confused and starting to get a headache, he let this go and fell asleep moments later.

* * *

"Hey, it's me," Cuddy said, speaking to Lucas on the phone. "Thanks for watching Rachel this morning."

"No problem. I actually thought that was a dream until I woke up and had time to think about it," he said with a laugh. "What was the big emergency? Another one of those ten car pileups?"

Cuddy ran her fingers through her messy hair, trying to tame it. "No…House was in an accident last night and rushed here."

"Oh god…is he okay?" he asked, sounding surprised. That's probably the last thing he wanted to hear was that House was still around.

"Yeah." Cuddy sighed. "That was him last night outside my house. I knew it was. He saw us kissing and went out to get drunk because of it."

Lucas chuckled. "Idiot."

Cuddy felt offended hearing that. "He's not an idiot, Lucas."

"Then what do you call a man who's crazy about—actually no, wait, not crazy about—obsessed with you, who doesn't take no for an answer, who's always looking down your shirt, grabbing your ass, and speeding away to get drunk while you were kissing some other man, trying to move on with your life to gain some normalcy?"

Cuddy cringed the entire time he said that sentence. "Maybe I don't want normal, you ever think of that?"

"Lisa, the only reason you started talking to me again is because you thought there might be something between us."

"I started talking to you again because I suspected someone was scamming money in accounting," she said dryly. "You're the one who took it upon yourself to text me and keep in contact."

"You responded!"

"As a friend, Lucas. I just wanted to be friends and you weren't satisfied with that."

"So what do you want then? Huh? A broken down old man who dreams about Vicodin and hookers on a nightly basis, who has no regards for anyone but himself, who goes out to get drunk like an immature teenager that sees his crush kissing another boy and THEN _drives_ drunk, on a motorcycle no less, and could've killed any number of people, pedestrians included. Is that the kind of normalcy you're looking for, Lisa? Wish I would've known that sooner so I could've went joyriding over on Fourth, hopping the curb and seeing how many people I could've wiped out in a single shot."

Cuddy stomach turned. "You're impossible."

"But that's what you like, right? You like the impossible. That can clearly be seen."

"Lucas, I can't talk to you right now. I'm sorry."

She hung up the phone right before he could say anything. She didn't realize it at the time, but tears were on their way out, ejecting themselves from her tear ducts. Lucas was right. House shouldn't be on anyone's list to spend the rest of their lives with. He was far from perfect; he was an ignorant, selfish jerk who only cared about himself. Cuddy knew she could have so much better. Lucas could agree with her on that.

But if Cuddy wanted perfect, she would've had it by now.

Just then, her phone started ringing again. Caller ID told her it was Lucas. Not wanting to deal with him right now, she put her phone on silent and prepared to get some work done. With Lydia reigning over the ER, she had no choice but to be stuck in her office, even though work was impossible without knowing how House was. She felt it was so gauche to tell him how she felt, and have him almost admit it right back to her, but then be flushed right out like a parasite that didn't belong there. And the softy that Cuddy is…she gave right into it. She should've put her foot down, stood up to the woman, and kicked her sorry ass out instead.

But because she didn't want to cause a scene or get House upset, she left willingly as any good-natured person would do.

------------------

Cuddy buried herself in her work for a good half hour or so. In that time, she had ten missed calls from Lucas, three voicemails, and probably a floral arrangement on the way with a huge, sappy note card attached to it.

Putting that out of her mind, she picked up her desk phone receiver and prepared to dial the ER to see how House was doing. She hadn't heard anything from them and was curious. She's sure there wasn't anything wrong. He was probably sleeping by now if he needed to be administered more drugs for some reason.

However, before she could make her call, a familiar figure ripped the outer door open to her office, stormed in, and then threw open the second one, making it hit the nearby end table.

"Lucas!" Cuddy exclaimed with surprise, letting the phone sit idly in her hand as she recovered from being startled a bit by his outburst that was completely uncalled for.

"I called you like a hundred times, why didn't you answer me?" he asked.

In spite of his harsh entry, he was rather calm and collective.

"I was hoping you'd get the message," she said, hanging up the receiver.

"What message?"

Cuddy took a deep breath. "Lucas, we're done. I don't even know if there was an 'us' to begin with, but if there was, it's over now. I need you to respect that."

Lucas looked shocked, like he didn't know what to say about that. He stammered, trying to find words to say. Evidently, this was a huge shocker to him.

"I know you don't think House will be anyone other than House, and you're probably right, but…I love him just the same."

Lucas' face saddened. "Wait…you…love him?"

Cuddy nodded, unable to believe she said this aloud. "Yes, I do. Very much. You've been a great friend to me, and more, but I can't keep leading you on like this. We can be friends, but nothing more than that, Lucas. I'm sorry."

Lucas still wasn't sure what to say. He was clueless. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around the room, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe this," he said.

Cuddy approached him. She figured he would yell and scream, but he was taking this rather well. Probably only until he found out what he was going to say. He'd let her have it then. He had no problems telling her that House was immature scum. Give it time.

"So you told me you wanted to forget about House because you thought he was moving to Arizona, but now that he's not…you don't want to forget about him. I was pretty much your rebound. But then again, you liked me before you knew he was leaving for Arizona." He sighed and slapped his hand to his forehead. "God, I'm so confused."

Cuddy, feeling sorry for him, reached out to take his free hand. Him not overreacting was helping her feel comfortable with wanting to explain things to him. He was hurt and he had every reason to be. Cuddy led him on into thinking there would be something when there really wasn't ever going to be.

"Lucas…" she started sympathetically.

"No, Lisa, don't. Don't say you're sorry, or anything related to that. I would've treated you like you deserved to be treated. If you let me, I could've loved you. You're special. But I guess House came first, for better or worse, and I have to recognize this. I can't get mad, even though I was used."

"I didn't use you," Cuddy said. "At first I did, but then I didn't. I started to like you, but I have feelings for House. I always had feelings for House and the only reason I'm acting on them now is because I'm sure he feels the same way about me. Just…please accept this, okay?"

"Lisa, you used me, and now you want me to back off like nothing happened? You can't toy with people's feelings like that and expect it to just go away. I'm a little angry at the situation and I'm not just going to let you off the hook as easily as you want."

Cuddy sighed. "You said you wouldn't get mad. You said you would accept this."

"I lied. How does it feel?"

"People break up all the time for different reasons. This is no different. Lucas…just leave…please."

Suddenly, something was different in Lucas' eyes. His blue turned grey and Cuddy swore she saw a flash of red come and go in the blink of an eye. She was scared of that look and for a good reason. It transformed him into someone she didn't think existed within him. Before she knew it, she was seized by the arms and pushed up against the nearest wall. A small cry escaped her lips, but her eyes remained wide in fear, as well as shock. She hardly noticed the strong, locking grip on her arms. He added much more force than necessary and would probably leave bruises later.

"You're not going to get away from me this easily, you understand? I don't like being used, rinsed, and reused to suit whatever moment that's good for you!" His hot breath pounded her face, which caused her to wince and look away. "I love you, Lisa. You let me fall in love with you and now you're going to play it through. We haven't had sex yet, have we? I think a good way to consummate our love is to do it, don't you think?" His voice was much calmer now, but his grip didn't let up.

Now he was being delusional. Cuddy never figured he could be that way.

"Lucas, we're done. I will not sleep with you now, or ever." If she wasn't firm with him now, he would be back. "I don't want you around me anymore. You're scaring me right now."

Lucas smirked. He took his hands back and used one of them to cup her cheek. Cuddy flinched under his touch. "I'm scaring you? That's funny. I didn't think anything could scare the great Lisa Cuddy. I'll be over tonight to see if you changed your mind."

He reached in for a kiss. Cuddy tried to recoil, but since she was pinned against the wall, she couldn't move back very far. She tried to turn her head, but he was ready for that and stopped her with his hand.

His kiss tasted rancid and made Cuddy's stomach turn.

"See you tonight, love."

He left after that. Cuddy clenched her fists by her side and let her head loll against the wall. Great. She didn't think Lucas posed a threat. But then again, she didn't expect him to go so far as to pin her against the wall and speak to her with his lips five inches from hers, making sure she felt every word, not just hear them.

What else could possibly go wrong?

Don't answer that.

-------------------

**What did ya think? The violent Lucas was a little sudden, but it's where my mind wanted me to go, so I went there and will have to deal with the consequences later. Since no one likes Lucas, maybe this was for the better! Review please! :)**


	16. Coming Together

**Sorry about the wait!**

** A few things before you start reading, I want to explain Lucas's actions for the past chapter. Recently, I've become obsessed with Michael Weston and I'm trying to watch all of his movies and shows. He was in a movie called Pathology where he was an evil, violent bastard and he was on my mind when I wrote the ending of the last chapter. I know that's not Lucas, but between Pathology and Katheryn Mae Wilson MD's story involving evil Lucas, some of it got into my fingers and put itself this story. Safe to say, there's a good chance that won't happen again. Thanks for the reviews for the past chapter and continue to stay tuned!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Cuddy didn't want to go home that night. Not only did she want to stay with House, who wasn't discharged, despite Lydia's ranting and raving, she didn't want to run into Lucas. He promised he would be there waiting for her. Actually, he didn't specify where he was going to meet up with her. He could show up anywhere, and that scared her. His eyes went from light blue to cold grey. It wasn't like him at all. She even had to wonder if he would go as far as hurting House. He posed as a doctor once before to get past the guards and make House's patient crash. Would he end up doing the same with House? Has he done it already? No, not possible, they would've called her if something happened to House.

Regardless, Cuddy paid him a visit. She wanted to, not caring if Lydia was still there or not. Cuddy knew this was her hospital and nothing Lydia can do would stop her.

The entire time, Cuddy fully expected Lydia to be there with House by his side, possibly asleep in the chair, just as she was this morning.

However, when she pulled the curtain back, she didn't see House. Instead, she saw someone else there, who was unconscious and hooked up to machines. Cuddy's heart quickened. Where was House? Lydia didn't take him, did she?

Cuddy marched over to the nurse's station to flag someone down. There was someone at the computer.

"Where the hell is House?" Cuddy asked urgently.

"We moved him up to the third floor recovery unit," she said without even looking up to see who was asking her this question.

"Why the hell didn't you inform me of this?!" Cuddy asked.

The nurse frowned and looked up, unaware it was Cuddy. Her face straightened out immediately when she saw who it was. "Sorry, Dr. Cuddy, I was told they knew you knew."

"Never mind, what's his room number?"

She handed Cuddy a chart. It was House's chart with his room number on it.

"And why the hell isn't this up there with him?!" Cuddy asked loudly and then stormed off, chart in hand.

She made a mental note to review whoever that was she just talked to. However, that thought was short-lived when she came across House in bed, sitting up, and eating a meal on his own. And an even bigger surprise was that Lydia wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Cuddy walked into the room. House immediately looked up to see who was entering.

"What do you want?" he asked, going back to his food and paying no attention to her.

"I came to check up on you. To see how you were." She sat in the nearby chair and found it cold. Lydia hasn't been here. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine, until you walked through the door."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, even though she was worried about his tone of voice. Why was he speaking to her this way? The last time she saw him, he admitted, sort of, to feeling the same way she felt towards him. He didn't say he loved her, but he said he's waited so long to hear those words from her. What changed since then?

"Shouldn't you be with Lucas right now? I'm sure you both have a hot date tonight or something," he said flatly.

Cuddy frowned. "No. Why would you think that?"

"I have my reasons."

Cuddy sighed and slapped her hand over his, stopping him from paying more attention to his food than her. She ignored the fact that she got gravy and mashed potatoes down the side of her hand in the process.

"What's your problem?" she asked heatedly.

"Oh, so you expect that because you said you love me, I have to be all warm and fuzzy towards life? It doesn't work that way. Get your hand out of my food."

Cuddy did so and stood up with a sigh. As she went to flee the room, clearly not getting anywhere with House, he called her back.

"I'm…sorry, Cuddy," he said, just as she stepped one foot out the door and didn't look back. "Don't leave."

Cuddy wanted to walk out and leave the recovery unit, but didn't. She thought of Lucas. He would be waiting for her at home. But what about Rachel? She was positive he wouldn't hurt her, so she would be okay with the nanny a little while longer.

"I'm sure this place will be crowded once Lydia comes back," Cuddy said in a small voice, speaking to the floor.

"…Lydia's not coming back."

"She's…not?" she asked to the linoleum.

"She's on her way home to Phoenix as we speak. I wouldn't go with her. I never wanted to go with her in the first place."

"Why?" Cuddy asked in a low voice.

"You know, it's very annoying talking to your back."

Cuddy rubbed the bridge of her nose with the back of her hand and sniffled back a tear before turning around, showing off a forlorn expression.

"Why did you say you were glad when I said I loved you when you were in the ER?"

House paused before speaking. He sighed. "It would be easier for me to stay if I knew you felt the same as I did. It would be stupid of me to leave after that. I figured…if you were happy with Lucas, you'd be much better off without me. You still would be, even now."

"House, I'm not seeing Lucas anymore. At least that's what I want. He's yet to understand it."

House went back to his food. "I'll make him understand it."

"No, don't get involved. This is my fight. I can take care of him. Lucas just feels betrayed. I went out with him, trying to daunt my feelings for you. It didn't work out too well. Just let me talk to him if he comes back."

House just nodded. He glanced at her, but looked away quickly, as if he were shy. He picked at his food lightly with his fork. "So does that make us…a couple…or something?"

Cuddy couldn't help but smile at his hesitation. Despite her always saying they could never have a relationship because he was too immature, or because he couldn't handle it, she thought it would work out. She would give it a try. At first, she went out with Lucas to take her mind off House being in Mayfield and suddenly, they just clicked. She liked Lucas, Lucas liked her, loved Rachel, loved being with the both of them. And then House comes home and unexpectedly everything's changed. Cuddy developed feelings for House she thought died a while ago. He was changing. He really was. He was off the Vicodin, managing his pain in other ways, getting help from Dr. Nolan, and even started becoming a different person. Not completely, however. House will always be House. He wouldn't be brilliant if he changed completely.

Cuddy believed he would keep his love for her a secret to protect her. He didn't want her to be tied down with someone like him. She deserved happiness. However, he didn't think to ask her what she wanted and how she felt, so when she blurted out she loved him, he couldn't keep his feelings in anymore either.

"I…think so, yeah. Is that okay?" she asked in the tiniest voice she could muster without it being a whisper. She also found out she couldn't stop playing with the single ring she had on her middle finger. She was in much better shape than House, who couldn't stop fiddling with his potatoes and gravy. Saying something sarcastic would probably make him feel better, but nothing came to mind.

"Does that mean we can kiss now?"

Cuddy's smile reappeared. "Not with mashed potatoes at the corner of your mouth it doesn't."

She reached her hand in and brushed the tiny amount of potatoes from his mouth, heart beating faster. It wasn't out of nervousness. It's as if she was developing the feelings of love for the first time towards this man and for once, she wasn't fighting it. She went with it and the feeling practically lifted her right off the chair, making her feel weightless.

Both of them smiled. Cuddy had never seen him smile like this before. It practically brought tears to her eyes.

"Come here," he said, pushing his rolling tray away from the bed.

Cuddy stood up and leaned slightly over the bed to kiss him. It was short, but enough to make her lose feeling in her legs and arms, practically forcing her to fall onto the bed beside him. Good thing he took her and guided her in beside him, because if he didn't, she would've lost control of her body and fell to the floor.

House pulled her in and kissed her before she could become situated. The kiss was so much better than the first.

"Be careful of your leg," she said as he helped her get comfortable.

He pulled back just far enough to look into her eyes. "We just kiss and the first thing you're worried about is my leg? It's in a cast, Cuddy. It's virtually impossible to hurt it now."

Cuddy grinned. "I'm just being thoughtful," she said.

"Always so considerate." He ran his fingers through the hair at the side of her head.

Cuddy wasn't so sure what was up with his sudden interest in her. He's always been interested in a way, but not like this. He was being…compassionate, loving, caring. That's just not House, no matter how much therapy he goes through. That must've been some accident he got into. Did he hit his head?

Cuddy leaned back against the mounds of pillows and rested her head against his upper arm. His arm went around her, hugging her to him.

"I'm sorry, Cuddy," he said, looking away.

There could be numerous reasons for him saying that right now.

"What for?"

"Everything." He finally looked at her, straight in the eye. That was a huge step for him. "I just want to start over. Start fresh."

Cuddy suddenly reached her free hand up and carefully feathered her fingers through his hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Checking for a bump. You must've hit your head," she joked.

Her smile faded when he looked away and lowered his head. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm trying to be serious and you're turning it into a joke."

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect that from you."

"So you think this whole thing, everything I've said, isn't serious?"

Cuddy shook her head. "No, House, I know you're not kidding," she said gently, placing her hand over his arm. "I'm sorry."

House said nothing. A pause filled the room. What interrupted the silence was Cuddy's phone vibrating loudly. She forgot she put it on vibrate a little while ago. She answered it when she saw it was home calling. Maybe it was her nanny.

"Hey, Sarah, what's up?" she asked her.

"Nope, it's me," Lucas said casually. Cuddy's eyes widened. "I swear I told you I was meeting you at home tonight. Maybe I was mistaken. Oh well, I let your nanny go home for the night, so I'll be here with Rachel when you get home."

Cuddy knew he wouldn't harm Rachel, but there was still that twinge of fear in her heart anyway for her baby, as well as additional scare of the situation itself. He had never put his hands on her the way he did back in her office, so who knows what he would do next. He transformed into someone she had never seen before. It was scary.

"When will you be home, Lise?"

He sounded so sweet, so kind, so…Lucas. She felt she could still trust him, despite his gorgeous blue eyes turning a cold grey. What went on in her office wouldn't be mentioned again if it could be helped. Lucas wouldn't mention it either. Evidently, he already forgot about it. Either that or it was just a clever way to lure her into his trap to get her home without company or backup. Which one sounded more like Lucas?

Cuddy had to go home at some point tonight anyway to relieve her nanny. She couldn't stay at the hospital forever.

"I'm…wrapping things up here. I'll be home soon," she said, trying not to sound worried.

"Great. I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah…"

He hung up first. She used her chin to flip her phone closed and recovered slowly. House already knew something was going on, judging by her hesitancy.

"What is it?" he asked.

Cuddy didn't want to worry him, especially if this thing with Lucas was nothing to worry over. House didn't need any of that.

"Rachel's…she's trying to crawl and she bumped into the leg of the kitchen table and has a little bump on the head. Nothing too severe."

"Then…you should get home now instead of soon, right? You jump at the slightest scratch when it involves the kid. You went home one time because she was crying from teething."

He had her caught, but didn't say anything. He just hinted at the fact he knew something was up.

"Go home, Cuddy. If it's me you're worried about, I'll be fine."

Cuddy didn't move right away, but then nodded in agreement. "Okay. I'll be back to check up on you tonight."

She kissed him on the mouth quickly and went to get off the bed, but he pulled her back by the arm just in time and pulled her back down for a more passionate kiss.

"Stay home tonight," he said, cupping her cheek and looking into her eyes. "You can use a decent night's sleep."

Cuddy grinned, but groaned inwardly. At home, she'd probably be doing anything but sleeping, especially if Lucas would be there. She didn't want to be fighting, but if Lucas had his way, they just might be.

Cuddy didn't know what came over House, but it was better than what came over Lucas. She would welcome House's sweet, gentle nature before Lucas's sudden violent one.

"Okay," she said and kissed him once more. "But I want you to call me before you nod off."

He said he would. She collected her things and went to leave, but he stopped her before she could exit.

"I like this," he said.

"What?" she asked, turning around in the doorway.

"Us."

Cuddy smiled. "I like it, too. Goodnight, House."

He said it back and Cuddy was sent on her way to deal with the only remaining physical obstacle that stood in her way of having a successful relationship with House.

----------------

**Review please! :)**


	17. It's Never Over

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the past chapter! I love you all ^^**

**You all might love me or hate me after this chapter. I'm not so sure how I feel about it myself, but we'll see.**

**Enjoy :)**

**-------------------**

Lucas was there when she came home, as expected. He was holding Rachel in his arms and feeding her, as if that would change her mind about reconsidering him in her life.

"I was getting worried about you," he said, meeting her at the door.

"Lucas, I left right after you called me. It was less than twenty minutes ago."

"Oh. How's House?"

Cuddy shrugged off her jacket and hung it up nearby. "Fine."

"Are you going back to see him tonight?"

Cuddy slipped out of her shoes. "Why?"

"Well…I figured you'd want to eat something first, so I made you a vegetable medley casserole that's just about to come out of the oven in—"

"Lucas, let's get one thing straight here. You and I are done, okay? We're done." That was harsh, but it needed to be said.

Lucas's face was sad. "Is it because of what happened in your office today? I'm so sorry about that. I freaked out. I was so afraid of losing you that I panicked. It won't happen again."

Cuddy believed that about Lucas. He was such a sweet guy. She hated to have to let him go. Rachel loved him. He was the only one she would cooperate for. She cooperated for him even better than her nanny half the time.

"I'm sorry, too, but it wasn't just what happened in my office. I'm not happy. Well, I was at first…but things changed." Cuddy forced herself to look into his sad blue eyes.

"So…you're going to kick me out, just like that? After I've fallen for you and Rachel? You would really do that to me?"

Cuddy swallowed hard. This was more difficult than she thought. "I'm in love with House."

Lucas frowned. "You said you could never love him."

"I tried to change my mind, but I couldn't."

"So you're saying that you went out with me to use me to try and get your mind off him?"

Cuddy didn't deny that. "I'm sorry," she said, voice somewhat strangulated.

He looked away and shook his head. "I can't believe this. Do you have any idea how I feel right now?"

Cuddy felt awful for this, but she didn't pull herself back. She stayed firm with this. She loved House. She's loved House all along. Lucas was just something that was there to help her through the times when House was in Mayfield. She felt vulnerable and Lucas was available. They became close and exchanged some heavy moments, but that was the past. She didn't like herself when she was with Lucas. She didn't feel as strong as she normally does. He was younger than her and appeared to be immature. The reason he got along so well with children is because he was a child himself in a way. Anyone who saw him would see him as the submissive one. No one would ever think of him as dominate in a relationship, just because he appears so young and acts the way he does. Cuddy didn't want that. This is part of the reason she's never slept with him. It would be too awkward. Taking charge in the bedroom is not what Cuddy always wanted to do. A good chunk of the time, it's her that wants to be dominated. Lucas just didn't seem the type to do the work. At least that's what she thought. He was great doing over the clothes things, but with the lights out and under the covers, would he be just as fulfilling?

Not that this was all about the sex. She looked at her daughter and her needs before her own. Lucas would be a great dad, but then again, so would House. Even if he can't refer to children as anything other than parasites or diseases, she knew he would be wonderful to Rachel.

"Please, Lucas, I know this is hard on you and it isn't any easier on me."

Lucas stood his ground. Suddenly, his eyes went from looking sad enough to cry to shooting daggers. "I'm not leaving," he said firmly.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"A relationship," he said simply. "A relationship you promised me."

"I never promised you anything!" she said. "We were only friends, Lucas, friends. We were friends the entire time, nothing more. It was your choice to bring to me red roses that time."

"We were dating!" he said loudly, scaring Rachel in his arms.

Upon instinct, Cuddy reached out her arms. "Give me my baby."

Lucas backed up and bounced Rachel up and down in his arms. She started stirring in his arms and becoming fussy. "No, she's fine," he said.

"Lucas, I'm serious, give me my daughter."

He would never hurt her, but when Rachel became fussy and him refusing to give her over, she was a bit scared.

"She's tired and I need to put her down to bed. It's getting late."

"She's not tired! I know what she wants and what she doesn't want, Lisa."

Rachel started fussing again, moving around in his arms, wanting to be released. When she wasn't, she started crying. She turned herself in his arms as best she could and reached out to Cuddy. "Mommy."

"Lucas, don't do this," Cuddy said, feeling sad that her daughter wanted her and Lucas wouldn't give her up. "If you want to remain friends, you'll give her to me right now."

"You heard her," a new voice in the room said.

Both of them turned their heads to the voice. Wilson stepped out of the shadows.

"Give her the baby back and there won't be any problems."

"What are you doing here?" Cuddy asked him, although grateful she had backup.

"House thought you were in trouble, so he sent me to keep an eye on you. I think this would qualify as trouble." Wilson never liked Lucas either. He was completely on Cuddy's side.

"Figures you can't fight your own battles, Lisa."

Cuddy sighed. "Lucas, please—"

"No, this isn't a time to be polite. He's under your roof with your daughter. Give her Rachel back or else I'll call the cops. Simple as that."

Rachel stopped crying for the most part and just fussed, repeating 'mamma, mamma' over and over again. It broke Cuddy's heart.

"We need to talk," Lucas said, looking at Cuddy.

"Right, and you two will talk, as soon as you give her back her baby."

Backing her up was one thing, but talking for her is something totally different. "James, I can take it from here, thank you," she said, a little on the annoyed side. She looked back over to Lucas. "I don't want to talk to you right now. What I want is my daughter in my arms in ten seconds, or I will call the police." Cuddy sounded as calm as she possibly could, even though half of her was filled with anger. She didn't want to upset Rachel, which is why she was holding back. If Wilson wasn't here, she knew she could bring Lucas down. He was making it worse.

"Fine," Lucas said. "Just…let me say goodbye to her."

Cuddy nodded, but didn't move. Lucas kissed the top of Rachel's head and her cheek before holding her close in a hug. "Bye, sweet pea," he said. "I'll miss you."

He grew very fond of Rachel. Tears came to his eyes again as he handed her off to Cuddy and then fled the House without another word, or looking at Cuddy or Wilson.

"That was easy," Wilson said, staring at the now closed front door.

"Too easy," Cuddy agreed.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight in case he comes back?"

Cuddy adjusted the sleepy baby in her arms, cradling her with one arm. "No. He's in love with Rachel more than anything. It was hard for him to let her go. That's what this was about. He would never hurt her, or me." She looked up at Wilson. "You can go home. Thanks so much."

She reached up to kiss his cheek and then wrapped her free arm around his upper back, pulling him in a hug. He responded, letting the hug linger.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Do you want a cup of tea before you go?"

Wilson accepted, only because he didn't want to leave her alone. He didn't trust Lucas.

"How's House?" Cuddy asked as she placed the kettle full of water on the stove, still balancing Rachel with one arm. She's become rather good at it in the year.

"Worried about you. Not that I blame him."

"Worried about me? How do you know?"

"Why do you think I'm here?"

Cuddy smiled small. "Good point. You must've went in to see him right after I left."

"No, he called me. I was finishing up some things in my office. Just what is going on between you to anyway?"

House must not have told him about them being an item.

"More importantly, Wilson, how did you get into my house?"

"You left the door unlocked. It was easy to sneak in while you guys were arguing. Now about you and House."

"What about me and House?" she asked, smiling slightly. "He's just caring and thoughtful, so he sent you to me."

Wilson held up his hand. "Okay, stop right there. The fact you said he's caring with a smile on your face indicates something serious is going on between you two. Spill."

"I'll let House tell you. My lips are sealed."

She walked by him with a smile to put Rachel down for bed.

* * *

House was exhausted, but he didn't allow himself sleep at the moment. He wanted to stay up as late as he could to think about Cuddy. He was afraid that if he slept, he wouldn't dream about her. The room wasn't dark, so that helped him stay awake. The beeping of the machines also kept him awake. Staring off into space, he would see Cuddy's face. She would smile at him and that caused him to smile back. He wished she didn't have to go home.

"Wow, what's come over me?" he asked himself.

"I'm wondering that myself," Lucas said, appearing in the doorway with his arms folded. He knew he was thinking about Cuddy. Smiles just don't come randomly to the face of Greg House. There had to be a reason. A good reason.

"What are you doing here?" House asked.

"Apparently here to talk to you." Lucas walked further into the room, looking pensive. "Do you need any of those machines to function, or are you pretty much able to breathe on your own? Just wondering."

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern," he said dryly. "What do you want?"

Lucas chuckled and paced the floor a bit. "Funny you should ask. What's going on with you and my girlfriend?"

House knew that Cuddy had broken it off with Lucas. The poor boy was in denial. House chuckled, never figuring Lucas to be so blind.

"What girlfriend?"

"Lisa. I want you to stay away from her. You're screwing things up between us and you need to back off."

Lucas was all serious now. There was no trace of a smile or smirk upon his face at all.

"I don't know what you think you two have, but—"

"Oh, I know what we have, but thanks to you, I need to fight for it. You're clouding Lisa with your false promises. You're so miserable that every time you open your mouth, you knock her down one more peg. She loves you, but like hell I can understand why. You're useless, House. You don't care about anyone. You don't even care about yourself." He stepped closer, putting his hands on the back of the chair, and leaning in, as if there were a room full of people and these words were only meant to be between them. "Why don't you go take more Vicodin. Wash it down with whiskey or something strong. Take the whole bottle. Go hallucinate another hot and sexy night with Lisa, because that's all you'll ever get with her. She's my girl now. You lost your chance a long time ago. You're a disgrace."

"You're the one that's a disgrace, Lucas."

Lucas chuckled and paced a bit again.

"You have some nerve showing up here after putting me in here."

Lucas stopped dead and suddenly looked worried. "What are you talking about?"

"My accident. It wasn't no accident, was it?"

Lucas' face contorted in anger. "You better watch what you're accusing, House."

"Oh, I'm fairly sure I'm not accusing anything. I may have been drunk, but I did get a good look at the driver of the Trailblazer that hit me. You slipped out of Cuddy's house right before she went to sleep, knew where I would be, stole a car, and waited for the right moment. It was either a win or a loss, but either way, you knew you wouldn't be caught. You took your chances because Cuddy is just too precious to give up. After you hit me, you vanished without a trace. It's easy to do that, isn't it, private investigator?"

"No…you're wrong!"

"And then after that, you were able to be let go, and went right back to Cuddy's house to fall asleep, acting like you were there the entire time, giving yourself the perfect alibi should someone question you."

Lucas' mouth was dropped open the entire time, stunned with surprise, as if he were a deer caught in the headlights.

"Is this in any way wrong?" House asked after silence fell through the room.

"You can't prove it," Lucas said, voice hoarse. "You have no proof! Not even Lisa would believe you. She knows I was with her that night. She's not going to believe I left and came back. That's who we're trying to convince here, right?"

House smiled small as beads of sweat formed on Lucas' forehead. "I don't think I'll have to do any convincing." House leaned back and closed his eyes, feeling very tired. "She knows who you've become." He cracked an eye open at Lucas, who looked as if he were ready to piss his pants where he stood. "By the way, if you ever lay a hand on her again, I'll be the death of you. Goodnight, Lucas. Sleep tight."

Lucas stammered. He wanted to say something, but it wouldn't come out. Instead, he pivoted around and walked quickly to the door. He turned back around and pointed to House. "This isn't over yet. You breathe one word of this to anyone, you'll wish you've never come into this world."

"Good night, Lucas," House muttered, not opening his eyes, or taking Lucas seriously.

House fell asleep seconds later, debating whether or not he wanted to tell Cuddy about an accident he couldn't prove.

* * *

**Love me or hate me? **

**Thanks for reading! Review, pretty please :)**

**And thanks to those who requested the idea that Wilson follow Cuddy home. I didn't think of that ^^**


	18. Voice of Reason

**Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter! **

**Chapter is kind of short, but filled with much emotion. I hope you all like it!**

**Happy new year!**

**Enjoy :)**

**-------------------**

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" Wilson asked after Cuddy got Rachel settled down and into bed.

"I'll be fine," Cuddy insisted. "Lucas won't hurt me. Besides, he's gone back to his place."

"I know men like him, Cuddy, he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants. He'll knock down and crash through everything."

"Look, you're my employee, not my older brother. I can fend for myself."

"Obviously not," he said, not budging. "What would he have done to you if I didn't walk in when I did? He probably would've walked right out of here with Rachel, not thinking twice."

Cuddy sighed and rubbed her face. "James, please, I'm tired and I just want to go to bed. I want to get up early to see House in the morning before work."

He nodded. "Okay, okay, fine, but you call me if he comes back."

Cuddy promised she would and ushered him out the door, determined to get a good night's sleep while thinking about House.

* * *

Wilson went back to PPTH, planning to spend the night there. He was closer to both House and Cuddy that way since Amber's apartment was further away than both of them combined. He wanted to be able to reach them both if they needed him. Lucas turned into a real nutcase. He wanted to help Cuddy in case he needed her. Like it or not, he would be the big brother she never had.

Wilson had just gotten out of his car and armed it when he saw someone jogging out of one of the exits of the hospital. He wouldn't have been interested in the least, except for one, it was going on midnight, and two, the guy looked like he was in a hurry. If it were an emergency, he'd be running into the hospital, not out of it. Wilson watched him carefully, staying by his own car. Something told him to pay careful attention to this guy.

It was Lucas! The second he entered his car and the light came on, Wilson could see clearly on who it was. He also recognized the car from when it was parked at Cuddy's no more than twenty minutes ago. His eyes went wide. He went straight from Cuddy's house to the hospital only for one reason. Since Cuddy wasn't here, that only meant he came to the hospital to see House. Just what did that bastard do to him?

After Lucas sped off and disappeared quickly, it was Wilson's turn to jog into the hospital. He immediately headed up to House's room, thinking Lucas did something to him. He was so different earlier at Cuddy's, so who knows what he did to a vulnerable House. He wouldn't come all the way here for the hell of it.

Wilson's feet didn't stop until he reached House's room. He even took the stairs.

However, when he got to the room, he found House laying there in the lit room, on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Apparently, he looked okay, but he lay there, unmoving and unblinking.

"House? You okay? I just saw Lucas leave."

House didn't move at all, not even a twitch. Wilson moved closer, a little worried, but the machines told him House was perfectly fine.

"I think I'm going to lose her, Wilson," he said.

Wilson frowned. House sounded scared, which really was a cause for concern. "Lose who? Lydia?"

"Cuddy."

So there was something between them. Concerned, Wilson moved closer. "What do you mean?" He caught the worry in House's voice.

"Lucas did this to me. He was driving the truck that hit me."

Wilson's frown grew deeper. "He…couldn't have. Didn't they say they talked to the guy who hit you right after it happened? He said it was an accident."

House shrugged slowly. "I don't know. Maybe that's what happened."

"Did Lucas just admit this to you right now?"

House's eyes became glossy, as if he were about to tear up. "Yep. Every bit of it. If I tell Cuddy, she'll be angry with me."

"And that's when you think you'll lose her?"

He nodded, almost unnoticeably. "She'll think I'm lying, as always, and that's exactly why Lucas told me. He's hoping Cuddy thinks I'm full of shit and never talk to me again."

"House, this is insane. Cuddy would believe you any day over Lucas, you know that, especially after what happened tonight."

For the first time, House turned his head in Wilson's direction and looked extremely concerned. "What happened? Did he do something to her?"

Wilson held up his hand. "No, no, nothing like that. He acted his usual charming self, but wouldn't leave when she told him to. He had a hold of Rachel and if I didn't come in, I swear he would've run off with her."

Just then, inch by inch, House started sitting up. Wilson was alarmed. "House, what are you—"

"Get my cane."

"No, you need to lay back down." He tried to stop him, but House wouldn't listen. He pushed the thin blankets off him.

"Fine, I'll get it myself." He used his hands to move his leg in the cast, but didn't do such a good job. The cast felt like it weighed a ton.

"House, even if you do manage to stand, you can't walk. If you figure out a way to do that, you can't drive."

"Then I'll walk." He disconnected himself from the machines once his cast hit the floor with a bang.

"Look, I'LL go over to Cuddy's if it'll make you feel better," Wilson said, but not making a physical attempt to stop House from foolishly coming to a stand. If anything, he'll end up on the floor in even more pain than he is now.

"Give me my Vicodin," he said as his leg started aching through the cast and he couldn't use his hand to massage it. Tiny squeals came from his clenched mouth and his eyes were sealed shut as pain zapped straight up his leg and fanned all throughout his body. Still, that wouldn't stop him. All he thought about was Cuddy and used that as his motivation to attempt to stand.

"House!" Wilson said as he lost his balance and fell into the wall.

House remained standing, but barely. He was about to hit the floor when Wilson caught him.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, I'm fine," House bit and tried to get Wilson off him. "Let me go."

"You're no good to Cuddy if you can't even stand." He tried to help him back into bed.

House lied. His leg hurt like hell, so bad that a noticeable tear formed in his eye. Usually, he was great at fighting off pain, but when the pain level was a nine, like it is now, not even someone with Munchausen's Syndrome, who likes to inflict pain upon themselves, would enjoy it at this level.

Wilson hooked him back up to the machine that allowed him morphine through his IV and the pain in his leg started to disappear as fast as it came on. House sank back into his pillows and sighed with relief. Wilson covered him back up.

"Don't do that again. You're lucky I was here."

"Who was I kidding? I'm no good to Cuddy anyway."

Wilson sighed. "Don't do that. Don't beat yourself up. You will see Cuddy tomorrow. She's coming to visit you before her clinic duty."

"I'm so pathetic. I don't deserve her. I should've just left with Lydia and let her be free."

"Wait, you…you wanted to go to Phoenix with someone you didn't love…just so the woman you do love could be free? House, you're an idiot. Someone like Cuddy comes along once in a million years. You already wasted twenty of them negating your feelings for her." Wilson put his hands to his hips and sighed. "Great. Two minutes ago, you were willing to walk to her house to be with her. Now, you can't even admit you love her."

House's eyes shot back open. "I do love her! I wanted to go to Arizona with Lydia because I loved her!"

"Does Cuddy look upset that you decided to stay?!" Wilson yelled back in an almost matching tone. "I've never seen the woman smile so damn much now that you did decide to stay! I can't stress the word IDIOT enough with you right now!"

"I'm not going to change just because she's in love with me! I'm going to continue to be the selfish bastard that she's always known me to be!" House waved his arm with so much force while stressing his words that he nearly pulled the IV right out of his arm.

"Do you think Cuddy cares about that? She obviously sees something in you and doesn't care if you're capable of telling her you love her or not. God, House, how the hell could you change your mind so fast about her?"

House sighed and relaxed back into the pillows. "Pain motivates me to do some weird shit."

"Really? Does it also put the idea that you love Cuddy into your head? Do you need to be in pain to love Cuddy?"

"Go home, Wilson," House said, done arguing.

"No. You're going to listen to me. The opportunity is here, House. Don't lose it. When Cuddy gets here tomorrow morning, tell her how you feel. Don't brush her away, because if you do, you might lose her for good, and it won't be in your favor. Allow yourself to open up again, just like you did a few minutes ago when you thought she was in trouble. Bring that side of you out. Cuddy's waited so long for you to be this way. Don't screw it up."

House feigned sleep by snoring really loudly. Wilson held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, alright, I can take a hint, but don't be stupid about this. You love her and she needs to know this."

House never opened his eyes back up again with Wilson in the room. When he heard the sliding door shut, that's when he opened his eyes up a sliver to see if Wilson was gone. He was. House went back to staring at the ceiling again and thinking about Cuddy.

"If only it was that easy," he muttered, followed by a sigh.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. I don't really like Wilson coming in to save the day, but it was needed. He's the voice of reason and without him, House will be an idiot and never let his love for Cuddy come out, so I hope this worked! House has a lot to tell Cuddy in the morning...**


	19. One In A Million

**Thanks for the feedback for the past chapter everyone! **

**Enjoy :)**

**----------------**

Cuddy awoke the next morning before her alarm woke her. She set it an hour earlier, but ended up waking up five minutes before it went off. She hated when that happened. It was like a tease.

But this morning, she wanted to see House. They left on a comfortable note last night, so it wouldn't be too awkward, her showing up, given how they ended things last.

Cuddy smiled as she got out of bed. She _never_ smiles getting out of bed, not even on a day off. _No one_ smiles first thing in the morning, maybe except for millionaires without a problem in the world.

Cuddy had a reason to be smiling. According to House, there was something between them. There was an "us." There had never been an "us" before. Now that Lucas was no more, could something positive really come out of a relationship with House? They shared a kiss last night. Cuddy could still feel his lips over hers. While in the bathroom, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and raised up two fingers to place over her moist lips. The last time they kissed…god, has it been that long? Last year at least, right after she lost Joy. Ever since then, they've been pressing buttons, flirting, and even groping, but it was never serious. If it was, neither one of them followed through to make it something more. House wasn't mature enough and Cuddy was scared to start something that had the greatest possibility of ending badly.

This time, it was different. House came through and told her how he felt. Actually, Cuddy spilled the beans first, but he didn't laugh it off, poke fun, or counterattack with something about how big her ass looked lately. He went along with it, and was serious about it. In fact, it was Cuddy that turned it into a joke. She didn't think he was serious. But when they kissed, she could see he was serious about that, too. Cuddy's heart fluttered. Could there really be something in store for them after all these years? And if first base did become successful, would there be a second or a third in the future? Home run? Ugh, sports metaphors are terrible.

Cuddy shook the thoughts from her head and took a quick shower. By the time she got out, fixed up her hair, put her make up on, and donned her usual work attire, her nanny showed up to take care of Rachel. It was going on six-thirty.

Cuddy kissed her baby goodbye and left for the hospital. She pushed aside the fact that she had a lot of paperwork waiting for her on her desk and thought about House the entire way there. He was recovering nicely from the accident, or so she assumed, based on his appearance and performance yesterday.

She dropped her things off at her office. A few files were still on the ground from the last thing that happened in here. Lucas was here and had her pinned up against the wall.

Speaking of Lucas, where was he? The way he was so driven, there's no way he would just let this go. He was laying low somewhere, ready to make his move. What was up with him? They were never even seriously intimate, so why does he have such a huge attachment to her? They were just friends, never moving past the yellow roses stage. Someone who could have such a personality turnaround like that isn't someone she wanted herself, or her daughter, associating with. He appears to love Rachel, but who knows what he would do to her if he had one of his moments again. Last night, she wasn't afraid for Rachel. She knew he wasn't going to run off with her, whether Wilson came in or not, but there could be a time where he would. Her nanny was told not to let Lucas in the house. Lucas was given strict orders not to come around anymore, but evidently, the guy thinks he's too good to listen to them.

Cuddy left her office after picking up the papers on the floor and went up to see House. When she got there, he was sleeping peacefully on his back. She walked in and sat in the chair beside the bed. She took his hand and gently ran her thumb across his soft skin.

"Hi, Cuddy," he mumbled, not opening his eyes.

Cuddy smiled. "Hi, House."

He cracked his eyes open slowly, adjusting to the harsh lighting.

"Fifty, fifty shot. I knew it was either you or Wilson, but hearing your heels on the linoleum tipped me off. Unless Wilson's deciding to go drag, which is a frightening thought. Did I ever tell you the time he painted his fingernails? He got drunk while watching that Mel Gibson movie where the dude puts on women's cosmetics and decided he wanted to try it, too."

Cuddy chuckled. "Wow, I'm surprised you never used that as blackmail."

"Well…I kind of did it too."

Cuddy laughed a little louder. "Did you wax your legs like Mel Gibson too?"

"Would you like to see? I think it left a scar."

Cuddy's mouth dropped. "You better be kidding, House."

House looked almost insulted. "Of course I'm not kidding! I wanted to read your thoughts, so I did everything the dude did in the movie. I chickened out on electrocuting myself though. You should've seen Wilson wax his legs. I've always thought he should've been born female."

"How did we get to talking about this?" Cuddy asked.

House's shoulders shrugged. "I think it was the heels and Wilson going drag that did it."

"How are you feeling?"

House shrugged again. "So-so. Not getting any worse. I sure would like to know the guy who hit me."

"I could find out for you if you want," Cuddy offered.

House smiled small. Maybe this way, Cuddy could find out for herself that it was Lucas who hit him.

"Thank you," he said, meaning it.

"Are you hungry?"

"I just woke up. No one is hungry when they just wake up."

Cuddy stood. "Go back to sleep then. It's only seven."

"Seven? You're here early."

"I wanted to check on you. See how you were." Cuddy caught herself sounding shy all of a sudden. What she really wanted to ask is if there was really an "us." Did he even remember talking about that? Didn't sound like he did. But House will be House. He wasn't going to just jump right into it. It probably took a lot to say that word in the first place. Cuddy did come here this morning to talk about it with him, not just to see if he was okay.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Well…no…" Cuddy fidgeted a bit, as if she were about to get up in front of a huge group of about five hundred or more at this seminar and say a speech she would have to make up spur the moment. Okay, so it wasn't that bad, but it was bad enough. "I'm…I wanted to apologize about Lydia."

That's not what she was going to say. Both of them knew it. House evened his head out on the pillow and shut his eyes. "I'm not."

Cuddy nodded and turned towards the door. "Page me if you need anything, okay?"

She didn't want to push him into talking about them. However, she got no further than the elevator when her pager went off. When she checked it, it was House. She couldn't help but smile, but still did feel a little nervous about returning. When she got back to his room, his head was turned towards her.

"You didn't have to leave. It's only seven. Have breakfast with me."

Cuddy's small smile returned. "You said you weren't hungry."

He shrugged. "What the hell. More than three quarters of the world eats when they aren't hungry. We aren't breaking any rules. You can use a donut or two. Your ass isn't as full as it usually is."

"Aww gee House, is that your way of saying you care?" she asked, somewhat sarcastically, returning to the bed and helping him get into a sitting position, tucking the pillows behind his back.

"No. It's my way of saying your ass isn't as huge as it usually is. Have you been doing buttock exercises behind my back?"

Cuddy laughed aloud. "Yes, House, every day. What do you want to eat?"

House didn't have to think. "Eggs, bacon, toast, waffles, spam, sausage—"

"Think hospital food and your condition," she interrupted, picking up the receiver to dial down to the cafeteria.

"There's nothing wrong with my stomach, just my leg."

"Eggs, bacon, and toast it is. How do you want your eggs?" She pushed a few buttons on the phone.

"Mushroom omelet with extra cheese," he answered, sounding pouty that he couldn't get what he wanted.

Cuddy ordered for him and ordered a fruit cup medley with yogurt for herself.

"Fifteen minutes," she said, sitting back in the chair. House watched her the entire time. "What?" she questioned when she caught his stare.

"Nothing! My eyes have to go somewhere, don't they?" he defended.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked, wearing a smile while feeling for his hand.

House hummed. "A sponge bath would be nice. I'm feeling a bit dirty, mommy."

Of course he would say something like that. "Maybe after breakfast," she said. "I'll send in some nurse with a skimpy skirt for you to feast your eyes on."

She was kidding. Well, about the skimpy part anyway. House tucked out his lower lip and moped. "But I want you to do it."

"Sorry, House, it's not in my job description. I haven't been a real doctor in years. I might mess it up."

She was kidding again.

"Come on. Who could mess up a sponge bath? I heard a rumor that you were actually quite good at giving baths with those wandering hands of yours."

Cuddy's eyes widened. "What? From where?"

He shrugged. "I think it was a rumor I started years ago and it just came to me suddenly."

She slapped him playfully on the hand she was holding. Both of them laughed, but when a pause filled the room, House's face grew somber.

"House, what is it?" Cuddy asked, noting the seriousness of his stare at the wall.

House wanted to tell her about the accident, but didn't want her to be upset. For some reason, the crash came back to him again as fast as it first happened. He could see those headlights all over again, coming at him with full force. The lights were so bright that he never saw who was driving the Trailblazer. There wasn't even a silhouette to be seen behind those bright lights. House took a shot in blaming Lucas and it lead to a confession. The accident seemed too deliberate. Since Lucas is a PI, he knew how to make up phony IDs. It was easy for him to show the cops a fake ID and registration and claim it was an accident. He got away with it because House did run the red light and he was drunk. Lucas was completely in the clear. He walked away from the accident, leaving the stolen car behind. By the time the cops did come to the conclusion that it was a stolen car, Lucas would be untraceable.

"Nothing," he said, not wanting Cuddy to get involved in this.

She brushed the pads of his fingers softly against his cheek. "Doesn't look like nothing. I've known you long enough to know when there's something wrong. Talk to me."

This was one of the reasons House loved Cuddy so much. She was always willing to listen to him. She would throw down everything, just to listen to what he had to say, even if it was him just yammering on about nothing. She claims to be too busy to hear him through, but that was never true. She liked hearing his voice.

But this time, he was holding something back. Not even House goes from laughing about something to staring at the wall in dead silence.

"I can't."

Cuddy paused, suddenly feeling worried. "Is this about what you said yesterday before I left? You know…about…us?"

She wasn't going to mention that first. She would wait for him to, but was worried that's what was bothering him. Saying the world 'us' was hard and came out lower than the rest of the sentence.

She was somewhat relieved when he shook his head.

"Then what?"

House didn't look over at her.

"House…"

"Cuddy, just stop!" he snapped, finally looking over at her, giving her a harsh glare. He pushed her hands off his. "Nothing's wrong already!"

Cuddy's initial involuntary reaction was to flinch at his sudden loud tone. She did. She also took back her hands quickly when he shook them away. Something was wrong. If it wasn't anything to do with her, it was either Lucas, or Lydia, or…maybe something different. Maybe it was about her and didn't admit it.

She apologized and stood as a wave of awkwardness filled the air. She was prepared to leave the room so he could calm down and that upset House even further.

"Great, I'm the one upset and you feel the need to flee."

"What else can I do?" she asked, feeling helpless. "You won't talk to me."

"Just because you said you loved me doesn't give you a free invitation for me to tell you everything."

A feeling suddenly overwhelmed Cuddy that she was the biggest idiot the world could know. She never expected House to change, but never thought he would use her feelings against her.

A salty taste formed at the back of her throat. That usually signaled that tears were on their way. She couldn't be around to let him see that.

"Enjoy your breakfast," she said, voice almost cutting out on her.

She pivoted on her heels and fled the room.

Telling him she loved him wasn't easy. In fact, it was the hardest thing she could ever do. She'd rather attend that conference and speak in front of all those people. Her throat would swell up with anxiety, her vision might become blurry, her limbs would tremble, and her forehead would sweat. She always had a problem with public speaking, even being Dean of Medicine. Something like that doesn't fade away, just because you have a title. Nonetheless, she'd rather have done two speeches lasting an hour apiece rather than gather the courage to say what she did to House.

Cuddy knew that telling him she loved him wouldn't change anything. He would still be himself. She never had a problem with that before, so why was she not accepting it now?

Maybe it was just a really stupid thing to do, letting her feelings spill out like that. She should've thought about it more. It would've saved her from feeling this way now.

When Cuddy got back down to the clinic, she saw Wilson just coming in. He greeted her with a smile, but the smile immediately faded when she was doing very much the opposite. He was alarmed when he saw tears in her eyes. They didn't make it down her face yet, but judging how glossy her eyes were, that wasn't too far off.

"What is it, Lisa? Did something happen to House?" he asked with much concern, lightly touching her shoulder to comfort her.

She gravely shook her head. "I've just discovered that I'm extremely pathetic," she said, throwing on a weak smile.

Wilson frowned. There could be a few reasons why she thought that of herself.

"Why?" he asked.

She glanced around and noticed a few nurses listening in. Cuddy hoped that neither of them saw her watery eyes.

"Come with me."

She and Wilson went into her office. She didn't open her mouth again until she shut the door and was out of earshot from the rest of the clinic.

"Explain to me why I thought that blurting out to House that I love him would change him?"

"Oh great, what did he do now?"

Cuddy was so confused and frustrated that she paced in one short line across from her desk. In that time, the tears that were building up had finally escaped her eyes.

Wilson had never seen her this worked up. He became worried. "Lisa…"

Cuddy ran her fingers through her curls before stopping her own private march and stood still. She sighed heavily. "We were talking, breakfast was on the way, he was joking about me giving him a sponge bath, or maybe not joking, who knows, and then suddenly, he gets quiet and stares off into space. We're talking like…not even in a millisecond, he goes from laughing and then to staring at the wall ahead of him. When I ask him what's wrong, he avoids me. When I try again, he says, "just because you admit to loving me, doesn't mean I have to tell you everything," or something like that." She sat down on her couch and threw her face in her hands. "I'm so pitiable."

"Cuddy…" Wilson sat down beside her. "You must've known that telling him you love him wouldn't change who he is."

"I know, I know," she mumbled into her hands before picking her head back up with a sniffle. "I'm not angry at him; I'm angry with myself. There's a reason in the thirteen years he's worked here that I've kept my feelings to myself. He's going to use it against me. This won't be the first time."

"You know he does love you, right? He just has a hell of a time showing it."

Cuddy just shook her head. "I'm an idiot for thinking I could have something with him."

"Take it from someone who knows House. Give him some time. He'll come around."

He'll come around. Yeah, right. Were they talking about the same guy?

Wilson left after that and Cuddy got to work. She couldn't think. Not to mention her stomach was growling out of the blue. She then remembered the breakfast she never had. Checking her watch, she saw it going on quarter of eight. There was time to run to the cafeteria and get the breakfast she missed out on before starting her daily rounds.

Cuddy came to a stand at her desk, but froze when she looked out her office doors. In the clinic, right outside her outer door, sat House in a wheelchair with the IV pole and drip attached to the back of it. Cuddy walked out to him, prepared to march him straight back upstairs and to give the doctor on duty a piece of her mind for letting him leave like that.

When she opened the door, he exposed the fruit cup medley and yogurt to her before she could say anything.

"Thought you might be hungry."

Cuddy ignored everyone watching them. A smile came to her face.

"Thank you," she said, taking the items into her possession.

"I would've come in, but I don't think I could've opened the door with my leg sticking out in this stupid cast."

Suddenly, no one in the clinic existed. No one in the world for that matter, just her and House. She laughed quietly when he said that, thinking he couldn't possibly be any sweeter.

"No, probably not," she said, trying to keep herself from blushing. She felt like a schoolgirl again, having that illustrious, clichéd crush on a boy that finally asked her out after so long.

But now it wasn't high school anymore; this was reality. And in this reality, sitting no more than a few inches away from her, was more than just a crush. Too bad it took so long for it to come out.

"Want me to take you back upstairs?" she asked quietly, almost shyly.

He agreed. Cuddy wheeled him back upstairs, giving the arm that was slight injured a rest. It was a quiet ride. Neither said much.

When they arrived back at the room, she noticed that his breakfast was untouched. Maybe half a piece of bacon was gone, that's about it.

"Was there something wrong with it?" Cuddy asked, helping him back into bed.

"Not at all," he said. "I just didn't want to eat alone."

Cuddy smiled small. "I'm sorry." She sat down in the chair, still holding onto her breakfast.

House grabbed the bed tray and rolled it back over to him, setting it into place comfortably. He started to eat and Cuddy did as well, but both did so in silence for a little while. It wasn't awkward this time. Cuddy didn't realize how much she missed being with House until she was in her office, away from him.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, causing her to look up from her food quickly.

"What? No…of course not. Why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry if I'm not who you want me to be."

"House…please, don't talk like that. I don't want you to change for anyone." She spoke this in a rather maternal tone. "I like you the way you are."

"Oh good then, because your opinion matters most of all, I'll just dismiss the subject."

Both of them got a small laugh out of his sarcasm. Just then, he reached his hand out to her face and used the pad of his finger to brush off a small sliver of strawberry yogurt at the corner of her mouth.

"Was that bothering you?" Cuddy asked, nearly breathless. She had no idea just how much that small action would take out of her.

"A little," he said, keeping his smile.

"Sorry."

He wouldn't stop looking at her.

"What?" she asked, feeling herself fidget a bit. She was fifteen all over again.

Relax, Cuddy, this is the same man you've known a little under half your life and the same one who's worked for you for thirteen years! He's probably laughing his ass off inside…

He brought his hand up and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. Cuddy didn't realize she was holding her breath until her lungs started to burn. Her heart beat so wildly that she thought it would damn near throw itself out of her chest.

"You're an idiot," he said, but did so in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I know," she said in a matching tone and rested her hand up against his that lay at the side of her head, fingers softly tousling her hair.

"You're better off with someone else."

Cuddy melted into his touch, heart still beating intensely. It didn't matter he wasn't perfect. She didn't care.

"If I wanted someone else, I would've had them by now."

"I'll hurt you emotionally."

"I don't care."

"I'll never be able to open up."

"Stop." Cuddy's tone was serious. "None of that matters to me. I know how you are and I understand."

"No you don't." He took his hand back and looked away. "You shouldn't have to be with someone like that. You deserve someone who will come home every day and give you a kiss, someone who tells you how beautiful you are without having to sink so low as to use euphemisms—"

"House." She interrupted him. "Believe it or not, true love erases every expectation someone has for someone. Well, maybe not all of them, but with you…I can make an exception or two," she added with a smile.

He looked over to her with a definite sign of scare in his eyes. "I really hope you know what you're doing."

Cuddy sighed. "Oh, I don't, but I'm getting there. Now I just have to hope Lucas gets my message and leaves me alone."

Lucas. Dammit. House nearly forgot about him. There's no way he would stay away. The accident was proof of that. He wanted Cuddy. He wouldn't leave without her. He was waiting in the shadows to make his next move.

House wanted to let Cuddy figure it out for herself on who caused his accident, but to be safe, she needed to become aware on who she was dealing with. Ignoring Lucas' threat about regretting the day he was born if he told anyone about the accident, he prepared to tell Cuddy.

"About Lucas, there's something you should know about my accident…"

Now was as good a time as ever.

**------------------**

**Sorry for the somewhat cliffhanger! Thanks for reading and please leave a review on your way out :)**


	20. Facade

**Thanks for the reviews for the past chapter! I loved them all and love hearing what you guys think! **

**Not much longer now before I will be ending this story. I'd say two more chapters at most and I will try to hurry and get them up!**

**Enjoy :)**

-----------------

The news of Lucas causing the accident was a shock to Cuddy. A big one. Her face showed it if anything.

"No, that's…that's impossible. He was with me that night. He slept on my couch with Rachel!"

House only believed that Lucas caused the accident because he came out and admitted it. He wouldn't just randomly do that and try to pull House's chain. What would be benefited from that? Lucas thought he was caught in a jam, so he confessed. If he had any sort of smarts, he wouldn't have, but because he knew House couldn't prove it, or take it anywhere, he came clean, as if to brag and boast about his job well done. Also, as a warning to House that Lucas has no limits.

But still, Cuddy wasn't sure of herself. She was positive Lucas was in her house when she went to bed, but never did she go out and check. He could've left and came back.

Just then, her eyes widened. "I heard a door close after he left my room. I thought it was the front door."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Cuddy nodded. "I heard it open and close. I thought he left, because when I got the call from the hospital, I was shocked to still see him at my house. He was sleeping on the couch with Rachel. Or maybe that was just staged. He could've just taken her and pretended to be asleep to make it look real." Cuddy stood and started to pace. "I knew there was something different about Lucas. When he held me up against the wall in my office, I knew. I knew—"

"Whoa, hold on a minute," House said, interrupting her. This was news to him. "He did what?"

"He was pissed that I wouldn't consider him anything more than a friend and wouldn't sleep with him, but I don't think he would be capable of what you're saying he did. I mean…sure, holding me up against the wall is one thing, but to actually steal a car and plan to run you over…House…it seems so farfetched! How could you even see who was behind the wheel?"

House had nothing in his throat, but found it difficult to breathe. "I didn't see him, Cuddy."

Cuddy's face fell into shock. "Then…how do you know? How could you know?!" she asked, on the verge of panic. "Maybe the door I heard was him going into Rachel's room and closing the door behind him. Dammit, why didn't I go out to look to see if he was gone? There's no way he…There's no way!"

"Cuddy, calm down," House said firmly, watching her tread linoleum like the world was going to end tonight and tomorrow would never be seen.

She looked up to him harshly. "Don't tell me to calm down, House. You can't tell me what you just told me and expect me to calm down. It's impossible. Inconceivable." Cuddy was talking a mile a minute. "You're saying my boyfriend is an attempted murderer."

House's heart flinched at her calling Lucas her boyfriend, but didn't correct her. She didn't even correct herself. Instead, she froze in the middle of her march and covered her face. House regretted telling her, not thinking she would take it this hard.

"I swear it was the front door closing. It had the specific hinge squeak. Rachel's door doesn't have that. And then there's the distinct sound it has when it's being shut. It's…like a click, but not." She turned to face House. "I need to talk to him. I can't…believe he could do something like this."

House turned his head away from her, lolling it to look over at the other wall. He didn't know why, but her saying Lucas was still her boyfriend really bothered him. Maybe it was a slip, but it still stabbed at his heart. "You do what you want."

He heard Cuddy walk back up to his bedside, but didn't turn his head to look at her. "House, you wouldn't lie to me about something like this, would you? Please say you wouldn't. That would be low, even for you."

"No, Cuddy, I wouldn't say that just to mess with you."

Cuddy stood there for a moment before finally sighing. "I know you wouldn't, House. I trust you," she said on the exhale. "All signs point to Lucas. Did…did he come here and tell you this?"

Now, House rolled his head back over in the opposite direction. His eyes met hers, which were worried and fearful.

"Will you believe me if I told you he did?"

Cuddy fell quiet again.

"I didn't think so."

"House, I know Lucas!"

"So do I!" he shouted unexpectedly, causing Cuddy's eyes to inch wider. "He's not the same man you met last year, Cuddy. You have to realize this before he does something to you or Rachel!"

"He would never hurt her!"

"Are you willing to bet her life on that?" he asked, voice falling a few notches.

Cuddy fell quiet again, but her face was able to do all the speaking for her. She was afraid and confused. She didn't know who to believe.

"You're afraid to lose your one shot at happiness," he said. "Without Lucas to love and care for you, you have no one. You'll lose your perfect boyfriend figure that will have no limits with taking care of you and loving your daughter as if she were his own. You're afraid to see him for what he truly is, because if you do, you'll have no one."

Cuddy felt a tear come to her eye, but it didn't fall. It lingered there and caused her eyes to become glossy. "That used to be true, House. I wanted a relationship with someone so bad that it made me look desperate and easy when I chose Lucas. In all the years you've known me, have you ever seen anyone knocking down my door, wanting a relationship?"

The side of House's mouth hiked up in a small smirk. "Sure, but I've chased them all away."

That caused Cuddy to chuckle slightly. "Yeah, that you did, House."

She lowered her head, staring at the linoleum beneath her.

"Cuddy…"

House covered her hand that rested on the bed. She watched that happen before looking up to meet his eyes.

"You don't need Lucas. Wouldn't you rather be happy being alone rather than being with someone you're forcing yourself to love for the sake of your needs? Rachel's needs?"

"I'd gladly put myself through a loveless relationship for my daughter. As long as she's being cared for and loved, it's all I want."

"And you don't think I'd be a good father to her?"

Again with the silence and the downward glance.

"Cuddy?" House felt himself getting worried with her inability to speak.

"House, you're a wonderful guy and I know from experience that you're a wonderful lover, but do you know how to care for a child? I've seen you around pregnant mothers. Never even have I heard you use the world 'baby' in front of them. You talk down about it, like it means nothing. House, Rachel is my life. I shouldn't even be dating and putting her through this. I should be the one to be there for her instead of sitters and other strangers. Heaven forbid the day she starts daycare. It's not right! It's not—"

"Cuddy," he interrupted, causing her to raise her eyes to his. "You're rambling."

Cuddy apologized.

"Let me tell you one thing, and I swear on it. As much as I like…love…my job, and the puzzles, I would gladly quit to be a stay at home dad for Rachel."

Cuddy had to repeat that in her head a few times before it sank in. Even when it sank in, she still couldn't believe what she heard. House would never even think something like that, never mind say it aloud!

"House, if you're just saying this because you're afraid of me getting back together with Lucas, don't. It's over between us. It's been over since the day it started. I never wanted to be more than friends with him."

"I'm not saying it because of him. I'm also not saying it because I want revenge for him doing what he did to me. This accident nearly killed me, and the only thing I could think of while deliriously staring up at the night sky after meeting with the pavement is that I'd never be able to tell you how I felt. You would always remember me as an ignorant bastard who thought of no one, not even himself. And at the same time, I negated my thoughts and figured you were much better off without someone like me holding you down."

"No, House, that's not true," she said, heart sinking with every word. "I meant what I said yesterday, about how I felt."

"Then why haven't you ever told me before yesterday? And don't say it's because of your kid. I've known you years before you had her. Thirteen years I've worked here and you never took a second look at me."

Cuddy swallowed hard. She was tempted to look away, but kept her eyes firmly fixed on his. It was strange enough to be having this conversation with him as it is, especially after him telling her about Lucas and the accident.

"I was married to my job," she said in a low voice.

"Is that it? So many reasons and that's the only thing you can come up with?"

He sounded a bit angry.

"It's true!" she exclaimed.

"So why now? Why now did you suddenly decide to share your feelings for me? Because I was in a hospital bed? Or was it because Lydia was there and to save me, you decided to blurt out how you felt?"

Cuddy shook her head. A sudden salty taste formed at the back of her throat. "You're an ass. I did it because I wanted to! You weren't ever going to be man enough to admit your feelings. You'd rather die than have to tell me how you feel. Even now, as you lay there, unable to walk away, you're still hiding behind your self-made wall."

"Well then there you have it, Cuddy. I'm pathetic. I'm a pathetic cripple with a broken leg, bruises and scrapes anywhere you look, mentally damaged, physically challenged, spiritually screwed, and emotionally illiterate. I can't provide for you. That's why I never said anything. Sometimes the best thing you can do for someone you love is to keep your feelings to yourself and let them be."

"Oh cut the crap!" Cuddy cried. "If I wanted that, don't you think I would've kept quiet instead of telling you I loved you?! I don't know what the hell I see in you, you…insensitive jerk, but I'm not going to lie when I say I never felt like this towards anyone before."

House sighed. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to be anywhere but this bed."

Cuddy reached her hand up and gently played with the hair at the side of his head. She didn't speak until he was looking at her. "I love you, House." Her mouth barely moved. "And when you grabbed my arm and pulled me down to kiss you when you did…I know you feel the same way."

She leaned in and kissed him. At first, their lips barely brushed together, but when he placed his hand at the back of her head, he pulled her in to deepen the kiss. She had no objections to his actions.

Cuddy felt a zap of disappointment fly through her when he broke the kiss. She didn't blame him. They both needed air at some point.

"So does this mean you believe me about the accident?"

"I really hope you wouldn't lie to me, House," she said, still catching her breath.

* * *

"He's lying to you!"

Cuddy confronted Lucas, who, with the straightest face he could muster, swore that everything House told her was a lie. She told him this in person. She sent him a text message to come see her in her office. She didn't know where he was, but wherever he was, he showed up ten minutes later with roses. Cuddy's stomach turned when she saw they were beautiful long stemmed red roses. He was hoping she reconsidered his role in her life. She did no such thing. The second she mentioned the words 'House' and 'accident' in the same sentence, his smile disappeared and his newfound angry facial expression took over.

Cuddy wanted to meet in her office, for she figured it was safer than meeting at home. At least here she had her security personnel, should she need them.

Purposely, she left the shades open on all windows and the doors and made sure the clinic was plenty busy with people and nosey staff members who peeked in every now and then. There's no telling what Lucas would do once she confronted him about the accident. Like she thought, he denied it all. He denied it so well that a part of her believe he was telling the truth. His eyes even glazed over.

"Lisa, believe me, I would never do something like that!" He stood in front of her desk, both hands resting on the surface. Cuddy remained behind her desk, putting a safety barrier between them.

"I never thought you would become rough with me, but you did," she said, struggling to speak fearlessly. She did a good job and didn't falter once. She had to wonder just how much of his actions and facial expressions were staged. He was a PI, which means sometimes he would have to confront the subject and pretend to be a friend to get information out of them. He had to be a good actor in order to do that. Was he acting now?

Lucas balled his fist and lightly delivered it to the surface of her desk, followed by a loud sigh. "Lisa, for god sakes, don't bring that up right now. You're just going to use that against me. I swear to you that I would never do what House is accusing of me. Don't you see what he's doing? He wants you for himself, so he's using this as ammunition against me! I was at your house that night. Right after I left your room, I went to Rachel's room, because I heard her stirring and babbling in her sleep. I was going to leave, but I didn't. I stayed with her and when she woke up crying, I took her out into the living room, rocked her, and we both fell asleep on the couch."

That's the only thing holding Cuddy back from thinking he was guilty. That, and she refused to believe he had a split personality that would make him go as far as attempting to murder someone to get them out of the picture. But why would House lie? What was his motive? He didn't like Lucas, but he wouldn't lie about this so Cuddy would stay away from him.

"Lisa."

Cuddy looked up carefully. She didn't realize she was staring down at her desk.

"You do believe me, right?"

Cuddy then remembered that House admitted that he didn't even see Lucas in the truck that hit him. How could he know? She didn't even ask how he knew. Does this mean House was just assuming? No, he couldn't be assuming. He was too calm and serious to be assuming. Not to mention he wouldn't let it carry on that far. If he was kidding, he would've let her know before she left the room. Right?

Who could she believe? Who would be the one most opt to lie to her? Lucas or House?

Lucas or House?

This was visibly starting to upset her. She didn't want it to show. When Lucas first started talking, she was as cool as a cucumber with the sole intent on paying close attention to see who was the one telling the truth. Now, she couldn't do it. Both of them seemed so honest. She had to keep telling herself that Lucas could lie and make it look like a sport. He was very good at it. He had to be. It was part of his job requirement.

"Oh, honey, don't cry…"

Cuddy didn't realize she was crying until he said that. She also didn't know he intended on embracing her until he did so. She jumped back, as if her hand just came into contact with a hot stove.

"No, Lucas, please, I can't be around either of you until I figure out what happened."

Lucas respectfully backed off and nodded. "Okay, Lisa, you do that. In fact, I encourage you to find out what happened, if only to prove that I'm not the bad guy, or the liar. House is jealous of what we have, or had, or what we could have. Give Rachel a kiss for me."

He left after that without a fight. Cuddy watched him leave and then sank down into her chair. She had never been more confused in her life and it was starting to give her a headache.

Who was telling the truth?

* * *

**Okay, we all know that Lucas is a guilty bastard. Or is he? **

**Review! :)**


	21. The Missing Piece

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your feedback on the last chapter!**

**I know it doesn't look like it, but I'm wrapping up this story fast, for I want to focus on Return to the Island a little more, wrap up Royal Caribbean, and maybe start something new. After this chapter, you'll want to kill Lucas more than ever! ^^**

**Enjoy :)**

---------------

Cuddy was relieved to see the end of the day drawing nearer and nearer, seeing as though she couldn't concentrate anyway. Dozens of charts lined up on her desk. All she needed to do was review them and sign them. Easy, right? Cuddy couldn't even find the motor skills needed to hold a pen in her hand, let alone use it. A man, who she had loved her entire life, was involved in a car accident. A man that had the potential of earning her love and affection is accused of causing that. Someone was telling the truth, and right now, seeing the look on Lucas' face when she confronted him had sorrowed her heart. Did he look that way because he meant it, or because he was hiding something? Cuddy wasn't a PI, nor was she a psychiatrist. She didn't know how to read people. House, however, she became pretty good over the years trying to figure out. She also had to wonder why he would make something like this up. Granted, he didn't like Lucas, and even more so, didn't like him with her, but would he really make up a story like that to get him out of her life, especially after she admitted to already breaking up with him?

It was dark out. The headlights are practically blinding as it is to the opposing driver, never mind two feet away from someone about to be pummeled to the ground after being thrown from a motorcycle, drunk to boot. There wasn't enough external lighting to see inside the car. And it all happened so fast. There's no way House could have enough time to see who was driving the car.

And then there was Lucas, who she swore stayed at her house that night, never leaving. If he did leave in that short amount of time, how would he know House was going out to get drunk, and then driving home? How did he know he wasn't going to call a cab, or Wilson, to take him home? Assuming Lucas knew anything about the way House behaved when he was drunk, he should take in the fact that he would call for a ride. And if he really was in an accident, he would have scrapes and bruises also. Just because he hit a motorcycle, doesn't mean he would walk away without a scratch. There was still a great impact. Unless he went the extra mile and put on padding of some kind, but where would he find the time to do that? If he did, he would had to have removed it somehow before heading back to her house. He was there and fast asleep with Rachel when the hospital called and said House was admitted. If Rachel was awakened somehow, it usually takes her a long time to fall back to sleep.

Cuddy slapped her pen down and threw her hands over her face. Usually, she wouldn't let something like this bother her, but when it involves two people she knows and dueled for her attention many times already, she was automatically involved, and it was only going to get harder from here.

She loves House. She's said it mentally a million times over the span of twenty-something years, and vocally about twice. Would she still be able to love him if he was lying about this?

Cuddy picked up her phone and dialed the local police station. At this point, she had to inquire about the man behind the wheel, if only to ease her mind.

"Hello, this is Dr. Lisa Cuddy, administrator from Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I have a patient here that was involved in the hit on run over on Elm the other day. I was wondering if you had any information available about the driver that could be given over the phone…"

* * *

Cuddy was able to get from Officer Hines that the man driving the truck was in fact a woman, five foot seven, with short curly hair, blue eyes, and living out of state. At the station, they had a photocopy of her ID, and every piece of information Cuddy could want. However, at this point, she declined. No further information was necessary.

Cuddy cradled the phone in her hand for a good minute after the call was ended.

Lucas was innocent.

Cuddy thought she would be okay with this outcome. Lucas was saved! But now this meant that House was the one lying. Normally, Cuddy would let this die down before poking her nose further into her own personal investigation and asking questions, but it couldn't wait. She couldn't wait. She had to know if House was telling the truth. And if he was, how did he know it was Lucas, and if he had any proof. Somehow, the papers on her desk just didn't seem important anymore. She had to figure this out before she went crazy herself.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Wilson asked House, who just lay there on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Like shit," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Is the pain back? Give me a number."

"It's not the pain. At least not that kind of pain. Lucas is trying to keep Cuddy away from me. Normally, you'd think I wouldn't care, but I have this pain…right here…" He put a fist over his chest. "It's making me think all these crazy thoughts."

"Well, how often do you get women, especially someone like Cuddy, to admit that they love you? What's the big deal? Screw Lucas. If you want Cuddy, you better snag her before he does."

House looked at him crossly. "This isn't a game of who gets there first, Wilson. There's so much that you don't know."

"Like what? Please tell me this isn't about what you fantasize about in the shower."

"I'm serious!" House shouted, throwing Wilson back. He had never seen him so serious.

Wilson's eyes went wide from the outburst. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. What the hell happen with Lucas?"

Before House could say anything, Cuddy's stiletto heels could be heard getting louder and louder the closer she came to the door. Both sets of eyes were already looking at the doorway when she appeared. Instead of having a cheerful smile on her face, or a physical reason for being there, she had nothing. Her hands were empty and no smile formed on her angelic face. Instead, her hands joined together at her midsection and her thumbs twiddled. She looked as if she would cry.

"Is everything okay?" Wilson asked carefully, unsure of what was going on.

"Fine, James," she said in a low voice. "Can I talk to House alone for a minute?"

Wilson granted her request easily and left the room, tossing her a casual smile. She closed the door behind him and hesitated before turning around. There would be a logical reasoning behind House lying to her, right? Maybe he was mistaken. Maybe he thought he saw Lucas, or heard the name Lucas while being in an unconscious state of mind and thought of him when he woke up while thinking of the accident. There could be many reasons.

"Cuddy?" House finally said after a moment of looking at the back of her, waiting for her to make a move.

Cuddy turned around slowly with a sigh. He could tell she had been crying just then, but wiped away a tear trail before turning around. "Oh great, Lucas got to you, didn't he? You're going to believe him over me, aren't you?"

She walked to the side of his bed. "I'm not believing anyone, House, until I know for sure what's going down." She sat in the chair beside the bed. House's eyes followed her, screaming at her like his voice couldn't do. "Please tell me what you know about the accident." Her face was kind, but full of fright underneath. Cuddy was always good at masking her facial terminology, but she did let him see how concerned she was for him.

House removed his eyes from hers. "Lucas got to you."

"Forget about Lucas. Please…"

"I already told you. He was driving the car that hit me, lied to the police with fake ID's, and drove off into the night like he did nothing wrong."

His story didn't change a bit and that's what worried Cuddy. She was hoping it changed at least a little so she could know for sure he was lying. He stuck by this story, upsetting her more.

She shook her head. Her throat went dry. "Tell me what really happened," she said, nearly begging, as she reached for his hand. "You don't have to hide from me. Lucas is gone, regardless of what happened. I'm not getting back together with him."

House sent a frown her way. "You think that I'm making this up? I hit my head, so therefore, I'm prone to hallucinations. Oh no wait, all you have to do is give me Vicodin and I start hallucinating," he said, recalling the hallucination he had of Cuddy just before Mayfield. "I'm an ace at it, aren't I? Now when something happens, you can all blame it on that."

Cuddy remained calm under his sudden explosion. "House, stop. I'm not blaming anything. I'm just trying to find out why you think it's Lucas that did this to you. Did you see him? Did you hear someone talking about it afterwards?"

House sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "You're asking me these questions because you already know who hit me, don't you?"

He looked over at her when she got quiet. Her eyes were no longer on him, but on the bed.

"Right now, this is just an analysis of what psycho hospital I go to next, right?"

"That's not true, House. I'm asking because I care."

"Well, stop caring," House bit. "Nothing I say right now will change your mind about your lunatic boyfriend. You've cleared his name. He's innocent. Go home and make love to him."

It sickened House to say that, but he still didn't want to tell her that Lucas came and told him these things, especially now when it looks that Lucas was lying about the accident all along. He never participated in it from the looks of things and came here to say what he did so he could flip out on Cuddy and Cuddy wouldn't want anything more to do with him. He wanted a second chance with Cuddy and he'd never get one, knowing House was in the way. Using the accident was a great way to do it. This way, House goes insane, while Lucas and Cuddy move to Florida, buy a house, get a dog, and probably have a couple more children. Mr. PI had it all planned out. He was winning Cuddy over and clearly would stop at nothing to achieve this.

"Where is this coming from?" Cuddy asked, appalled that those words came from his mouth.

"Either Lucas is lying to you, or he's lying to me."

"Lucas didn't lie to me! I called up the station to get details on the accident. They said the person driving the truck was registered to some woman named Laurie Goodman who was in town visiting family."

"And let me guess, Lucas was at your house, making him innocent. Has it ever occurred to you that he has connections with the accident and maybe stayed at your place that night to make a cover for himself? No, Cuddy, you wouldn't think that. You automatically assume I hallucinated instead of blaming the man who pinned you up against the wall and refuses to leave you alone."

Cuddy swallowed hard. There was more than just a hallucination at hand. Cuddy had never seen House so serious. He spoke to her in a no bullshit tone and stayed consistent throughout the entire conversation. He even inserted some hurtful phrases. He was strongly believed that the person driving the truck was Lucas.

A salty taste formed in the back of Cuddy's throat. She wanted to leave the room, specifically to try to talk to Lucas about this, but she didn't move. She stayed planted in the seat, at least for a few more minutes or so.

"How do you know…that it was him? Please tell me how you know," she whispered, strongly desiring this piece of information. What he knows just might be the missing piece that Cuddy is searching for.

House shook his head slowly after a small pause. "I can't tell you. Go get in touch with Laurie Goodman. Since her car's damaged, I'm sure she's not getting home any time soon. That is, if she even exists. You might be in for a surprise, Cuddy."

Cuddy needed no further information from the station, but a visit with this woman would end the entire thing. Lucas would be in the clear for good and House…House would go back to people wondering if he's losing it again. Cuddy didn't like either outcome. She didn't want Lucas to be the crazy one, nor did she want House to be crazy.

Cuddy took his hand. There was one thing different now from when he went to Mayfield—she's sticking around this time. She had no idea how her feelings for him decided to build up to the surface, but it couldn't have come at a better time.

"Whatever happens, I'm on your side, House. If this is a hallucination—"

"It's not a hallucination!" he shouted. "I'm not crazy."

Cuddy placed her hand flat on his forehead and played with his hair. "I know you're not." She stood up and kissed the same area gently. "I'll look into this. I promise."

He didn't say goodbye to her as she left the room.

* * *

At the same time, Lucas traveled across town to the police station that was in charge of the case involving the accident. The second he walked through the door, he was summoned quietly to come behind the counter and he and an officer slipped into an empty office.

"Your girlfriend is getting curious," a large cop said, upon closing the door, using a low indoor voice.

Lucas sighed and waved his fingers through his hair.

"She called, asking about the driver of the truck, but luckily I grabbed the phone."

"I knew she would. Dammit. Don't worry, I have it all under control."

"You better work fast, Douglas, because I'm not losing my badge for you. I owed you a favor, but this is going overboard. Attempted murder was not in the clause," he said, towering over Lucas by at least four feet. "If your bitch wants to dig far enough, she'll find traffic cameras, witnesses, and hell, probably the goddamned truck and have it analyzed for prints if she wants her employee innocent enough! Who the hell knows where we would be right now if it wasn't me at the scene of the accident, covering up your tracks. Do you know how much heat this could bring if they find out that I'm covering this up?"

"Hey, look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know she'd be this persistent! Slap an eyes only on the case to where you can only see it or talk about it. No one else can give out information except for you. That should give me a little longer to work this into Lisa. She's smart, but she's not that smart."

The burly guy pointed a huge finger at Lucas. "You get her in here. I don't care how you do it, but you do it fast. I'll tell her about the damn bitch that ran over her employee. And if she wants a meeting with her, I'll get that too. I know someone who owes me a favor and will do it with no questions asked. You just keep your nose clean, boy, that's all I got to say about that."

Lucas held up both hands. "Yeah, you got it. I'm not saying a word. I've gone too far to destroy House; I'm not giving in now."

"And if you cost me my badge, I have information on you that'll exile you from this planet, you got me?"

"Will you chill out? We're a team here. I got your back."

"Good. Keep it that way. Be in touch."

Lucas left casually, planning to pay Cuddy a visit.

-------------------

**My hatred for Lucas really poured out here. He ruins everything!**

**Review, please :)**


	22. Crashing the Party

**Thanks for the feedback on the past chapter! I love hearing your thoughts :)**

**There may be one or two more chapters left of this story. I'm leaning towards one.**

**Enjoy :)**

**----------------**

Cuddy couldn't stay still. Pacing around was like a natural pastime now, even in the comfort of her own home. At least at home, she had someone to keep her busy. But even Rachel couldn't fully divert her attention off Lucas and House. It was going on midnight and both of them were still awake together, walking around the living room. Rachel couldn't sleep. She could sense Cuddy's troubles and was wide-awake. Cuddy didn't mind. She had someone to pace around with. Little Rachel had no idea what was troubling her, but she could feel it wasn't good.

"So that's mama's story," Cuddy said, after talking the whole thing out to Rachel, who didn't understand a word, but listening to Cuddy's voice helped her stay calm in this late hour. "Oh, I wish you could talk and tell me what happened that night with Lucas. Did he get you right after you went to sleep, or right before I woke up? I guess it wouldn't matter. You were asleep the entire time. You wouldn't know." She bounced the wide-awake baby in her arms, who looked up at her with big, curious brown eyes. "Lucas is so good to you, which is odd I suppose. Then again, he is like a big kid, and they say those types make the best fathers. I couldn't imagine him doing something like this. To be so vindictive…I…I'm at a loss. But someone hit House and that someone walked away without a scratch apparently, or else they would be right beside House. If this person's unharmed, that would generally mean the accident was no accident, right? Hitting a motorcycle going as fast as they were, that would do some damage, at least whiplash, or a type of bodily injury. House popped out of nowhere. They wouldn't have time to tense up the muscles and prevent injury to themselves. That's when I question if padding was used…"

Cuddy prattled on and on, playing out different scenarios in her head. Everything made sense all the ways she put things together, but the end question was always the same—House or Lucas? Which one knew what happened?

"House was drunk, he didn't see anything. There's no way he could've seen anything. It was dark. Lucas was here with you, apparently asleep when I came out to leave. There wasn't enough time for him to recover and get back here. What if he wore padding? I didn't see any. Not that I was looking for it. I was too worried about House to even ask Lucas why he was still in my house, and with you in his arms on top of it. I don't want House to be hallucinating again, but something is having him bent on the fact that it's Lucas that did this to him. He knows we're broken up. There's nothing standing in our way if we chose to pursue a relationship together. He wouldn't need to add this on. He wouldn't blame Lucas if he didn't have a reason to. And that's where I believe House over Lucas. But still, I need to find out what's going on. I need to know more about this woman driving the truck. What time is it?" She glanced to the clock in the shape of a flower in her living room. "No, it's too late to get information now. First thing in the morning, I'm going to find out who this woman is and where she's staying. I'm so behind on work that I'll probably have to cancel meetings just to catch up." Cuddy paused to smile down at Rachel and lightly brushed the pads of her fingers across the top of her head. "You're a good listener, you know that?" She kissed her chubby cheek next. "Want to sleep in mama's bed tonight?"

"Mama bed," Rachel responded, looking up at Cuddy with wide eyes. She had no idea what Cuddy was talking about the entire time, but this she understood perfectly.

"You got it, girl."

Just before she was able to make it to the hallway, her cell phone started ringing. Hoisting Rachel up in one arm and using her other hand, she fished through her purse on the chair in search for her phone. She wasn't sure whether to frown or smile when she saw the caller was House.

"Stop pacing around your living room and go to bed," House demanded the second she connected the call and held the phone up to her ear. "You're keeping me awake."

"How did you figure I was pacing, House?" she challenged, glad to be hearing his voice, even if it was after midnight. "I could be in bed."

"You sound too awake to be in bed."

"I had to attend to Rachel," she said, not exactly lying.

"Uh huh."

A smile came to Cuddy's face. "And why aren't YOU asleep?"

"I told you already, Cuddles. Your pacing is keeping me awake."

"Liar."

Cuddy felt like a schoolgirl all of a sudden while talking to House. Just like that, something serious, like wondering who did what with the accident, didn't exist. Cuddy was aglow.

At least if House was mistaken about the accident, hallucinations were the only problem. That, and his leg, and the fact he could be on medication for the rest of his life because of it, but at least he didn't hurt anyone. He could walk away from this and never look back. Both of them could be together and travel on together, forgetting about Lucas and his jealously motivated deed.

"Okay, you want to know the real reason I'm not sleeping?"

"Tell me," Cuddy said, bringing Rachel into the room with her and laying her on her bed. Happy to be in the 'big bed,' Rachel started crawling around with sudden spurts of excitement.

"Because I couldn't fall asleep without hearing your voice one more time tonight."

Cuddy's heart melted on the spot. He said this with such seriousness that she knew he wasn't joking around.

"You don't mean that," she said, feeling her cheeks burn.

"Yeah? Then why do I feel sleepy all of a sudden?"

"Are you sure you're not just saying these things so I'll take your side over Lucas'?" She couldn't help but ask.

House sighed. "You just had to go and mention him, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just…I'm at a loss right now and I just keep staring at the ceiling, as if the answer would fall from the sky. Or at least a hint."

House said nothing.

"House? Are you there?" she asked silence.

"He came to me, Cuddy. Lucas showed up the first night I was in recovery. He admitted to setting the whole thing up and timing it just right so I would be too drunk to remember anything. He counted on me not surviving."

Now it was Cuddy's turn to fall quiet.

"Cuddy?"

"I don't believe it," she whispered with surprise, letting those words sink into her mind. She was more alarmed than disbelieving. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Well, would you have believed me if I did?"

Cuddy had another reason to start pacing again, only she did so now with one hand over her face.

"It's impossible. I called the station, House. You heard me say earlier that some woman was driving the truck. I'm getting a migraine."

"Lucas is a PI, Cuddy. He affiliates with the local police stations. All someone has to do is owe him a favor and will cover up his tracks after he makes his mess. I'm not hallucinating. In fact, I wish I were. It would be much easier that way."

Cuddy held up her hand to stop him, as if he were standing right in front of her.

"Hold it. This is so hard to swallow right now, House. This is deep."

"So then you believe me," he said.

"House, this is more than me believing you. Lucas…he would play tricks or harmless jokes on someone, but to go so far as attempted murder…"

"He's not the man you once knew, Cuddy. If you don't realize this soon…he's going to be doing more than just pinning you up against a wall."

Cuddy paused after a small gasp that was only heard by her.

"Are you really willing to risk it all for someone you barely consider a friend?"

"Okay, House, I get you," she said. "Just…I want to see if this woman really exists. I'm not saying I don't believe you. This is for my own curiosity."

"Maybe you and Rachel should spend the night at the hospital tonight."

Cuddy had forgotten all about Rachel temporarily. She spun around to see the baby now sleeping in the middle of the bed, curled up, and comfortable.

"Rachel just got to sleep, House, and I'm tired."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am, House."

House paused, allowing Cuddy to continue.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe."

Before Cuddy could respond, House hung up. What did he mean by that? Two seconds after she tossed her phone onto the bed, she heard the front door being knocked on. Her mind immediately took her to House, but she knew that wasn't him. It couldn't be him. He was in the hospital. Even if he did manage to sneak out, he couldn't drive.

There's only one other person it could be.

Lucas.

Cuddy debated on whether or not she should just let him knock until he gave up and left. It's past midnight; she could easily say she was asleep, right? But what if it wasn't Lucas? Anyone else would've called her and said they were coming over, if they had a purpose to do so. Lucas is the only one who thinks he has every right to drop in unannounced.

The knocking wouldn't go away. It was relentless and appearing to become louder and louder with each second passed. Cuddy gave up and left Rachel asleep on the bed to go answer the door.

She fully expected to see Lucas standing there before her.

It wasn't.

Instead, it was House, standing up on two legs, but wearing crutches, and without his IV pole. Her eyes widened.

"How did you…?"

"Borrowed Wilson's car. He doesn't know about it, so don't tell him."

Cuddy still displayed a look of shock. "You can't drive."

"Then how come I did? Can I come inside, or are you just going to leave me out in the cold?"

Cuddy stepped to the side and allowed him in. "You shouldn't be here, House. You shouldn't be walking!"

"Oh for the love of god, forget about me. I came here because I know Lucas is going to try something. I'm not about to let you become a victim as well."

Cuddy shut the front door. "I really should take you back to the hospital. What's your pain level right now?" she asked caringly.

"Did Lucas talk to you at all today?"

"House—"

"Answer the question, Cuddy."

Cuddy shook her head.

"Okay. That means he's planning something. He's going to lay low, until he knows you're alone, and then he's going to come after you."

Cuddy sighed. "House, I was alone all day and I didn't see him. Look, if you're not going to let me take you back to the hospital, you need to rest here. I'll let you sleep in my bed."

Despite all that's going on, House was still House. His face lit up after hearing that. "Really?" he asked with some excitement.

"I'm sleeping on the couch," she said, giving him the eye.

House pouted. "No fair. Aren't we supposed to be a thing…or whatever?"

"Not while this is going on. I'm not in the mood to be anyone's 'thing' right now."

She looked at his leg, which had a large white cast encased around his calf, self-decorated with flames and other manly drawings House would come up with when he was bored. Someone must've brought him a pack of multi-colored permanent markers to doodle with.

"How did you manage to get over here like that? Aren't you in pain? What about your IV?"

House sighed impatiently. "Ugh, again with that. Stop caring so much. It does nothing, except give you grey hair and wrinkles at an early age. I'm here, aren't I? I drove fine, I'm walking, I'm talking. There's no morphine entering my system, which should tip you off that I'm fine, if anything."

"Then…You're not in any pain? House, your leg—"

"Yeah, yeah, my leg is fine. Can we get off that subject now? What side of the bed do you want?"

House started walking towards her room with the use of his crutches. Cuddy watched him, unable to believe that he was this mobile without there being any morphine involved. He damn near broke his leg in the accident. He shouldn't be walking like this!

"House, did you get your hands on pain meds?" Cuddy asked, hoping that wasn't true. But it had to be. How else could he get over here? A few days ago, he could barely get out of bed! Now he was walking as if he got away from the accident with mere scratches. Something wasn't right. If he took pills, he took way too many, just to start walking, and even more to drive. He took Wilson's car, which means Wilson's in on this.

"Nope!" he said, entering her room.

Cuddy followed.

"Hmph. Your rugrat is in the way."

"What did Wilson give you?" Cuddy pushed.

"Jeez, woman, again with the pills. I. Did. NOT. Take. Pills. Capiche? Now take this creature off the bed so I can get my beauty sleep."

House set aside his crutches and kicked his shoes off, followed by his socks. Cuddy stood there while he took it upon himself to get comfortable. She spoke up when his hands went to the drawstring of his sweatpants.

"Pants stay on," she said. "Shirt, too."

"Oh come on, Cuddy, it's not like you've never seen me naked before."

Cuddy felt herself blush. "That was years ago."

"So? Did I suddenly grow a third nipple or something? My body is still the same."

Cuddy picked up Rachel. "I'm sure it is, House." She sent a smile in his direction, still blushing. "I'll be right back. The right side of the bed is mine, by the way."

House felt a smirk wander onto his face. "Sweet."

By the time she got back into the room a few minutes later, House was snuggled into the right side of the bed, comfortably, and preparing not to move.

"I knew you'd do that," she said, approaching the left side of the bed after ditching her slippers. "The left side is my side."

House's mouth fell. "You tricked me!"

"I know," she said, feeling proud of herself as she slid under the crisp sheets and turned off the light after making a brief phone call to the hospital, telling them that House with her.

It suddenly dawned on her that she had House in her bed. It hit her like a train wreck. He's never shared her bed before! Do they talk before bed, or should she not say anything and just go to sleep? She did get pretty tired over the past half hour. The curiosity of House taking pills didn't vanish from her mind. She wouldn't let it rest and planned to bring it up again tomorrow. Hopefully he won't wake up in pain tomorrow morning. He must've taken something stronger than morphine and Vicodin to get him this far. Without his morphine drip inside him when the pills wore off, how bad would his pain be? And why did he do this to himself, just to come over and be with her? A part of her wondered about Lucas. House wouldn't just drug himself up in order to drive over to be with her. And it wasn't a front either. This had to be legit. She could feel it.

"Good night, House," she said, laying on her back after fixing her pillows.

"Good night, Cuddy."

She wondered if she should leave a night light on to see if House planned to do any funny business. That thought quickly vanished when she felt him move and then his hand cover hers. However, he didn't say anything.

"House…"

"Sorry," he said, taking his hand back.

"No…not that…Tell me what you know about the accident. And be honest."

"I already told you what you need to know. Whether you choose to believe me or not is up to you."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's just…if you're here right now to make it so I'll believe you over Lucas…"

"Oh for Christ sake."

Cuddy felt him shift strongly, as if he was about to get out of bed. She turned the light on quickly and saw he was doing just that. He was half way up when she looked over.

"Where are you going?"

"Does it matter? You don't want me here. You think I have an ulterior motive. What else is new."

"House, stop." She scooted over to take his arm. "I'm sorry. I don't think you have an ulterior motive. But even you have to admit, this isn't like you."

"Protecting the woman that means a lot to me? Yeah, I think I could pull that off," he said, somewhat angrily.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"Yeah, me too. This was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't. House, it means a lot that you came to me." She scooted over further and wrapped her arm around him. When she did this, he evened back out on the bed and laid on his back. Cuddy rested her head up against his shoulder.

"Does this mean you believe me?"

"I never had doubts."

"Liar." She heard the smile in his tone.

"Still, I'm going to talk to this lady, whoever it might be that was involved in this."

"If Lucas was the one who hit me, there is no lady, Cuddy."

"I know, which is why this will be interesting. I'd like to see who he has lined up to talk to me. I don't want to talk about him."

"Sounds good to me. What should we talk about?"

Just then, Cuddy's phone went off. It was her text message tone. With a groan, she moved over to her nightstand, already missing the warmth from House. House, as curious as he was, looked over as she scrambled for her phone on the nightstand.

"Who is it?"

Cuddy looked at it for about four seconds and then groaned. "Lucas. He's on his way over, saying we need to talk."

"Cuddy, it's past midnight. Tell him to come tomorrow if he must."

She texted him back, telling him just that. She figured it worked, for he didn't text her back after that. She put her phone down, turned the light off once again, and made herself comfortable beside House. She felt so calm and tranquil when his fingers lightly played with her hair. Light goose bumps grew on her skin. Being with House like this…felt so right. She didn't want to fall asleep, because she knew if she did, this night would end. She didn't want it to end. Ever.

"Thank you, House," she said.

"For?"

"Everything. And more. Especially this. It means a lot."

"You're welcome, Cuddy."

Both of them were so close to falling asleep when Cuddy's eyes sprang open suddenly in the darkness.

"Was that the front door?" House asked sleepily.

Cuddy sighed. Someone was knocking at her front door. She knew who that someone was.

"I'll get rid of him. Stay here." She reached over and turned the light on before sliding out of bed. "I mean it, House. Don't get involved, no matter what you hear."

The second she was gone, House got out of bed, grabbed his crutches, and headed to the door to listen to every word. Regardless of her request, he planned to interfere if things got heavy.

…And they were about to get heavy.

* * *

**Review and let me hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading! :)**


	23. Uninvited

**Sorry for the wait, guys!**

**As I said in the past chapter, this is a very heated chapter, mostly between House and Lucas. The showdown has officially begun!**

**As always, thanks for your wonderful reviews for the past chapter. I loved them all! ^^**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Cuddy felt nervous while going to the door. She knew it was Lucas and yet, she still felt butterflies in her tummy.

She answered the door to find a rather anxious Lucas standing there, face flushed, like he ran all the way here from across town.

"Lisa, thank god you're home. You worried me when you wouldn't answer my calls. I sent you a text, you didn't respond to that either, and when you didn't, I got worried. I thought something happened to you."

He spoke this quickly in one breath, leaving no room for Cuddy to interrupt. Either he was really worried or he did an excellent job faking it. Were those beads of sweat on his face?

Cuddy frowned. "What are you talking about? I was here all night, Lucas."

Lucas sighed with relief. "Wow, good, because I was so afraid that House did something to you."

Cuddy made her frown deeper. Why was House fitting into this? "What? Why would you think that?"

"I just came from the hospital. I went there to ask if he saw you. He was talking crazy, Lisa, like…legit. I'm not even kidding. He said he hurt you physically after saying he's wanted to for so long. I lost what he was saying after awhile, but he was blabbing incoherently on and on about how he wishes he never met you and how I was the right guy for you all along. I think he said something about how you were responsible for his leg."

Cuddy thought this was completely ludicrous, up until he mentioned the leg. How did he know about House's infarction and his feelings behind placing blame? House never verbally blamed Cuddy for going against his wishes. It was Stacy he put the blame on day in and day out. Lucas couldn't have possibly known that. She's never mentioned it to him. Could House have talked with him about the infarction? Were they that close once upon a time? Cuddy had to listen more carefully. This might have been a ploy to lure House out of hiding. Maybe Lucas knew he was here and subtly tried to get him out. Cuddy was curious, but had to be careful when asking her questions. If she worked at him enough, maybe he would crack about what really happened in the accident somehow and answer all the questions lingering in her mind. And there were a lot of them, especially now at the mentioning of the infarction.

"Wait, he…he said that? When? Like…a half hour ago?" Cuddy asked. This would tell her if he was lying. A half hour ago, House was with her. Surprisingly, she wasn't forcing herself to get into this conversation. She showed genuine curiosity, but planned to beat him at his own game. He may not have hit House with the truck, but he knew who did and was involved in some way. Lucas wasn't as innocent as he appeared and Cuddy was quickly learning that the more he opened his mouth right now, coming to her with lies of seeing House at the hospital when House was clearly here with her the entire time.

His eyes grew wide. "Yeah! About…a half hour ago, I was there. I was there with him for like, I don't know, about ten minutes and that's all I could stomach to hear. Lisa…he…I was so worried about him…and you. I didn't tell anyone though, for I feared they would do something to him. I had to come over and warn you."

Lucas talked to her with the same glazed over eyes that he did before. So…this is what he looked like when he was lying. Did this mean he was lying about the accident also? What else was he lying about? House must've told him about the infarction and tried to use it to his advantage now.

"You should've told someone!" Cuddy said, playing along in all seriousness. She turned around and grabbed the cordless phone, not missing a beat. "I should call and make sure he's okay!"

Cuddy pretended to call and Lucas didn't stop her, which was odd. She played it out had a conversation with no one on the other line and made sure Lucas heard her loud and clear.

"You…you what? You had to sedate him?!" She looked back and exchanged g lances with Lucas.

"What?" Lucas asked, getting into the phone call.

"He tried to get up and leave, saying he had to go somewhere, and—" She turned back to the receiver. "Yes, I understand. Just keep him out until morning and I'll come over and deal with everything then. Right. Thank you. Good night."

She hung up the phone with a sigh. "Wow, that's not good. Looks like you were right about House the entire time."

A wave of relief washed over Lucas' face. "I told you! He's been losing it all along."

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, Lucas."

Cuddy put on some fake teary emotion that Lucas fell for immediately. He embraced her tightly and shushed her gently. She stiffened involuntarily when he played with her hair. She hoped he didn't notice.

"I'm sure we'll be able to straighten this whole thing out tomorrow with House. Right now, you need some rest. Let's go to your room."

Cuddy shook her head with a sniffle. "No, Lucas, I think I want to be alone right now. It's just so hard for me to think that House did this. He's never threatened me before and I need time to sort things through. Please understand."

"Baby, I don't think you should be alone right now. Not while you're feeling this way. Let me stay with you, just for the night."

The way Lucas was begging was enough to get anyone to feel nauseous. It was different for Cuddy, because she knew he was full of shit. Maybe not on how he felt about her, but he was about what he said when he walked through the door. She never understood why he couldn't be happy with being her friend. He had to be something more and because of that, he took it to the next level and thought he could outsmart her with his smarts and intelligence. He did have her fooled with the great acting job and indisputable facial expressions at first, but now she had him. If House didn't come over tonight, she probably would've told the nurses on duty tonight to sedate House. Who knows what that would do to him, especially if it counteracted with his morphine, or another drug he was using to dull the pain of his leg. He could be in even more pain when he woke up.

Lucas wanted House badly injured, or even dead. It came right down to that fact. He must know that the sedation would cause something funky to happen with his painkillers. He was using this as his last resort. It all came down to this. Little did he know, Cuddy and House were one step ahead of him.

"I just had no idea that House…He was hallucinating the whole time about the accident." She looked Lucas straight into the eyes. "I had no idea…Oh Lucas, he said that you were the one driving the truck that hit him. He said you came to him and told him that."

Lucas looked shocked, as anyone would after being accused of such things, only his shock was him being found out about. "What? Oh Lisa, surely you know I would never do something like that! House…he's been accused of hallucinations in the past. At the hospital, they pumped him so full of shit that he probably didn't even know who he was for at least a day or two!" Lucas took her hands. "You know I would never do something that horrifying, right?"

There it was again—that face. It was the same look she saw while at the hospital, and the same look he had when he walked in the door and started lying to her about House. She didn't need any further reassurance. House was innocent. Lucas hit him with the car, transforming into a monster. How could he be so jealously motivated that he would hit someone with a car, yet so innocent appearing that he was able to hold her hands with uncontaminated warmth and give her a face of purity.

Just then, Cuddy's head lifted up when his face drew closer to hers, which would probably end up in a kiss. She couldn't stomach that. Just him holding onto her was sickening enough. "I…I think I heard Rachel cry." It was the only thing that came to her mind.

Lucas frowned. "I didn't hear anything."

"Would you go check on her for me while I…go change my outfit into something more comfortable?" Cuddy let a small smirk show. Lucas was an idiot and fell for it. He agreed to go check on Rachel. Cuddy knew he would be in there for a little while. He loved Rachel. That would occupy his attention for a minute or so.

Cuddy casually walked back to her room. She figured that adding in that last part would get Lucas to go away quickly. She slid in quickly when Lucas was out of sight. As expected, House was there, listening by the door.

"That son of a bitch. Tell me you're not going to keep him hanging around."

Cuddy rushed to her closet in a sudden sweep of panic and picked out a pink satin negligee.

"Shut up, House," she whispered, ripping her clothes off, caring less that House was right there, drinking in her delicious body. "I'm only doing it so he'll know that nothing's wrong and he'll leave."

"With that on, he won't ever want to leave!"

Suddenly, Cuddy stopped right in the middle of putting on the negligee. She took it off and tossed it. "You're right. What the hell am I doing?" She put her old clothes back on.

"Call the cops," he said, joining her at the closet.

"What? No, House!"

"Why the hell not? We know he was the cause of my accident. And then he lied about me wigging out at the hospital. The guy's a nutjob!"

"Will you shut your mouth?!" she hissed. "Do you want him to catch you in here?"

"If he doesn't get the hell out of your house, I'll be making an appearance soon."

Cuddy rolled her eyes with a sigh. "House, don't. Let me get rid of him. If you waltz in there, it could ruin everything. I want to try to crack him down and maybe admit to causing your accident. He's vulnerable right now. I can see it. Just give me—"

"Lisa!" Lucas said, followed by a fierce knock at the door, scaring both House and Cuddy.

Cuddy shoved House into her walk-in closet and grabbed her negligee off the ground in all less than three seconds. She had no idea why he was knocking and yelling, but she didn't question it until she opened the door.

"Lucas…what—"

He thrust her phone into her face. "The hospital just called, telling you to bring House to a different room tomorrow when you brought him back." Whatever sweet, innocent look Lucas may have conjured up a few minutes ago, it was all erased in this moment. "You lied to me."

Cuddy shook her head. "No, Lucas, I—"

"Don't lie to me!" he shouted and threw her phone across the room. It hit the wall near her bed and shattered into two pieces.

Cuddy let a small cry of surprise escape her lips. She traced the phone's path with her eyes, but before she had a chance to react to this sudden event, she felt her forearm being squeezed tightly.

"Where is he?" Lucas asked, becoming a completely different person again. He transformed into this being he was in her office a couple days ago. It was someone she put out of her mind, thinking he wouldn't be returning. But here he was, twelve-thirty in the morning, turning into that same man.

Cuddy winced as the pressure around her arm got stronger and stronger.

"Where is he?!" Lucas asked louder.

"He's not here!" Cuddy shouted to him and hoped House wouldn't come out.

She didn't want him getting involved. He could barely walk without using all his strength to keep his balance. He couldn't fight Lucas in his condition. The beast that Lucas became, he would kill House and not even realize it. Cuddy suddenly wished to god that she brought House back to the hospital.

Lucas grasped Cuddy by her upper arms and thrust her body to his. "You're lying," he growled into her face before pushing her backwards. She lost her footing and fell to the floor.

"House!" Lucas shouted into the room, and then into the hallway. "I know you're hiding somewhere, coward! Come out so we can settle this once and for all!"

Cuddy regained her composure and stood up. "I told you, he's not here," she said, speaking firmly. "Now get out of my house and don't come back, you son of a bitch. I know what you did to House. I know all about the accident. You figured you could take advantage of him being drunk. I don't know how you knew where he would be and that he would drive drunk, but you knew. You tried to make it look like he was hallucinating all along, but he wasn't, was he? You tried to kill him! It was YOU who was driving the truck!"

Lucas smirked, followed by a shrug. "So what if it was? What are you going to do about it?"

Cuddy wasn't expecting a challenge. It shut her up.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Lisa. House is a registered crazy person and I'm not. No one will believe you. I've set a good name for myself. No one will think it was me who hit him with the car and I have set it up to look like that. You'll just be wasting your breath, Lisa. Somewhere out there is a woman who has to carry the burden of hitting someone with her truck. That someone already accepted it and that someone is not me. I wasn't even in the area at the time. I was here with your daughter, asleep on the couch."

Cuddy shook her head with disgust. "What the hell happen to you, Lucas? You're not the man I knew. Has jealousy really consumed you this much?"

His smirk vanished as he got angry again. He pointed a finger at Cuddy. "I'm not jealous of anything. If you made up your damn mind at first, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I told you from the start we would only be friends!" Cuddy cried. "You didn't like it! You didn't accept it! You wanted more, even though I told you firmly it was over between us. House shouldn't have been the object of your destruction. He had nothing to do with this!"

"He stole you from me."

"No he didn't! Lucas, we were just friends. We were never more than that and we never would've been. And to be honest, your attitude is really scaring me right now."

He shot dagger eyes at her, making her feel extremely uncomfortable. "Attitude? What attitude?"

Cuddy thrust both arms out. "You! This!"

"Lisa, you know I would never hurt you."

"Actions speak a hell of a lot louder than words, Lucas. Get out of my house. Please."

"Why? So House could come out of your closet and make love to you all night?"

Cuddy's eyes widened, but only for a second. It just long enough for Lucas to see that she was lying to him. He was a private investigator; he had to grow accustomed to facial twitches and body movements. Cuddy stumped him all along, but this time, he caught it.

Cuddy was aware he caught it, just by the growing smirk on his face. Cuddy felt her temples start to pound in fear.

"Lucas…"

"He's in the closet, isn't he?"

"He's not here!" Cuddy said, sticking to her decision not to give House up. House must also be feeling this because he never gave Lucas a hint that he was hiding out in the closet. It's as if he wasn't there at all.

When Lucas took a few feet to the closet, Cuddy stood in his path. "Get out of my house," she said. "Or I will call the cops."

"Get out of my way," he said, not daunted by that threat, and continuing to try to get around her.

"No," she said, following his every step.

An action like this would make anyone angry, especially if the person you're blocking is extremely psychotic and wanting to kill the object you're trying your hardest to protect. Lucas had a one-track mind here. He wanted to rip open those pure white doors and pound the hell out of the man that was in there. He had so much hate for House that his blood boiled. He hated that he was here instead of him, he hated that Cuddy took second glances at him, and he especially hated the fact that Cuddy loved him. The more she loved him, the more Lucas was willing to spend the rest of his life in prison for finishing the job he started.

Stars filled his vision. He suddenly forgot that the barricade was actually the woman he loved and was trying to win over in this situation. Innocent, sweet, adoring Lisa Cuddy was meeting face to face with a demon that was controlling Lucas' body movement. A sickening bone crunching sound filled the air when Lucas' fist met Cuddy's face. It caught her off guard, physically and emotionally, making her waver a bit, but not enough to bring her to the ground. The force of the blow was enough to bring anyone to the ground, but Cuddy stood her ground, thinking about House over herself. A sharp feeling went to her stomach, unable to believe that Lucas could do a thing like that, but wasn't able to have any verbal reactions. Even before she was done faltering, she was sharply grabbed by her arms and flung into the side of her bed. That was something she couldn't avoid happening. His strength amplified greatly. He was just way too strong to be kept from being tossed aside like a tiny rag doll.

That was also enough to bring House out into the open. Being tossed into the side of the bed didn't hurt at all. At least not physically. This action stabbed Cuddy in other ways, but in seeing House throw the first punch to Lucas' face, she quickly got over herself and focused on them. They were fighting in the middle of her room! House didn't stand a chance. His leg was in a cast and his mobility was nonexistent. He couldn't even walk with his cane; he had to use crutches. He was no match for Lucas in his condition!

Lucas fueled himself with his hatred for House, Cuddy's love for House, and every other negative thing about this situation and delivered bone breaking punches anywhere to House's body. Whenever his fist was, that's where House got it.

Despite his demeanor, House was a lover, not a fighter. He couldn't harm a fly. However, in the name of Lisa Cuddy, flies would be piling up left and right. In this case, a very pestering, malevolent fly named Lucas. House may not be in the best condition to fight, but that didn't stop him at all. He went to town on Lucas for hitting Cuddy. It took a lot of willpower not to kill the son of a bitch for putting his hands on her.

Cuddy felt helpless watching all this unfold five feet in front of her. There wasn't much Lucas could do to House's leg, thank god, for the cast was on it. If he tried hitting it, it would only result in his own hand hurting and probably breaking, so he stuck to the face mostly. Cuddy's eyes filled with tears and threatened her vision, but she ignored it. Once she regained composure a moment after she hit the side of the bed, she slipped in and tried to break up the fight. That was actually very pointless. At this rate, Lucas would kill her. He would accidentally make one wrong move and she'd be done for. House, however, knew he was the one to rescue and walk away with the princess, so his anger was minimal, and very controlled. Once Cuddy stepped in, his actions seized. He was sweating profusely, had an already forming black eye, and a blood nose, but he still backed off. Lucas wouldn't have it. He reached around Cuddy to continue to take swings at House. He had one black eye, but that was it.

"Don't you ever put your hands on Cuddy again, you bastard," House said, struggling to catch his breath.

"No, you're the bastard, House," Lucas said, placing his fingertips at the corner of his mouth where House hit him, also breathing hard. "At least I know who my father is."

Lucas knew that House not knowing his real father bothered him. If he could have a choice between his biological father and John, he would pick his biological father in an instant after all the things that John did to him when he was younger. It struck a nerve when Lucas brought that up and he lunged forward again, attempting to strike Lucas, but Cuddy held onto him. Lucas pulled back with a grin, admiring his work.

"Lucas, get out!" Cuddy shouted.

"No. We're not done here," House growled.

Just then, Rachel started crying. How she slept through the fighting earlier, Cuddy will never know.

"Look what you did, bastard. Can't you do anything right? Oh no wait, you can't. Why don't you call some whores over to take a look at your face. Maybe they'll do it for free. Lisa, looks like you'll have some competition with him."

Lucas then turned around and left the room. Cuddy thought he left, but a moment later, she heard Rachel stop crying. How the hell does he come in here, run his mouth, fight with House, and then attend to Rachel?

"He better not hurt her."

"He won't." Cuddy looked up at him and gently ran the backs of her fingers across his cheek where a dark spot was forming, as if trying to heal it. "House, I'm so sorry." Her eyes showed it. The tiniest formation of tears gathered in her eyes.

"Forget about me, get the kid!"

House anxiously tried moving forward, but Cuddy stopped him. Just as she stopped him, Lucas came back in with Rachel, bundled up in his arms and completely unharmed as she slept peacefully.

"I'll never figure you out," House muttered, feeling sickened by the sight before him.

"Good thing you don't have to, House. We're a family now. Rachel loves me, Lisa loves me. You're twenty years too late. Get lost."

Suddenly, just as Cuddy opened her mouth to talk, police sirens could be heard coming closer and closer to the house. Lucas looked around avidly and then turned his attention to the window. Two cruisers pulled up, lights flashing.

"Dammit," he hissed and then looked back to Lisa, hurt filling his face. "I can't believe you could do this to me."

Cuddy didn't know how the cops were called. She had nothing to do with it.

He then laid Rachel down on an armchair full of pillows and made a run for it. House tried to run after him, but Cuddy never let him go.

"House, House, no, they got it from here."

Cuddy was right. About five seconds after that, she heard sounds similar to wild animals running around in her living room and banging into furniture. That, along with unfamiliar voices shouting for him to surrender and put his arms behind his head, she knew they caught him. She sighed with relief and relaxed into House's arms. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay now," House said as Cuddy let out all the tears she held back during the fight, as well as before that.

Fifteen minutes later, everything was complete. The cops talked to Cuddy and House, got their statements, and left. Turns out that the reason House didn't come out of the closet to rescue her was because he was on the phone with the police, letting them hear what was going on. That would be enough to hold Lucas for only a night. It was the fighting and abuse that would keep him in there longer. The officers that came knew Lucas, so they were stunned to think that he could've been a part of House's accident. While Lucas was in jail for a while, they would do some investigating.

It was one-thirty when House and Cuddy were finally alone. Rachel was back to her own room and Lucas was tucked behind bars.

"Glad I came over?" House asked, giving her a smile.

Cuddy wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "I'm always glad when you come over."

"Really? Even when I ruin your dates?"

Cuddy chuckled. "Well…I'd have to think about that one."

"Don't take too long. I don't think my ego can wait," he joked, not missing a beat.

She leaned up and initiated a kiss. He responded, turning the kiss into an urgent one, temporarily erasing any bad memories of that night, and of Lucas. They held the kiss for a good few minutes before heading to bed, finally able to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

**I rushed the last part so I could post tonight. There is one last chapter to wrap up everything and answer any unanswered questions floating around, and the fate of dear ole evil Lucas. Thanks to everyone who is still sticking around here! It makes my day :) Thanks for reading!**


	24. Daddy

**Hey guys! This is it, the final chapter of the story. Hope it's a good one for everyone. Thanks to those of you who stuck around to see it finished! Big hugs to all of you who made this story a success :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Cuddy awoke with House by her side. She couldn't help but smile. He faced her, snoring mildly, still in a deep slumber. She had everything she wanted now. It was like a fairy tale ending.

She deserves it, too. She's over forty, it's about time she gets her happy ending. And it doesn't get any happier with House at her side and the child she's always wanted in the next room over across the hall.

She reached out to touch House's stubble. He never looked good completely shaven. Some said it made him look younger, but Cuddy always thought it made him look older. With too much facial hair, he looked older as well. This way, not shaven, but trimmed, he looked perfect.

His eyes fluttered open after that and he drew in his first deep breath of the morning through his nose. He immediately looked up to see Cuddy looking back at him, head still on the pillow, but hand close to him.

"Morning," she said.

House squinted. "No kidding. Haven't you ever heard of curtains?"

Cuddy laughed quietly. She was about to say something smart when all humor completely erased itself from her face when she heard House flinch and grunt in pain. She knew it was his leg, but had no idea it would be this serious.

He threw the blankets back and exposed the cast, but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't rub his leg, or expose it to any physical relief at all.

"I knew this would happen," he said, face contorting in pain, but tried to fight it off. Cuddy looked at his hands, which were nearly pure white from him balling his fists so tightly. The veins in his neck were clearly exposed.

It pained Cuddy dearly to see him go through this. It probably hurt her more than it did him.

"What did you take, House?" she asked, aware that something similar to this would happen this morning. She just hoped it wouldn't take such a huge toll on him.

When tears came to his eyes, she knew it was serious.

"F…Fentanyl," he choked out.

"Oh House," she whispered and then jumped out of bed to run to the bathroom. It made sense. Fentanyl was strong enough to get him up and moving, but once it faded, he would be right back to being in serious pain if he wasn't hooked up to an IV. He felt the pain of his break in full swing with nothing to dull it.

Cuddy reemerged with a syringe full of morphine. What she was doing with it in the first place and why it was in the bathroom was a mystery. House didn't care right now. The shot in his spine without prep was nothing compared to the hurting in his leg.

Cuddy gave him a dosage that would take immediate action and give him relief from the pain just long enough to get him back to the hospital and back on proper painkillers through an IV.

His wincing stopped. He laid still on his side to catch his breath. Cuddy saw his fists unball themselves. The pain had temporarily vanished. Perhaps now wasn't the proper time to grill him, but Fentanyl? What was he thinking?

"House, you could've hurt yourself," she said, resting her hand on his quivering shoulder. The pain must've hit him like a million bricks.

"I didn't care. I didn't trust Lucas."

"I know, House. Thank you. It means a lot, what you did, but never do that again. Or if you do, tell me about it. You should've told me last night so I could be ready for this. You're lucky I had that syringe."

"Why did you have morphine in your bathroom?" House couldn't help but ask. He was well enough now to turn to face her again and prop himself up on his arm.

"Emergency," she said, smiling small.

Beads of sweat grazed his forehead. Cuddy took care of that with a few pieces of tissue she snatched up from the box. House sighed and closed his eyes while she did it. Apparently, he lost a lot of energy clenching his body up to fate the pain and it weakened him temporarily.

"How did you get your hands on Fentanyl anyway? Or should I not ask that?"

"Wilson. He owed me one. Or rather just wanted to see me finally approach you. Guess he was getting sick of waiting for me to make a move. And he didn't trust Lucas either…and…well, you know the rest of the story. I come over, eavesdrop on the jackass, fight with him, he goes to jail, thanks to my sneakiness, and here we are now with me in your bed instead of him."

"He wouldn't have been in my bed, House. We were done. He just never got the hint."

"Loser." House sat up and moved his leg with the cast on it over the bed. "Where are my crutches?"

Cuddy fetched them from her side of the bed and walked around to give them to him. "Need help?" she asked as he put one hand on one of them and tried to stand.

"Yeah," he said after a brief pause.

Cuddy smiled. They both knew that was a huge step for him, accepting help from someone, especially when it came to his leg. She hugged him from the front and they both moved upwards simultaneously to get him to his feet. He was a bit wobbly, but Cuddy kept her strength and successfully managed to get him to stand and then gave him his crutches.

"You know I only accepted your help so I could look down your shirt, right?" he quipped.

"Like what you saw?" she asked, just now becoming aware that the shirt she was wearing was a low dip V and would expose everything if she knelt over far enough.

House wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh yes. Best look I've got at the twins in years."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to look at them when you get better. You're going back to the hospital before that morphine wears off and I'm grilling Wilson for being an idiot for giving you Fentanyl in the first place in your condition."

"My condition is why he gave it to me. How else was I supposed to drive, walk, AND stay overnight with just one dose of morphine?"

"You weren't, House. Maybe I'm the idiot for letting it happen."

"Come on, Cuddy, you knew I must've been on something stronger than Vicodin and morphine in order to sustain strength and not be in pain. Why are you just acting like you realized this?"

Cuddy held up her pointer. "Enough. Don't argue with me now, House. I'm going to get dressed and shower."

"What about the kid? I'd go get her for you, but as you can see, both my hands are in disposed."

"Do…you want to feed her for me?" Cuddy asked, being careful with her tone. She was a little afraid to ask him that.

House hesitated on his answer, but wasn't sarcastic or mean about his answer. "Okay…" he said, also a little afraid.

Cuddy was happy with that answer. "Go sit in the living room. I'll bring her to you."

House did so. Cuddy was in the living room five minutes later with Rachel in her arms and a bottle in her hand. Rachel looked as if she had been up for quite some time, for her eyes were fully open and didn't look at all tired. Her big brown eyes studied House's eyes, as if becoming familiar with him just by the tone of his stare.

Cuddy put her in his arms once he readied them. She properly set Rachel up and put the nipple of the bottle to her mouth. Once she started sucking on it, she let House take hold of it. As if this were something scary, House didn't move. He stayed perfectly still so he wouldn't disturb her.

"Will you be okay with her while I go take a shower?"

House nodded, unable to take his eyes off Rachel. She continued to look up at him while eating. It was her way of admiring the person giving her what she needs.

Cuddy was able to cut her morning in half, thanks to House feeding Rachel. She was able to get her bathroom business done in fifteen minutes or so without having to watch Rachel. It was nice having help. Lucas used to do what House was doing, but it meant more when it came from House. It made her feel wonderful inside knowing that House and Rachel were bonding. It meant so much to her. Since she and House agreed to start a relationship, it was important for him to get to know Rachel. So far, he was doing great. Rachel would usually fuss in other people's arms, never mind them trying to feed her. House managed to get through two steps in one sitting. That alone said something.

Cuddy reemerged in the living room moments later after getting out of the shower. The bottle was on the coffee table, almost empty, and House was rocking Rachel lightly in his arms.

"She fell asleep while eating," he said.

"That's okay," Cuddy said. "Do you want to help me change her?"

"Sure." He handed Rachel back off to Cuddy and used his crutches to get himself into a standing position. Like before, he faltered a bit, for he didn't have this down to an art yet. He was a cane kind of guy. Crutches were a drag.

"Are you in pain?" she asked, not wanting to rush his bonding with her daughter, but didn't want to take her time if he needed to go back to the hospital right away. The morphine wasn't yet supposed to wear off, but House was always known as a complex character, inside and out. Who knows what could happen.

"Not at all. Feels really good, actually."

Cuddy walked House's pace to Rachel's room with a smile on her face the whole time. If someone told her that one day, she would be at her home with House willingly and enjoying helping her with Rachel, she'd be checking both legs to see which one was being pulled. Either that or she'd wonder when she'd be waking up from the dream she was having.

But this was no dream, or anyone pulling her leg. This was real. House wanted to be a part of Rachel's life.

House ended up picking out a pair of pink corduroys and a white shirt with a little pink lamb on the front. Who knew he would have such an eye for matching. Cuddy teased him about that.

They were just like a real couple. It was a tad challenging putting on the pants, but House managed after a few tries. Rachel found it funny that she was kicking her legs, not allowing him to put the pants on so easily. Cuddy found it even funnier and had to control her laughter.

"You think that's funny, don't you, kid?" House asked, snapping the tiny button at the top of her pants and then tickled her tummy. "But look at that, I win!"

He easily slid the shirt over her and put her arms through the little holes.

"How's that? Now you look like something out of a children's fairy tale book. All you need is a little bow," he said, ruffling his fingers through her short hair.

"Da…" Rachel said, followed by a laugh.

House looked over at Cuddy, who was just as surprised as he was that she said something. Evidently, she has never spoken before.

"Rachel, can you say that again, sweetie?"

Rachel just looked at Cuddy and laughed her sweet little laugh and kicked her legs.

"Da…da…" she said with a smile and blew a raspberry before looking up at House. She pointed up at him shortly following that. "Da."

"House, she's pointing at you. She thinks you're her dad," Cuddy said, finding this to be one of the greatest moments of her child's life. Not only did Rachel just speak her first word, but she said it to House.

"Was Lucas teaching her how to say that to spite you or something?" House asked. "It's just like him to want her to say dada before mama."

"He never did. At least not that I know of."

Rachel raised both hands up in the air. That was usually a signal to her wanting to be picked up. Without hesitation, House picked her up.

"Why did you say 'da?'" he asked her.

"Da," she repeated and smiled over at Cuddy.

"Oh just face it, House, she thinks of you as a daddy."

Cuddy approached him and wrapped her arm around his back, hugging him, as well as Rachel with her other arm. House leaned in and kissed the side of Cuddy's head. Her hair was still a little damp. She wanted to see how Rachel was doing with House before blow drying it.

"Mmm. Smells good," he said. He always liked her scent. Right now, her hair smelt that of a scent one smells after a rainfall. Either that, or the ocean.

Cuddy thanked him and kissed him. Rachel giggled as they kissed. House and Cuddy smiled through their kiss, but didn't stop just yet.

Cuddy wasn't sure how this came about, but was glad it did. She had House, she had Rachel, and House had them both. She could honestly say now that she had it all.


End file.
